


We Were Giants

by theycalledmegorda



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Love Triangle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycalledmegorda/pseuds/theycalledmegorda
Summary: Logan has been known to drive Louise insane. So after getting her life together, dating a famous pop star, and finding solace in playing music, she was able to move past her pain and forget about him. But what will happen when Logan comes back into her life, bringing back memories of the sex, parties, and feelings? Will she spiral out of control, or finally find her missing piece?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I will try to update as much and as fast as I can but I am also very busy with school. But fear not! I will update eventually! I would really loved it if you reviewed!

“Can you promise me that this won’t mean anything?” Louise breathed against Logan’s chest, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his secured around her waist.  
Logan gently lifted her chin towards him so that they could lock eyes. “Louise Belcher, I promise that this doesn’t have to mean anything.”  
She bit her lip; thinking of every possible consequence that could occur if she decided to go along with this.  
Logan seemed to notice, and leaned down to press his lips against her’s, kissing her slowly and passionately. Louise didn’t waste time in returning the kiss; feeling her body fill with warmth and excitement.  
They broke apart, and she placed both of her hands on each side of Logan’s face.  
“Okay,” she nodded. “Let’s do this.”  
***  
Louise sat at the kitchen table, her legs criss crossed, and her hand swirling the oatmeal in her bowl with a spoon. She didn’t have much of an appetite. Her oatmeal looking slimy, and thick; the brown sugar that she had topped on it was not enough to make her want to attempt to eat it.  
She ran a hand through her hair and groaned.  
Across from her, Linda sat with a cup of coffee, and a worried face.  
“What’s wrong, Louise? Still not feeling well enough to eat?” It had been days since Louise had actually eaten anything besides salty crackers and tea (which she hated). Her mother even started to think that Louise was developing an eating disorder, but the truth was that Louise couldn’t keep anything down.  
Her stomach making flip flops, and swirling around her body, keeping Louise kneeled over the toilet.  
Louise sniffled, “not overly.”  
“Louise, it’s been three days!” Linda said, shouting unnecessarily as she always did. “We have to take you to a doctor or something!”  
“Mom, it’s fine, it’s probably just a stomach bug or the flu.”  
“Which is exactly why you should go to the doctor!”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “why? We already know what he’s going to say! Take some medicine, drink some tea, and rest! Plus, I can get past a flu, my fever has gone down.”  
“Yes, but it’s not gone.”  
“Mom, I’m fine!”  
Linda was about to open her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Louise’s phone vibrating on the wooden table.  
Instantly, Linda’s concern was slapped off of her face, excitement filling its place. “Is that who I think it is?!”  
Louise picked up her phone and rolled her eyes, “Mother, stop shouting.”  
“I’m just so excited! Is it him?! What did he say?”  
Louise rolled her eye again, and ignored her mother, focusing on a text that she had been waiting anxiously to receive.  
Hey Baby ;) I’m in town today and I can’t wait to see you <3  
Louise felt her heart jolt, and couldn’t keep herself from smiling down at her phone.  
Linda gasped, “it is him! I’m so excited when does he get here?! Is he stopping by?”  
“Mom, we discussed this a month ago. He’s having a show at Wonder Warf and he’s staying with us for a week before he resumes his tour,” Louise explained as she went to type a reply.  
Took you long enough, you stupid beautiful person!  
I thought I was going to have to wait an eternity to hear from you!  
“Oh, I just love you two together! You make such a great couple; you’re like Romeo and Juliet!”  
Louise looked up at Linda, “Mom, don’t be ridiculous, we are nothing like Romeo and Juliet, and thank god for that!”  
Ah, I missed you. Can’t wait to see you ;)  
“What time is he coming? Louise Belcher, ask him what time he will get here.”  
Louise sighed but decided not to argue with her mother.  
My mom wants to know what time you’re going to get here.  
“There I asked, are you happy?”  
Tell her that I’ll be there before my show. Around 5  Can’t wait to see you <3  
Louise sighed, a bit disappointed with his answer. “He says that he will be here around five, before his show.”  
“Hmmm, what time is his show?”  
“7:30 I think?”  
“Well, it’s a shame you won’t be able to go! That would’ve been fun!”  
Louise wrinkled her eyebrows, suddenly feeling defensive. “What are you talking about? Why not?”  
Linda looked around the room in confusion, “uhh, because you’re sick.”  
Before Louise could come up with a snarky remark, Gene shuffled out of his room with the same clothes that he had been wearing for the past three days.  
“You’re still sick, Louise? I’m going to start calling you, Sicko!”  
Louise groaned, “the only sicko here is you! Learn how to change your clothes!”  
“I’m just conserving water,” Gene chimed as he plopped down on an empty chair and took Louise’s oatmeal. “You’d be surprised how much water washing machines waste,” he spoke matter-of-factly, and proceeded to eat Louise’s breakfast.  
Louise rolled her eyes, and stood up.  
“Where are you going?” Linda called as Louise walked down to her room.  
“I’m going to make myself look less sick!” she called and slammed her bedroom door shut.  
Once in her room, Louise turned on her Bluetooth speaker, and connected it to her phone. Without thinking much about it, she pressed shuffle and sat in front of her vanity.  
She groaned at the reflection in the mirror. Hair disheveled, and knotty, dark bags under her eyes, and almost transparent skin, making her appear like ghost. She let out a breath of air, and pulled out her make up kit to find something that would make her appear more alive.  
Meanwhile, the song that her phone had picked, sounded in her room so loud that it she could feel her vanity shake. She stopped rummaging through her makeup, and looked back at her reflection in the mirror.  
All I wanted by Paramore ringing in her ears, shaking her brain until it found the memories that she had worked so hard to keep buried came tumbling out.  
“Logan,” she whispered, then was shocked that she had done so. “God Louise, it’s just a stupid song, get over it.”  
She went to look for her foundation but found her mind wandering to when the song played loudly through the speaker’s in Logan’s friend, Malcolm’s basement.  
***  
The air in the basement was musty, and rough on the nose. A mixture of weed, beer, sweat, and cum followed you everywhere you went and stuck to your clothes. The worst part was that none of the windows in Malcolm’s basement could open. They were all boarded up, keeping the awful stench mixed with horny teenagers. Not that it mattered much anyway, they eventually ignored it when they were too high and too drunk to think.  
Louise and Logan sat on the edge of a decrepit pull out couch, being squished into each other by two couples trying to find a way to have sex with the limited amount of space. Louise and Logan ignored them, trying to only focus on each other. Plus, it wasn’t like that was the first time they had been in a situation like that. Malcolm was known to throw parties that ended in everyone having sex in whatever space they could find.  
Louise and Logan both had a bottle of beer in their hands, both of their eyes red from the joints they had finished smoking, and both of them laughing because there was no greater place to be than in each other’s company.  
“All right everyone!” Malcolm called, his words slurring, “it’s t-time,” he burped, “to slow it down a little!”  
He grabbed the iPod that was hooked onto the speakers and began to play the song. 

“Think of me when you’re out,  
When you’re out there….  
I’ll beg you nice from my knees…”

“So,” Louise leaned into Logan’s shoulder, “when are you and your band going to get famous?”  
Logan laughed and took a swig of his drink, “why do you ask that, Four Ears?”  
Louise smiled at the nickname that Logan had given her. She hated it as a child but as she grew, she couldn’t help but find it beautiful.  
“Because! I want to go on tour with you!”  
Logan rested his head against hers, “yeah?”

“And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well it's a shame I'm a dream”

She nodded, “yeah, I want to go all over the world with you! I want to be backstage  
during every show and be ready to greet you after you kill it every night!”  
Logan laughed at her enthusiasm, “one day!”  
Louise looked up at his face, and studied his features. His blue eyes, his blond hair, the stubble on his chin. If he ever did go on tour without her, she’d miss him.  
“All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you”  
“Logan?”  
“Hmm?”  
“If you decide to go without me, just, don’t forget about me, okay?”  
Logan looked down at Louise, at her big brown eyes, and genuinely saddened frown. He couldn’t help himself, and to be honest, he didn’t really give it much of a second thought, but he kissed her on her forehead. “Four ears, I could never forget about you.”

“I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
Wake up early to black and white re-runs  
That escaped from my mouth”

“Really?”  
“Yeah…I-I love you.”  
The words struck Louise, feeling like a sword had been pierced through her heart. 

“All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you”

Louise didn’t want him to know how those words had affected her. Especially since she knew he was drunk, and he never made sense while drunk.  
“Ha! Yeah, right, you don’t mean that!”  
“And why not?”  
“Because you’re drunk!”  
“So?”  
“Please, you don’t like me, you only like how I finish you off.”  
She turned away so that she didn’t have to look at his face, and chugged her drink. 

“I could follow you to the beginning  
And just to relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts”

“Hey, you know that’s not true,” Logan spoke in a low voice, and gently tilted her chin so that she’d look at him.  
Louise rolled her eyes, “yeah. Right.”  
She was about to turn away but Logan stopped her, “honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
His eyes looked sincere, the look he wore was one of pure honesty and love, but Louise knew better. He’d sweet talk anyone like that she was sure of it. But that didn’t mean that she was left unscathed.  
So before he sobered up, before she had to back to the reality that she was nothing more than a booty call to him, she set her bottle down, wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips into his. 

“All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you”

Logan didn’t waste any time in kissing her back. Both of them were excited by the taste of their months, hints of alcohol and marijuana, simple reminders of the things that they had done together.  
They pulled apart, both clinging on each other’s shirts for dear life.  
“Logan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Fuck me.”  
***  
Louise was brought back to earth by the sound of the song changing. She jumped in her seat, her heart racing, leaving her feeling as if she had just gotten off of a roller coaster.  
“Did we have sex in his car that night?” she asked herself.  
“Who’s car did you have sex in?” Gene’s loud voice caused Louise to jump again, this time, a little higher than the last.  
“Jesus Christ! What are you doing?!”  
“Mom wanted me to come in and tell you to turn your music down…” He paused, his eyes narrowing at Louise’s bewildered face. “Are you okay?”  
Louise nodded a little too excessively, “yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Hmm, are you sure? Are you thinking about having sex in someone’s car?”  
Louise groaned, “Gene, get out!”  
“Hey, I’m just asking! I can help you out, you know? I can get you a car to have sex in.”  
“Get out!” Louise shouted again, before Gene burst out laughing and closed the door to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that Louise had gotten herself ready, she wasn’t feeling any better. She had curled her hair, done her make up (the usual black eyeliner and red lipstick), believing that this would give her the miraculous recovery she needed, but really, she felt the same if not worse.   
She looked at herself in her mirror and sighed in frustration. She hadn’t seen Bradley since he had left on tour six months ago, she missed him dearly, and there were times when she would go days without hearing from him. And now, that he was coming to town, that he was coming to see her, she felt like complete and utter shit.   
She walked out into the living room where Linda and Gene sat on the couch, Gene watching TV, and her mother working on another knitting project that she would probably just get frustrated with and give up.   
Louise sat down beside her mother and then instantly regretted it when her mother accidently brushed against her, and felt that Louise’s fever hadn’t gone away.  
Linda gasped, “Louise! Baby, you’re burning up! You can’t go out like that!”  
“Mom, it’s okay, really, I’m fine!”  
Linda pushed her knitting to the side, and placed a hand on Louise’s forehead.   
“Louise, honey, I know you don’t want to hear this but I don’t think you’ll be able to go to the concert tonight.”  
“But I have to! I’ve been waiting so long to see him again!”  
“I know, and I’m not saying that you can’t see him. He’s coming here before the show, and he’s staying with us! But I think you have to sit this one out.”  
“Mom, no,” Louise tried to keep her words from sounding sharp and snappy. “I am going to his concert.”  
“Don’t worry, Louise,” Gene chimed, “I will eat all the cotton candy, and popcorn for you!”  
Louise groaned, “I’m fine okay?!”  
Before Linda could argue, Louise’s phone went off in her pocket. She quickly retrieved it to keep her mother from saying anything else.   
Hey Babe, I’ll be there in an hour ;)  
A smile crept up on Louise’s lips, which then caused Linda to smile uncontrollably again.   
“Aww, he texted you! He’s almost here isn’t he? Okay little missy, you go to sleep for a while and maybe this fever will go down!”  
“Mom, I’ve told you this over and over, I am fine!”  
“Louise, don’t argue with me. Go to your room, lay down, and go to sleep. You may feel better when you wake up and you will be able to go to the concert!” She said the last part in a sing song voice.  
Louise put her phone back in her pocket, and sighed in defeat, having no energy to continue to argue with her over enthusiastic mother.   
“Okay, okay, you win,” she said as she slowly got up from the couch.   
Linda folded her arms across her chest, and smiled, feeling as if she had just accomplished something.   
Louise ignored this, and went back to her room, where she laid down on her bed and realized just how tired she had been.   
She looked down at her phone and reread their messages over and over again, not trying to stop the smile that illuminated her face every time she received a message from him.   
How did I get so lucky? She often thought to herself.   
She placed her phone on the nightstand beside her bed, and closed her eyes, trying to take her mother’s advice while hoping that she did feel better when she woke up.   
She let her mind drift to the time that she had actually met Bradley, not Boo Boo the famous popstar that everyone loves, but the actual Bradley Bosler.

***  
Louise had no idea what time it was, she had no idea where her friends and band mates were, and she had no idea what drink she had in her hand, through she had a strange feeling that it was a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka.   
The ground was a bit wobbly underneath her feet, the flashing lights, and hot sweaty atmosphere inside of the night club, did not help her drunken state. Despite this, she held onto the bottle tight, took a long swig, and continued dancing. 

“If you got jack in your cup,  
Go raise it up   
Go raise it up  
Go raise it up  
If you ain’t got enough,  
Go fill it up   
Go fill it up  
Go fill it up”

Louise felt someone come up behind her, so she did the only thing her drunken self could think of, and started grinding against him. She could feel his penis go hard in his pants, making her even more excited. She took another swig of vodka, and turned to face the boy. 

“I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,  
I wanna girl on my lap and a jägerbomb;  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me”

She couldn’t really tell who he was, or if he was attractive or not. She squinted her eyes to see if she could make out any proportions, but the only thing she could see was that he was about her height, and had blonde hair and blue eyes.   
Louise shrugged, and raised her eyebrows, she liked blonde hair and blue eyes on guys, maybe she’d get lucky and get laid. 

“I drink a fifth of vodka till it’s gone  
And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy”

“Hey,” she heard him slur.   
She smiled, he was just as drunk as she was.   
“Hey,” she repeated (or at least she thought she did).  
Without warning, she wrapped her empty arm around his waist, pulled him in, and thrusted against him. 

“We only leave a pre-party to go party some more  
I'm already shit faced before I walk in the door  
This girl's rubbin on my leg, I never met her before  
And now she’s making her way down to my gentleman sword”

If Louise was going to be honest, she couldn’t dance, she hated dancing. But if there was one thing she was good at, it was grinding with a guy, and making him hard. Whether she was drunk or sober, she could never fail at the one thing she did so well.   
The guy she was grinding with put both his hands on her waist and buried his face in the nape of her neck. The simple sensation of his warm breath against her neck was enough to turn her on.   
“W-what’s your name?” she heard him ask.   
She raised her eyebrows, “what makes you think I’m going to tell you that?”  
He pulled back, and smiled slyly, “why not?”  
“I never tell people my name.”  
“Really? Not even the people who want to sleep with you?”  
Louise smirked, “especially not the people who want to sleep with me.”

“Might be the drugs talking or the shots of patron  
But these bitches look like models and they're ready to bone  
I'll take 'em back to my parents’ house, we'll be home alone  
Slapin chicks and have 'em yelling like Macaulay Culkin”

Without warning, he cupped the back of her head, and tugged on her hair. Pulling her head back so that he could have access to her neck. She groaned, both from the pain and from pleasure.   
She didn’t stop him as his lips left kisses on her neck, some more aggressive than others. Louise bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from moaning, but this proved to be hard; having her neck kissed was one of her biggest turn ons.   
She ran her free hand through his hair, surprised by the softness of it. Part of her wanted to laugh, what boy has hair this soft?   
This thought quickly left her mind when he began sucking on her neck. Excitement ran through her, making her head even more dizzy than it already was. She couldn’t help her moans this time, and if she was going to be honest with herself (which she usually never was) she didn’t want to. Plus, she could feel him getting harder and harder the louder she moaned. 

“She's tearing it up  
Yeah she’s dancing her ass off  
This girl’s like a Mac the way she’s riding my laptop  
I’m trying to get my rocks off so don’t try to cockblock  
I’ll grab my sawed off and I’ll blow your cock off”

“Fuck,” he breathed, as he gently wrapped his hand around her neck, gently stroking the hickey he had given her, with his thumb.   
“Do you want-“ he gulped, obviously nervous. Louise found this extremely hilarious.   
“Do I want to what?” She asked, trying to keep herself from burping (or worse) in his face.   
“Do you want to get out of here?”  
Louise’s lips grew into a smile that filled her face. Her heart leaped, not being able to help but feel successful.   
She leaned into his ear, her lips ghosting his skin, “lead the way.”   
Before Louise could even blink, this guy that she didn’t even know the name of, had grabbed her wrist, and had practically dragged her out of the night club.   
Outside, the cold, brisk air hit Louise hard. If she wasn’t already drunk and falling over inside the night club, then she definitely was now.   
She gripped his arm hard, and rested her head against his shoulder, to any stranger they probably looked like a couple. Or friends, or at least someone that she was familiar with, but through her drunken brain, she couldn’t really process that she was going home with a complete stranger. Despite her adventurous personality, and willingness to have sex, she had actually never slept with anyone while drunk (well, anyone who wasn’t Logan).   
She pushed this thought out of her mind, and tried to erase Logan’s face-which occasionally proved easier said than done- and followed the mysterious boy into a limousine. At least she hoped it was a limo, at this point she had began doubting if everything around her was real and not just some drunken dream or hallucination. 

“You know we drink so much  
We getting drunk for weeks  
We drink so much goose,  
We turning into geese  
Me and my crew flap a V through VIP  
These bitches play my skin flute like they’re Kenny G”

Inside of the limo, Louise noticed that she was still carrying the bottle of vodka, so she did the only thing she could think of: she decided to chug it.   
The boy beside her looked at her with wide eyes, as she chugged the whole thing down without taking a break. When she was done, she lowered the bottle and started coughing violently, her throat feeling like it had caught fire.  
“Wow,” he said, when she finally finished coughing and had threw the bottle onto the ground.   
“What?” she burped, her head suddenly spinning again.   
“That…was amazing.”  
She gave him an amused look, and laughed. “Ha!”  
They both looked at each other for a brief moment. The tension filling the air, Louise being able to notice this boy’s hard penis through his pants, and him not being able to look anywhere else but Louise’s plump red lips.   
Louise licked her lips and that was enough to send him into a frenzy. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. Their lips colliding without warning, and their hands exploring each other’s hot and sweaty bodies. 

“I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,  
I wanna girl on my lap and a jägerbomb;  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me  
I drink a fifth of vodka till it’s gone  
And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong  
I'm comin' in hot, you heard me  
And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy”

He pulled away from her lips and began biting, and sucking on her neck again. She threw her head back and let out an intoxicating moan. His hands moved from her waist, and up to her breasts, squeezing them, and then aggressively trying to pull her shirt down.   
“Hey,” he groaned.   
“What?” she answered, as her heart hammered.   
“Would you be mad if I ripped your shirt off?”  
“Do whatever you want, just fuck me,” she ordered.   
He did as he was told, and ripped her shirt off, to reveal that she wasn’t wearing a bra.   
“Nice,” he said before taking one of her nipples into his mouth.   
Louise gripped his hair and pulled, “fuck!” 

“If you got jack in your cup, go raise it up  
If you ain’t got enough, go fill it up  
If you had too much, don’t throw it up  
And if you ain’t got shit, throw your hands up  
Get gone with it, there's nothin' wrong with it.  
Take shots, don't stop, sing along with it.  
I wanna feel you bounce, girl go up and down.  
Take shots, won't stop till I'm passin' out.”

By this time, the limo had stopped, and they were both trying to get out of the limo without falling flat onto their faces.   
Louise was so drunk, and so horny that she didn’t realize that the house this boy was leading her into was a mansion. Not that it really would’ve mattered to her anyway. All she wanted was sex, and possibly some food after.   
Once inside the house, Louise didn’t have much chance to look around. The boy whose name Louise still hadn’t bothered to ask, had pushed her against the wall, while trying to unzip her jeans.   
Meanwhile, Louise pulled his shirt over his head and started kissing his neck, and then down to his chest. She ran her hands down his sides and was surprised, and pleased to feel his firm muscles against her finger tips. 

“Girl get down, you can have more,  
and you can shake your hips around on my man sword.  
You're gonna have to rock this house, I'm your landlord.  
So let your sweat drip down on the dance floor.”

Once he had unzipped her jeans, and pulled them off, he wasted no time in slipping his hand down her panties, and start to slowly rub her clit.   
Louise gripped both sides of his waist, and leaned her head back into the wall, allowing her spine to curve at the pleasure that went down her spine.   
“Ugh,” she groaned, “fuck me!”  
He immediately stopped playing with her clit, grabbed of her thighs and pulled her up. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She kissed his neck over and over, as he carried her onto the couch and continuing on their drunken night. 

The next day, Louise has woken up to the sun shining in through three wall sized windows. She groaned, and ran a hand through her hair, her head pounding aggressively in her head.   
“Damn,” she said to herself, “this is going to be one hell of a hangover.”   
She sat up on the couch she had been lying on, and saw that there was a knitted blanket draped over her.   
“What the hell is this?” She looked down at the knitted blue blanket with utter confusion, she had never seen that blanket before. Why was it on top of her.   
Suddenly, she became aware of her unfamiliar surroundings. She gasped as she looked around the foreign living room. It was at this time that she remembered that she had gone home with a boy that she didn’t even know the name of, and she never told him her name either.   
God, how could she be so stupid? Well, she knew she had made stupid decisions but she never thought that she would ever make one quite like this one. Yeah, she slept around but never after a first meeting.   
She gasped again when she realized that she was completely naked.   
“Ugh! Where did my clothes go?” She looked around the room, and saw that her clothes were no where to be found. Or at least, not any where that she could see. She had also remembered that she had let this boy completely rip her shirt.   
“Aw man, that was one of my favourite shirts,” she leaned back down onto the couch, trying to think of a strategy for the best way to make it out of the situation.   
Okay, calm down, Louise, she thought. Okay, all you have to do is find this guys bedroom, go into his closet and just find a t-shirt and some boxers. It’s that simple, and then you can run out of here without making a scene. Ugh, but how the fuck am I supposed to find his bedroom?! This house is huge!  
Louise sat back up, and looked around the room again, this time noticing magazine covers of Boyz 4 Now framed and nailed onto the wall.   
Louise raised her eyebrows and chuckled. Ha! That’s weird, this guy’s got a huge obsession with Boyz 4 Now, what a nerd! The next thing she noticed was that there were tons of framed pictures of Boo Boo. That she could somewhat get behind, seeing as she had never grown out of loving Boo Boo (or at least, his face. Her taste in music had expanded quite a bit).   
She rolled her eyes, and kicked the blanket off of her; about to go for a scavenger hunt to find this guy’s bedroom. She stopped in her tracks, and gasped when she saw that he was laying asleep on the floor right beside the couch.   
He was butt naked, and had nothing to cover him, no blanket, no sheet, nothing. The poor sucker didn’t even have a pillow. His face was smooshed into the carpet, and his body laid motionless on his belly.   
Louise’s eyes widened in fear. Not because there was a naked boy laying on the floor beside her, but because she had no idea what to do.   
She ran a hand through her hair in frustration, and looked around the room, hoping that she would find the answer somewhere. When she didn’t, she looked back down at the boy.   
Despite his face being plastered against the floor, he was actually really good looking. His hair, thick, blonde, soft looking. His body very pale but also free from any imperfection. Louise smiled softly when she remembered noticing his blue eyes the night before.   
Well, at least I didn’t have sex with someone ugly last night. She sat back into the couch and looked around the picture of Boyz 4 Now and of Boo Boo. She wrinkled her eyebrows, and then looked back down at the boy on the floor, and then back at the pictures. She did this several times until finally, her brain put two and two together.   
She practically jumped back, “holy fuck!” she quickly covered her mouth, as her outburst caused the boy to stir in his sleep. She froze, staring at him, hoping that he wouldn’t wake up.   
When he didn’t, she slowly lowered her hands, but kept her eyes locked onto him.   
“I fucked Boo Boo…” her voice shook. “I…fucked…Boo Boo…”   
This time, she didn’t stop herself from springing up from the couch, swiftly jumping over Boo Boo’s sleeping body, and running to find the closest bathroom.   
It took her a lot longer than it should have, but she eventually found a huge ass bathroom (which she soon realized had a heated floor), and looked into the mirror.   
“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay….Louise think! Okay, you could quickly leave, or you could stay here! I’m sure your younger self would’ve loved being in this situation! Ugh! Shut up stop thinking so stupidly!”  
She put her hands on the sink, trying to keep herself standing up. She probably shouldn’t have moved so quickly, she began feeling a little light headed, and her stomach was churning.   
“Oh, I know! Grab your phone, call Gene tell him to come save you!” And that’s when she realized, that she was completely naked and had no idea where her phone was.   
“FUCK!”   
She looked into the mirror, and began to study her facial features a little too hard. God, she looked hungover. Her hair was disheveled, her skin was pale, and not in a good way, there was bags under her eyes. She began to think about how she had found herself in that night club anyway.   
Her and her band (which consisted of Gene, Regular sized Rudy, Jessica, and herself) had just finished playing at a music festival. They played on a free stage, but it was better than nothing. Afterwards, Louise decided that it would be fun to go to a night club and get drunk, she refused to admit that she was still hurt about Logan and just wanted to get her mind off of things. She knew that if she told her bandmates that, then they would never agree to go. So after some persuading, they all decided to humour her, and one thing led to another, and now she was standing in a famous pop star’s bathroom, rethinking all of her life decisions.   
“Fuck you Logan Berry Bush, this is all your fucking fault.”  
A firm knock on the door was what brought Louise back into reality, and back into her situation where, despite whose fault it was, she had to get herself out of.   
She jumped back from the door, staring at the door knob as if it was about to attack her.   
A knock sounding again, and she took another step back.   
“I know you’re in there, it’s okay, you can come out, I have your phone.”   
Louise wrinkled her eyebrows, “umm, what?”  
“I have your phone,” Boo Boo repeated. “I charged it for you after you passed out last night, I was just wondering if you wanted it?”  
Louise looked around, kind of wondering if this was some kind of joke. “Uhh, I know this is awkward, and I don’t want you to think that I was looking through your phone or anything but uh, Gene and Jessica keep messaging you…They sound kinda worried…”  
Louise tip toed to the door, and rested her hand on the door knob. Should I open it? She thought. Well, of course you should open it, dummy. He has your cell phone.   
Louise closed her eyes, gripped the door knob, and opened it. When she opened her eyes, Boo Boo stood in front of her, blue eyes, and bright smile just as beautiful and hypnotizing as she remembered.   
“Hey, hope I didn’t startle you,” he said with ease, despite also being butt naked. “I just heard you come into the bathroom, and wanted to give you your phone so you wouldn’t be too freaked out.” He said, the smile on his face never faltering. He handed the phone to her, she very cautiously took it from him.   
“Yeah…thanks.”  
His smiled somehow managed to grow bigger, “no problem, hey…you look familiar do I know you?”  
Louise rolled her eyes and scoffed, “well, you did fuck me last night.”  
“Oh yeah! That was fun wasn’t it?”  
“Umm, yeah…”  
“But that’s not how I know you, is it?”  
Louise sighed, remembering the time she had hid in his tour bus, and the time she kept those annoying girls from throwing up on him.   
“No, that’s not how you know me.”  
“Well, then how do I know you?”  
Without warning, she brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could.   
She wasn’t surprised when he looked back at her, excitedly. “Oh my god! How are you?! It’s been suck a long time!”  
She chuckled, folded her arms across her chest, and looked down at her feet. “It sure has hasn’t it? I’m okay, you?”  
“Oh, I’m so good! I just started recording a new album!”  
Louise nodded, and smiled, not really sure what she should say. She gripped her phone, and sighed. “Well, thanks for the lovely night, and thanks for charging my phone for me, but I’m going to call my brother and ask him to pick me up.”  
“Oh, don’t do that! I’ll drive you home!”  
“Umm, pardon me?”  
“I’ll drive you home it’s the least I can do! Oh! But we should stop for breakfast first, I am starving!”  
“Kay, but why would you do that?”  
“Isn’t that what girls like after sex? Food? Also, we did have sex last night and I don’t want you to be taking the walk of shame alone, you are worth more than just a one-night stand.”  
Louise felt her cheeks grow pink, she wrapped a strand of her behind her ear, and cleared her throat. “Oh, um, well, thanks.”  
“Oh, and I’m so sorry about your shirt! I was drunk, I wasn’t thinking straight, I’ll let you borrow one of mine, I have your jeans though!”  
He ran away, leaving Louise standing in the bathroom alone and in confusion. He quickly returned with her jeans and panties nicely folded, and with a grey t-shirt.   
“I’m just going to go get changed okay?” He said with a smiled, before kissing her cheek, and ran (what she assumed) upstairs to go get changed.   
She was ready when he returned, and she admitted that he was looking a lot better than she was. He didn’t even look hungover at all, meanwhile she definitely looked like she had drunk sex last night.   
He took her hand in his, walked her to his car, and opened the door for her.   
She gave him a questioning look, but got into his car.   
He got into the driver’s side and began driving, annoying pop music playing loudly through his stereo.   
Louise groaned and rolled her eyes, “could you please turn this down?”  
Boo Boo did turn it down, which surprised her, but she was please nonetheless.   
“What’s wrong? Do you not like pop music?”  
Louise shook her head, “not overly.”  
“Okay, well, what’s your favourite type of music?”  
“Metal,” she replied happily.  
Boo Boo’s raise his eyebrows, “Metal? Really?”  
Louise nodded, “yeah, I’m actually the lead singer of a metal band.”  
Boo Boo shook his head and laughed, “I never would’ve guessed, especially since you sneaked into my tour bus all those years ago.”  
Louise groaned again, and felt her entire face go red. “You still remember that?”  
“Of course I remember that! It was odd, not to mention that all you wanted to do was slap me.”  
“Kay, I had no idea how to control my feelings at the time, I was 9!”  
“Oh, and how old are you now?”   
“19.”  
“Ahh, so you’re underage.”  
Louise froze, “what?”  
“How did you get into the club last night? You’re not legal drinking age.”  
Louise folded her arms across her chest, “well, no. But did you know that in Canada the legal drinking age is 19?!”  
Boo Boo chuckled, “yeah, but we’re not in Canada now, are we?”  
“Umm, well, no.”  
He chuckled again, “don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”  
Boo Boo ended up taking her to a diner, that stood on the side of the highway, practically in the middle of nowhere.   
“Wow, if I didn’t know any better I would say you were trying to take to a secluded place to kill me,” Louise joked as she climbed out of the car.   
“Please,” Boo Boo scoffed as he closed the car door, “if I wanted to kill you, I would’ve done it by now.”  
There weren’t many people inside of the diner, which was completely fine by Louise, it was small, comfy, and the smell of pancakes and bacon swirled up Louise’s nose, practically causing her to drool.   
“God, I’m hungry,” she whispered.   
Boo Boo turned to look at her, “well, this place is definitely the place to go then.”   
Boo Boo led Louise to a booth near the end of the diner, away from any windows.   
“I don’t like sitting by windows, paparazzi is everywhere.”  
Louise nodded, “must be tough.”  
“Oh, you have no idea!”  
They both ended up ordering blueberry pancakes, with a side of bacon, and a big glass of orange juice.   
Once the waitress had gone away with their orders written down, Boo Boo flashed Louise a smile. “Guess, we’re a match made in heaven.”  
Louise laughed, both nervously and bashfully, “yeah…”  
“So,” Boo Boo started, “what were you doing in the club last night?”  
She shrugged, “my band and I had just finished a gig at a music festival. I thought it’d be fun to go to a club.”  
“Yeah? Why a club?”  
“Uhh, I don’t know? I wanted to get drunk I guess?”  
“Do you usually get drunk?”  
“Umm, lately, more than usual, yeah.” Louise had no idea why she was being so honest with him. Yeah, she fangirled over him all the time when she was a kid, but she barely even knew the guy.   
“Hmm, is it a boy?”  
The question took her completely off guard. “What?”  
“Is it a boy?” he repeated. “Or I guess, is it a boy that is making you want to get drunk?”  
Louise bit her bottom lip, “something like that.”  
“Hmm,” He didn’t seem shocked, or offended, which relieved Louise. “Tell me about it.”  
He folded his hands onto the table, and leaned in, looking genuinely curious.   
“Uhhh, okay… Well, we weren’t dating or anything, but I guess you could say I was in love with him. He wasn’t in love with me though, I was just his booty call. We were friends with benefits, and we had fun together…I don’t know, I was just way too in love, and then he left.”  
“Hmm,” Boo Boo nodded, showing that he understood everything that she had said. “Well,” he said after a while of processing her words. “He’s missing out, you seem great.”  
Louise didn’t stop herself from smiling like an idiot, “yeah, thanks.”  
When they finished their breakfast, Boo Boo drove her back to the motel that her and her band were staying at. Before she was able to get out of the car, Boo Boo handed her a piece of paper with the name “Bradley Bosler” on it and a number.   
Louise looked down at it, confused. “What’s this?”  
Boo Boo flashed her another smile, “my number.”  
Louise was taken aback, “wait, your real name is Bradley Bosler?”  
“Well yeah, what? Did you think Boo Boo was my real name?”  
“Umm, well no but-“  
“Look, I really enjoyed my time with you, not just the sex but the talks we had during our drive, and at the diner. I just hope that we could continue talking and perhaps meet up sometime?”  
Louise smiled, “well, I’m not from California, I live in Maryland.”  
“Hey, I play shows in Maryland! Plus, I’m rich I can go there whenever I want!”  
“Yeah? Then I better see you there sometimes!”  
“You can count on it!”  
“Good!”  
They chuckled, and before she got out, she leaned in and kissed him.   
“Thanks,” she said when she pulled back. “For the sex, for the shirt, for the ride, and of course for the food.”  
“Hey, it’s my pleasure, I’ll see you around.”  
“See you around,” Louise said, climbed out of the car, and watched him drive away.   
***  
A loud doorbell was what finally woke Louise up from her deep sleep. Her phone beside her vibrated, she picked it up and read a text from Bradley.   
I'm here :) I’m outside


	3. Chapter 3

Louise didn’t waste a single second in jumping up from her bed, and running towards the door. She even pushed Gene into the wall as he was walking down the stairs to go open the front door.   
“Hey! I was just trying to be friendly!” Louise ignored his remarks, and put her hand on the doorknob.   
Before she allowed herself to swing open the door, she patted her hair down, cleared her throat, and tried to make it look like she didn’t just frantically jump out of bed while also dying from the flu.  
She opened the door, and put on the most casual face that she could manage. Hiding any part of her that may reveal any excitement that had been accumulating inside of her.   
“Hey,” she spoke slowly, trying to sound like she hadn’t been eagerly expecting him. “Took you long enough.”   
Bradley flashed her one of his famous smiles, and opened his arms wide.   
“Dammit Louise, I missed you,” his voice full of need, and happiness.   
Louise didn’t stop herself from smiling, “geez, you must be very desperate for love if you miss my abuse,” she joked as she accepted his embrace.   
Bradley wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, but then quickly pushing her back.   
“Are you sick?” his voice full of concern. “You’re burning up.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, and stomped back into her house. “I’m fine!”  
Bradley grabbed a suitcase that he had sat on the ground, and quickly ran after her.   
“Wait! You’re not coming to the concert, are you?!” He shouted after her as he ran up the stairs.   
When he reached the top, he saw Louise sprawled out on the couch. “Yes, I am I’m fine!”  
It was at this time that Linda came out from the kitchen. “Who was at the door?! Was it Boo Boo? Is Boo Boo here?”  
She walked out into the living room, her face lighting up when she saw her daughter’s boyfriend standing in front of her.   
“Hey, Mrs. B! Long time no see,” He opened his arms again, and went in to hug Linda.   
Linda happily obliged, loving how open Boo Boo was hugs to physical affection.  
“Oh! We’re so happy you’re here! Louise wouldn’t shut up about you all week-”  
“You mean; you wouldn’t shut up about it?” Linda ignored Louise, and continued hugging Bradley.   
“Oh, she was just so excited! But now look at her,” she pulled away and motioned towards Louise. “She’s so sick, her fever has gone down but only by a little.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, and turned over on the couch. “How many times do I have to tell all of you?! I’m fine!”  
Bradley frowned, “babe, there is nothing wrong with admitting you’re sick.”  
“Ugh! Who asked you?!”  
Bradley shrugged, unfazed by her outbursts, “I’m just trying to show you that I care.”  
“Well, stop!”  
Linda sighed, “she’s just a little cranky.”  
Bradley’s mood, and his happy expression didn’t change. “I completely understand Mrs. B. Would you mind if I had some time alone with her?”  
“Oh for sure! You too lovebirds have all the time you need!”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem!”   
As Linda went back to the kitchen, Bradley went and sat on the couch with Louise.   
Louise squeezed her eyes shut, and shoved her face into the couch cushions. Bradley gently ran his hands through his hair, something that he had always done to comfort her, and something that Louise would never admit to loving.   
“Babe?”  
“What?” Louise spat.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Oh my god, yes! Why are you so worried?!”  
“Because I love you.”  
Louise froze, and so did Bradley. Tension suddenly filling the air, Louise’s heart suddenly beating ten times faster.   
She hesitantly looked up to meet Bradley’s blue eyes, that were as bright and happy as she always remembered them.   
“Y-you do?”  
His smile crept up across his face, “yeah, I do.”  
She sat up, “why?”  
He laughed, and pulled her into him. “What do you mean ‘why’? Because you’re my best friend, because I go all over the country, all over the world, but my favourite place to be is right here, when I’m with you. Louise Belcher, I’m going to marry you one day.”  
Louise hid her face in his chest so that he wouldn’t see her face turn a bright red. “What?”  
“I’m going to marry you,” he repeated. “I’m going to have a family with you, that’s what I want most.”  
Louise kept her face hidden in his chest. Her heart hammered in her ears, and she felt her stomach do flip flops. Am I feeling butterflies? She asked herself. She wanted to open her mouth to say something, but she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what she should say. Should she say ‘I love you’ back? She couldn’t deny, she had feelings for the guy, they had been dating for two years after all, but did she love him? She always got excited when she saw him, she always got a smile on her face when she saw a text from him, but did she really love him?  
As she began to think of the question too deeply, she suddenly began to wonder if she had ever been in love with anyone. Immediately, she thought about Logan. She thought about their high school “romances”, they weren’t really romances though, just two teenagers agreeing to be nothing more than fuck buddies. But, to Louise it was much more than that. Sure, Logan wasn’t the first guy that she had ever slept with, but their act was much more to her than a simple one-night stand…Though, he’d never known that.   
She pushed him out of her head when she felt tears gather in her eyes. She took a deep breath, looked up at Bradley, and said: “I love you too.”  
Bradley’s smile grew bigger (Louise thinking that she didn’t even know that was possible), and he kissed her, deeply and passionately. 

 

After Louise, and Bradley’s conversation, Louise passed out on the couch, and awoke to Bradley, Linda, and Bob all laughing together in the kitchen.  
Louise sat up on the couch, her head spinning, and blotches of colour flashing in her eyes.   
“Maybe I shouldn’t go to the concert…” she mumbled to herself, but then shook her head (which she regretted after it made her even more dizzy). “No, I’m going,” she whispered and got up to go see what they were talking about in the kitchen.   
When she got there, she saw that her father, (who she assumed had just closed up the restaurant) was sitting at the table, showing Bradley, who looked highly intrigued and highly amused, a book of burger puns.   
Linda-who was making coffee- was the first one to notice Louise.   
“Louise! How are you feeling, baby?”  
Bradley’s head snapped up, his face looking delighted to see Louise awake. He got up from the table so that he could go over and kiss her.   
“I’m so glad you’re awake! You dad was just showing me his genius puns! Here, listen to this one: Foot Feta-ish Burger!” Louise raised her eyebrows at how amused he was, and rolled her eyes when both him, and Bob started laughing hysterically.   
“I’m so glad someone finally appreciates the puns I work so hard in creating!” Bob shouted happily (something that he usually never did).   
“Uhh, yeah, okay.” Louise said, as she sat down at the table. “So, when are we leaving?”  
Everyone stopped and turned to look at her.   
“Uh, what?”  
“You’re going to the concert?” Bob asked.   
Louise shrugged, “yeah.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes! I have the flu, I’m not dying!”  
“Yeah, but I think you should stay home and rest.”  
Beside him, Bradley nodded, “exactly! Babe, It’s okay,” he took Louise’s hand. “It’s totally fine if you don’t go. I understand, there is nothing wrong with taking care of yourself.”  
“Guys! I’ve told you a million times! I’m fine!” She pulled her hand away from Bradley’s.  
Linda sighed, “listen everyone, we’re not going to be able to change Louise’s mind, if she wants to go, let her go. If she starts to feel sick she can just come back home.”  
Louise, surprised by her mother’s input, nodded. “See? Thanks mom!”  
Bob and Bradley exchanged a glance.   
Bradley sighed, “fine, but if you feel like you have to come back home, know that that is totally fine and I will not be offended.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “I once played a whole metal concert with a broken arm, no offense but I think metal concerts are a little bit more hardcore than yours,” she mumbled and then got up to get ready.

After getting out of the pajamas that Louise felt had become her new home, she slipped on her favourite ripped, black skinny jeans, her favourite “Parental Guidance is Advised” t-shirt, and her combat boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, telling herself that she was not going to fit in with the other girls at a Boo Boo concert, but that that was fine. She wasn’t there to fit in anyway, she was there to support her boyfriend.   
When Louise walked out of her room, she watched as Bradley wore his tattered black pullover hoodie, that he used to hide his blonde hair, and his sunglasses that he used to hide his face. Louise rolled her eyes.   
“Still haven’t found a better way to hide from your fans?”  
“I know I look stupid, but my fans are nothing to joke about…they can be terrifying sometimes!”   
Louise rolled her eyes again, “alright, well, let’s head out.”   
Every time that Bradley played at Wonder Warf (which was a lot more now that he was dating Louise), he would ride to the concert with Bob and Linda, who would drop him off through a secret entrance close to the stage so that he wouldn’t get trampled by fans.   
This never seemed to fail since Bradley’s fans would never expect to see him getting out of a beat up old car.   
Louise and Gene sat in the back seat, and watched as Bradley climbed out of the car.   
“Thanks for the ride again, Mr. and Mrs. B can’t wait to see you out there! I gotta run now though, I’m being opened by a metal band, which usually never happens! Can’t have that loud noise ruin the vibe I try so hard to maintain-no offense Louise-anyways, I gotta go make sure they keep their head banging to a minimum, see ya!” He shouted before slamming the car door and basically skipping his way towards his stage.   
“Hmmm,” Gene said, “he’s not why you barely play music anymore is it?”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “please, like I’m going to let some dumb boy take me away from my music.”  
“Then why haven’t you played lately?”  
“Because I’m sick!”   
“Ahh, that makes sense, and here I told Jessica that you had quit the band.”  
“What?! Gene, why would you do that?! Are you stupid?!”  
Gene laughed, “calm down, Louise, I didn’t actually tell her that! We’re just all a little bummed that we haven’t played music in a while.”  
Louise sighed, and folded her arms across her chest. “Me too.”  
Bob drove to the front of the park to try and find parking (which was next to impossible during a Boo Boo concert), then they walked up to the stage, showing the free passes that Bradley had given them, and stood amongst a crowd of teenage girls.   
“Ugh,” Bob groaned, “Linda, do we have to come to these concerts?”  
“Oh hush, Bobby! It’s good to be here, we have to support our son-in-law after all.”  
“He’s not your son-in-law!” Louise snapped, “he’s just my boyfriend.”  
“Son-in-law?” Gene chimed, without listening to anything else that Louise had said. “You and Bradley are getting married?”  
“What? No!”  
“What?” Linda asked innocently. “It could happen, you have been dating for two years, isn’t it acceptable for me to say that?”  
Bob sighed, “Linda, they’re not married yet-”  
“Can you please stop saying ‘yet’?!” Louise shouted.  
Bob and Linda exchanged a glance.   
Louise’s expression softened, “I’m sorry, it’s just, weird.”  
Bob and Linda didn’t say anything after that, and were both relieved when Louise’s friend, and bandmate Jessica spotted them in the crowd.   
Louise raised her eyebrows and nodded towards her.   
Jessica looked just as out of place as Louise. Her hair was dishevelled, she was wearing fishnet stockings, a red and black plaid mini skirt, and her favourite New Years Day t-shirt. She walked up to Louise, her eyes raised in amusement.   
“Hey, I’m surprised you’re here.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“You still sick?”  
“Oh, yeah.”  
Jessica’s lips twitched upwards, “then why are you here? Supporting your boyfriend?”  
Louise gripped Jessica’s arm, “shush! You know you’re not supposed to say that! I wasn’t even supposed to tell you!”  
“Holy fuck, Louise! You’re burning up!”  
Louise quickly let go of Jessica’s arm, “I’m fine!” she snarled.   
Jessica rolled her eyes, and shook her head, “whatever. Anyways, did you hear about the band that’s opening up for Boo Boo?”  
“No, well, I heard they’re a metal band.”  
Jessica nodded, “yeah, it seems like they’re making it big, I heard that they’re from here too.”  
Louise scoffed, “yeah, right. As if any band could ever make it out of here.”  
“Ouch Belcher, do you not have faith in our band?”  
Louise shrugged, “I don’t know if I have that much faith in general.”  
“Well, I heard they’re good. They’ve been opening up for a lot of pop singers, and Christian bands. I heard they’re trying to open up for big named metal bands.”  
“Yeah, well, we’ll see how good they are. Plus, they’re opening up for a concert full of fifteen-year-old girls, they can’t be that good.”   
As if on cue, the stage was illuminated by bright flashing lights, and banner with the band name: Shouty Four Ears written across it in bold black letters.   
The name struck Louise like a lightening strike.   
“Four ears?” she whispered to herself.   
“Huh?” Jessica asked, her eyes glued to the stage.   
“Four ears,” Louise repeated.   
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“Logan used to call me that.”  
“Ha, maybe this is Logan’s band!” Jessica joked, just as Logan’s friends Malcolm, Jake, and Chad ran up on stage, each taking their instruments.   
“Umm, Jessica, tell me if I’m crazy but don’t they look a lot like…”  
Logan suddenly jumped up onto the stage, his red guitar hanging around his shoulder like a weapon, he confidently marched towards the microphone like he owned the stage, even though he was playing his music to teenage girls that would probably never appreciate it.   
Jessica, and Louise froze, their jaws practically hitting the ground.   
“Hey!” Gene exclaimed, “isn’t that Logan?”  
Louise squeezed her eyes shut, “Gene, shut up!”  
To her surprise, Gene didn’t say anything, or maybe he couldn’t, because Logan’s voice was booming through the speakers.  
“Hey everybody, my name is Logan, and we are the band Shouty Four Ears. We’d like to thank everyone for coming out tonight, and for the first song, we’re going to be performing a cover of ‘Loser’ by Beartooth.”  
Louise opened her eyes to see Logan back away from the microphone, aggressively strumming his guitar, singing and screaming the words into the microphone as if that was what he was born to do. 

“I've always been a fan of the night life, cause it's the only life I had.   
Expressing my mind with paper and a pen  
playing my guitar till my fingers bled on the carpet   
Maybe I wasn't like all the normal kids. I was born just a little bit different.   
I tried to fit in I got sick of it”

Louise felt her head begin to spin. Logan left. Logan left three years ago, and they hadn’t spoken since. Logan left…Logan came back. 

“You say I'm just a loser in the background. I can never seem to get it right  
But I'm learning my worth is more than your word.   
You told me I would back out, I would break down, I'm not even putting up a fight.   
But I'm learning my worth is more than your word.”

Around her, very few people in the crowd were cheering, and jumping for joy at Logan and his band. Most people were just looking confused at each other, wondering were the hell Boo Boo was, and wondering who the weird blonde guy on stage, who was screaming into the microphone was. 

“It wasn't easy being rejected by the thing I wanted so bad.   
To be excepted, to be wanted, to wake up and say this is gonna be a good day.  
Maybe I wasn't like all the normal kids, I was born just a little bit different.   
tried to fit in I got sick of it!”

In all honesty, Louise wanted to be cheering. She wanted to jump, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. Logan had done it-well, he wasn’t all the way there, but he made if further than he ever would’ve thought possible-and all she wanted to do was to let him know that she was proud of him. But she couldn’t, she frowned, believing that Logan probably didn’t even want to see her. 

“It wasn't easy being rejected by the thing I wanted so bad.   
To be excepted, to be wanted, to wake up and say this is gonna be a good day.  
Maybe I wasn't like all the normal kids, I was born just a little bit different.   
I tried to fit in I got sick of it.”

But if that was true, then, why did he name his band after her? Unless he just thought it would be a good name for a band?

“You say I'm just a loser in the background, I can never seem to get it right   
But I'm learning my worth is more than your word.   
You told me I would back out, I would break down, I'm not even putting up a fight.   
But I'm learning my worth is more than your word.  
I was born a little bit different  
You say I'm just a loser in the background. I can never seem to get it right  
But I'm learning my worth is more than your word.   
You told me I would back out, I would break down, I'm not even putting up a fight.   
But I'm learning my worth is more than your word.  
I got sick of it!!!”

Louise’s head started spinning, and the ground under feet didn’t feel very stable. Behind her, Bob looked down at his daughter with concern filling his eyes.   
“Uh, Louise, are you okay?”  
Louise couldn’t answer her, she felt sweat dripping down her forehead, her bones, and muscles suddenly feeling super weak. She would never allow herself to say it out loud but everyone had been right, she should’ve just stayed home.   
“L-Louise?” Bob asked again.  
Louise reached out to grab Bob. She managed to get her grip on something though she wasn’t sure what. 

“I TRIED TO FIT IN I GOT SICK OF IT!!!”

Just as the song was ending, her surroundings started to smash into each other, creating dark coloured blurbs. Then, as Louise tumbled towards the ground, there was only one thing on her mind: They had totally fucked in his car that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Louise’s eyes fluttered open to see a bright white light. For a split second she honestly thought that she had died, and was on her way to the “other side” or whatever.   
Oh well, she thought. I lived a mediocre life that probably would’ve just spiral downward, it was time to die.   
Unfortunately for her, once her eyesight became focused, she saw that the bright lights were definitely not coming from a spiritual paradise, but from cheap fluorescent hospital lights.   
She moved her head and groaned, half because her head was not only spinning, but now pounding. And because she was very inconvenienced about still being alive.   
Standing next to the bed beside her, was her mother, who had just gasped at her daughter’s movement.   
“Bobby, she moved! We have to call the nurse!” Linda practically shrieked. Her shouts probably being heard throughout the entire hospital.   
“Huh?” Louise whimpered quietly, failing to get the attention of her mother or her father.   
“Linda, calm down-”  
Linda interrupted Bob-who was sitting on a blue leather chair, drinking a cup of cheap coffee-by one of her shouts. “But we have to call the nurse!”  
Without waiting another second, Linda grabbed the button that laid beside Louise’s bed, and began aggressively pressing the nurse button.   
It didn’t take long for a nurse to come running into the room, looking frightened, and out of breath.   
“What-what is it? Is everything okay?”  
“My daughter! She woke up!”  
The nurse’s expression fell, and suddenly looked very unimpressed.   
“Is that why you were pressing the button?”  
“I was told to call someone when she woke up!” Linda shouted back defensively.   
Bob stood up, trying to get in the middle of the two angry women.   
“Uhh, yes we were told that,” he addressed the nurse, “though I will admit my wife overreacted. Could you just please check our daughter?”  
At this point, Louise was still unsure of where she was. Wasn’t she at a concert?”  
The nurse huffed, and went over to Louise, checking her temperature and heart rate.   
“She seems fine,” she said as she held a stethoscope up to Louise’s chest. “Although, she still has a fever, I suggest Tylenol, rest, and no more going out to concerts. I don’t care how big of a Boo Boo fan you are.”   
Louise shook her head, “what? I’m-”   
The nurse rolled her eyes, “save it, do you know how many girls come in here because they went to his concerts while sick?”  
“Umm, I was a Boo Boo fan when I was a child, but I grew out of that!” Louise snapped. “I was just there to be supportive!”  
“Louise-” Bob started but was interrupted by the nurse.   
“Yeah, okay, just stay hydrated,” she said, her voice dripping in arrogance, before she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.   
Louise took a deep breath, her chest feeling heavy and her head feeling light again. She brought her hand to her head, feeling a bandage wrapping her head.   
She gasped, and looked up at her parents. “What the hell is this?!”  
Linda ran towards her, and placed her hands on Louise’s arm. “Sweetie, it’s okay, you just hit your head that’s all.”  
“Huh?”   
“You fainted,” Bob informed her, “you were in the concert and I guess got a light headed and collapsed.”  
“What? What time is it?” Louise frantically looked around the room, trying to find a clock.   
Bob shook his head, “don’t worry, you’ve only been out for two hours.”  
Louise leaned her head back against the pillow, “where’s Bradley?”  
“He’s still at his concert,” Linda answered with a frown. “But Gene is here, and Tina is on her way!”  
“What? Tina lives three hours from here, she shouldn’t need to come, I’m fine.”  
“Aww, but she cares about you. You’re her little sister!”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “yes, but I’m not a child.”  
Linda cleared her throat, “there’s someone else that’s here to see you.”  
“Umm, okay, who?”  
“An old friend!”  
“I don’t have friends.”  
“Oh hush, Louise! You have plenty of friends!”  
“Mom, I literally do not.”  
“Ugh, Louise! He’s an old friend and was really worried about you and wanted to come see if you were alright!”  
“Okay, well, who is it?”  
In retrospect, Louise should’ve seen it coming. But in her hazy state, and blurred mind, the sight of Logan Bush walking into her hospital room after her parents left the room to “surprise” her with her old friend, almost caused her to faint again.   
She looked around the room, wondering if there was anyway she could escape. There was a window to the right of her bed, perhaps she could jump out of it. The door wasn’t an option, having doctors chase her was not something she wanted at the moment (thought it definitely wouldn’t have been a first time).   
She was seriously considering the window at the moment, but when she went to sit up, her bones and body ached. She had no energy to even fucking sit up. What made her think that she could fall out of a window and survive?   
Well, she thought, dying would be the opposite of an inconvenience right now.   
“Louise?” Logan’s careful voice brought Louise back to reality.   
She cleared her throat, “Logan,” she spat. “What is your stupid face doing back here?”  
“Oh you know, I missed having a punching bag. Unfortunately for me, the blacktop got to you before I did. Or should I say, you got to the blacktop?” Logan replied without hesitation.   
“Oh my god! Seriously what are you doing here?! Nobody asked you to be here, you stupid fuck face! I’m in the fucking hospital and you have no sympathy for me?!”  
Logan didn’t respond, he just stared at his high school sweet heart (or fuck buddy, more accurately) with an amused smile on his face.   
Louise felt the edges of her lips perk up, and despite her trying, she couldn’t get herself to stop from grinning.   
So just as the air around them grew heavy, they both let out an uncontrollable fit of laughter.   
“Louise-fucking-Belcher,” he spoke as he sat at the edge of her bed. “How did I know that you’d get yourself in the hospital?”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “puh-lease, should I remind you of all the times you’ve gotten yourself put in the hospital?”  
Logan chuckled, and shook his head.   
“There was the time you crashed the motorcycle your mom told you not to get,” Louise started, not waiting for him to reply. “yeah, I remember standing in your hospital room watching you get yelled at by your Bitch-Mom. Let’s see, there was the time you got that huge-ass sliver of drift wood stuck in your foot that time we ditched class, and not to mention the time you broke your arm, falling out of a tent while rushing to get dressed after…” Louise stopped herself, her face turning a deep red.   
Logan raised his eyebrows, and motioned for her to continue, “after what?”  
“You know what,” Louise snapped. She hadn’t seen Logan in three years, and she was already bringing up the times they had fucked.   
“Do you regret it?”  
“Shut up, Bush.”  
“Hey,” he lifted his hands innocently, “just asking a question.”  
Louise huffed, looked down at her hands. She thought she was over this.   
“What are you doing here?” Her voice was soft, gentle, almost hesitant. As if she was nervous to hear the answer.   
“Uh, your dad-kinda made a huge deal and called the ambulance, and at first I didn’t notice that it was you. I mean, why would you be at a Boo Boo concert? You stopped listening to his music when you were what? 12? Anyway, I heard your mother’s loud screaming, and I wanted to see if you were okay.”  
“So, you came rushing to the hospital?”  
“Yeah…wouldn’t you?”  
Louise finally looked up at Logan, her eyes glistening. Would she?  
Her mind suddenly flashing back to the conversation her and Bradley had in her living room. How her “I love you” felt hallow.   
“Do you believe in love?” she blurted out without thinking.   
Immediately Logan jumped back from her, and both became flustered, and red faced.   
“Umm, w-what?” Logan stammered.   
Louise had never felt herself blush as much as that moment. “Umm, just ignore that, I-I don’t know what I was thinking!”  
Logan chuckled nervously, “are you okay?”  
“Uhh, no, can’t you see the bandage wrapped around my head? I’ve gone mad.”  
Logan raised an eyebrow, “you’ve just gone mad?”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “shut up!”  
Logan smiled, shook his head, and folded his arms across his chest. “So, what were you doing at the Boo Boo concert.”  
Louise shrugged, “I was bored, felt it would be something good to do.” Louise didn’t know why she was lying. She knew exactly why she was at that Boo Boo concert. She was there to support her boyfriend. Her fun, loving, perfect boyfriend…Why didn’t she want to tell Logan that?  
Logan nodded, “you couldn’t have found a better way to occupy your time?”  
Louise shook her head, “no.”  
“What about your band?”  
“I’m too sick to play right now.”  
He shrugged, “alright.”  
“So, what are you doing here?”  
“I already told you,” Logan responded, looking confused.   
“I meant back in town.”  
“Me?”  
“Uh, yeah. Do you see anyone else in this room?”  
“Geez, Four Ears, feisty aren’t we?”  
Louise flinched at the nickname.   
“Well, my band and I have been going on tour. Nothing huge just opening up for big names.”  
“Umm, that sounds pretty big!”  
“Yeah but, they’re all names that don’t care about metal music, ya know?”  
Louise nodded, remembering Bradley’s words. “Yeah, I know.”  
“We think we have a shot at getting signed though. So, we’re going to take a break from touring with pop stars, and chill here for a while to work on our music.”  
“You’re staying here?” Louise asked, not sure if she felt excited or horrified.   
“Yeah, this is our last show for now.”  
Louise nodded slowly, looking around the room trying to process everything. “For how long?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Silence.   
“Well,” Louise sighed, trying to fill the air, “I hope things work out for you.”  
The side of Logan’s mouth perked up, “thanks.”  
Louise nodded, “yep,” she replied, popping the p.   
They both sighed, looking around the room awkwardly.   
“Are you staying with your mom?”  
Logan’s head snapped up, he ran a hand through his hair, and groaned. “Yeah, it’s not ideal, and I want to get my own place. I wanna try to find another job while I’m here, save up more money, ya know?”  
Louise nodded, “yeah, you should. I-I think my dad mentioned he wanted help.” She didn’t know whether to regret the words as they left her mouth. She hated Logan, she always had. All the times they fucked were just ways they used to pass the time…Right? Even so, he left, and for that Louise would always be mad at him for.  
“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”  
“Why would I mind? It’s not like I hate you or anything.”  
Logan smirked, “yeah. Right.”  
After a while of trying to avoid eye contact, they were finally able to look at each other, and smile.   
Okay, Louise thought, maybe I did miss him just a little.  
The air was suddenly light, and Louise almost felt like she was back in high school until suddenly, Bradley came bursting into the room followed by Tina and Gene.   
“Louise! Oh my god, Louise, are you okay?!” His face was panicked, as he ran over to his girlfriend, and pulled her into a hug.   
“What? Bradley, I’m f-OW! Kay, don’t squeeze me too tightly!”  
“Oh, sorry.”  
Logan looked at Bradley and Louise with the most dumbfounded face Louise had ever seen him wear. She felt her face go red again, though she wasn’t really sure why.   
“W-wait, you know Boo Boo?” Logan tried to keep the surprise in his voice to minimum.   
Bradley let go of Louise, and turned to Logan.   
“Uhh, who are you?”  
“Um, I’m the lead singer of Shouty Four Ears…I opened up for you tonight.”  
Bradley wrinkled his eyebrows, “oh yeah, right. What are you doing here?”  
“I’m supporting my friend, what are you doing here?!” Logan practically shouted.   
“I’m here to support my girlfriend!”   
Logan looked taken aback. He turned his gaze towards Louise.   
“You are dating Boo Boo?”   
Before Louise could reply, Bradley wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed, not caring whether or not he was causing her any pain.   
“Yes, this girl has been my lovely girlfriend for the past two years!”  
Logan’s eyes widened, “two years? You’ve been dating this asshole for two years?”  
Louise opened her mouth to say something but it seemed like neither Bradley or Logan were going to let her get her word in.   
“Asshole?!” Bradley exclaimed as if it was the worst insult he had ever heard. “I’m not an asshole! Louise tell him!”  
“Wow, really?! Getting your girlfriend to defend you?!”  
Louise looked at her two siblings, who were standing close to the door, with desperate eyes.   
Tina and Gene exchanged a glance before Tina walked up to the boys, and stood in-between them.   
“Boys, settle down, there is not need for arguing, we must think about our sickly loved one,” Tina motioned towards Louise.  
Louise rolled her eyes, “gee, thanks.”  
“Oh, no problem.”  
Louise huffed, “I can’t deal with this right now, I want to go home.”  
“Don’t worry, babe, we will get you home soon,” anxiety dripped from Bradley’s voice.   
Behind him, Logan burst out laughing. “Babe? Really, Four Ears? You let him call you ‘babe’? You didn’t even let me call you that.”  
Bradley’s eyes widened, as he looked at Logan, then at Louise, and then back to Logan.   
“Wait-are you two-did you two…”  
“Boys!” Tina suddenly shouted, making everyone jump. “Louise here is sick. Stop being so disrespectful, and let her sleep!”  
To Louise’s relief, both boys agreed.   
Logan sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, Four Ears.”  
Louise shrugged. “That’s fine I guess…Just not feeling too well.”  
Logan looked down at his feet, “well, I’ll see you around I guess?”  
“Um, yeah, see you around.”  
Logan looked up and made eye contact for a split second, before turning on his heels and walking out of the room.   
Louise sighed, both in relief and in annoyance.   
“Okay, now that he’s gone,” Bradley began, taking both of her hands in his. “How are you?”  
Louise pulled his hands away, “I’m fine.” Her voice coming out harsher than she intended them to. “How are you?” She asked trying not to sound mad.   
“I’m good, thanks for asking. My show went great.”  
Louise raised her eyebrows, “oh, well, how good.”  
Bradley smiled, “yes, it was great. Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner; I just couldn’t let me my fans down.”  
Louise smiled mockingly, “Ahh, yes, your girlfriend in the hospital can wait. Just can’t disappoint those 15-year-old girls.”  
Bradley’s face brightened, “yes! Exactly! I’m so glad you understand!”   
Louise rolled her eyes, and turned back to her sister. “Tina, can you go get Mom and Dad? I want to get out of here.”  
Tina didn’t bat an eye as she walked out of the room, to find her parents.   
Since Louise wasn’t in a critical condition, they were able to let her go.   
Her family, and Bradley treating her as if she was made of glass as they made their way to the car, and then back home. Any other day she would mind, she would yell at them and tell them that she was fine, and to stop treating her as if she was a baby.  
But, this wasn’t any other day. Not really, this was the day that Logan Bush, Logan-Fucking-Bush, came back into her life.   
While on the car ride home, she couldn’t help but look over at Bradley. He was happy, full of himself, he had a huge ass ego (something that Louise couldn’t deny), but he wasn’t a bad guy. Also, they had been dating for two years, she couldn’t exactly just break up with him.   
Louise stopped herself, what was happening? She was happy in her relationship! Why was she suddenly thinking about breaking up with Bradley?  
She bit her bottom lip, and looked out the window. She knew exactly why.  
Not that it mattered though, Logan would leave like he did last time. He said that this was just temporary.   
She sighed, and decided that it was best to try not to get her hopes up. 

When they arrived back home, Bradley carefully lead Louise to her room, and laid her down on her bed, laying down beside her.   
Louise huffed, and turned into Bradley, trying to keep her mind off of Logan. She wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled into his chest.   
Bradley wrapped an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head.   
“Hey, babe?” Bradley whispered.   
“Hmm?”  
“I have to tell you something.”  
“What is it?” Louise mumbled, already have asleep.   
“I-umm-I know we said that I would be staying here for a while, but something came up.”  
Louise’s head snapped up, “what? What do you mean?”  
Bradley let out a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair. “Look, I’m upset about this too, but my manager thought I’d be a good idea if I added a little more shows to my tour.”  
Louise wrinkled her eyebrows, “how much is a ‘little’?”  
“Five more shows, but, I may be gone for a little while longer.”  
“Why?” Louise demanded impatiently.   
“Calm down, baby, I don’t want to upset you, especially not now. I don’t want to do this but I have to…Pop star life, ya know?”  
Louise opened her mouth but nothing came out, or she was just unsure of what to say. There she was, waiting impatiently all week, waiting for the boyfriend that she barely sees to arrive, and now she has to watch him leave again.   
“Well, where are you going?”  
Bradley sighed again, and bit his bottom lip. “Europe.”  
“What? E-Europe? You’re leaving me and going to Europe?”  
“I’m sorry, babe-”  
“Don’t call me that!” Louise suddenly snapped, surprising her and Bradley at the same time.   
Bradley narrowed his eyes, as Louise wondered whether or not to apologize.   
Where did that come from? She asked herself.   
Bradley cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, but I have to do this.”  
Louise turned away from him, and squeezed her eyes shut. “When are you leaving?”  
“Tomorrow evening.”  
Louise bit her tongue, “and you’re just telling me about this now?”  
“Louise,” he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah, that’s fine.”  
“Is it?”  
Louise shrugged, “yeah, it’s your job or whatever, I understand, it’s not like I’m some clingy girlfriend.”  
Bradley let out a sigh of relief, “I’m so glad you understand, I love you, Louise.”  
Louise squeezed her eyes tighter, trying not to cry. “Yeah, I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

*Flashback*  
There weren’t many moments when Louise felt free. Sure, she was what many adults would call “rebellious”. Yes, she broke many rules, and snuck out plenty of times. But times when she felt free, when she didn’t feel the weight on her shoulders, and when she was free to let herself admit that she was in love with Logan Bush, those times were very rare.   
So, as Logan drove down the highway with Louise in the passenger seat, she unbuckled her seatbelt, rolled down the window, and stuck her head out the window.   
Logan looked over, and immediately panicked.   
“What the fuck, Louise?! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” He shouted, as he tried to pull her back in with one arm, while still driving with the other.   
Louise tried slapping his hand away. “Leave me alone, Bush! I’m taking in a piece of freedom!”  
She raised her arms above her head, the wind blowing her hair in her eyes, and Louise not caring. “WHOOOOO!!!” she screamed, the car behind them-which was filled with both Logan’s and Louise’s friends-honked.   
She laughed, and flipped them off. “Fuck off, Malcolm!”  
“Kay, Louise, get back inside of this fucking car, you’re giving me anxiety.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, but did as Logan asked. He was the driver after all, and him having an anxiety attack would probably be a lot less safe.   
She plopped back onto the seat, and re-buckled her seat belt.   
“Why are you such a party pooper, Logan?”  
Logan scoffed, “I’m not a party pooper. Who’s the one that convinced your parents to let you come on this camping trip?”  
“Please, I would’ve worn them down until they finally said yes.”  
“Oh, yeah, okay, sure, Louise, whatever you say.” He gripped the steering wheel a little too hard. “You were grounded for two weeks; do you honestly think you could’ve gotten out of that on your own?”  
Louise rolled her eyes again, and folded her arms around her chest. “You doubt me, Logan.”  
Logan nodded, “yep! You bet I do!”  
Louise playfully punched him in the arm, “you’re such an asshole!”  
“Nope, I’m just being honest.”  
Louise sighed, and turned the volume on the radio higher.   
Logan had connected his iPod to his stereo, blasting Summertime by My Chemical Romance through the small, two-door, beat-up car, that he had spent all his time working towards. Louise sighed blissfully, and leaned back against the seat. The song fitting her mood.   
“So,” Louise began. “Why did you invite me?”  
Logan wrinkled his eyebrows, “what do you mean, why did I invite you?”  
“I mean exactly what I said, why did you invite me?”  
“Umm, because you’re my friend? You’re my friend, and you’re fun, and you’re fun to be around when you’re drunk.”  
“Really?”  
Logan laughed, “yes, you are very fun when you’re drunk, but maybe it’s also because I’m drunk and can’t actually tell whether you’re a fun drunk or not.”  
“Wow, thanks!”  
“Come on, Four Ears. You know I’m kidding. I did invite you because you’re my friend though. And, you just make everything even more fun, I enjoy spending time with you.”  
Louise smiled, looking away so that he wouldn’t catch her blushing. “Well, thanks.”  
Logan chuckled, “yeah, no problem.”  
They continued travelling in silence. The only sounds filling the air, was the whooshing sounds of the car, and the radio.   
Once they approached the campsite, Louise turned to look at him.   
“So, why a camping trip?”  
He wrinkled his eyebrows, “what do you mean why?”  
Louise groaned, “do you not speak English? There’s no hidden meaning, I literally mean, why a camping trip? I thought you’d come up with something more extravagant like a trip to Vegas or something. I mean, isn’t going into your senior year of high school a big deal?”  
“Really? A trip to Vegas? Who am I? Fishoeder?”   
“It was just the first thing that came to mind, okay?!” Louise snapped.   
Logan laughed, “relax, Four Ears, I was just joking.”  
At this point, Logan had entered the campsite with their friends following behind them.   
They parked their cars around their fire pit, and then exited their cars.   
“So, guys, I have bad news!” Malcolm explained as he slammed his rickety car door shut.   
Logan rolled his eyes, “What is it now, Malcolm?”  
Malcom rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, so, I forgot the alcohol.”  
Suddenly, as if it had been the end of the world, everyone let out an exaggerated groan.   
“Malcolm you dummy!” Louise shouted, “you were supposed to get it? How am I supposed to get drunk now?!”   
“Honestly though,” Jessica muttered, her arms folded across her chest. “What’s the use of having a camping trip with no adults with you don’t have any alcohol?”  
Logan groaned, “that was literally the one thing you weren’t supposed to forget!”  
Malcolm raised his hands, trying to calm everyone down. “Listen everyone, it’ll be fine. I’ll drive back to the city and get all the alcohol. I should be back by the time it gets dark though, so by the time I come back all the tents better be sit up!”  
Louise shot him a death glare, “you did this on purpose, didn’t you? Didn’t you, you piece of shit?”  
Malcolm smirked, “calm down Belcher, you’ll still get drunk.”  
He proceeded to open his trunk, throwing tents, sleeping bags, and coolers full of bread and peanut butter.   
“All right friends, I’ll be back this evening! Make sure to have all of this set up by the tie I get back!”  
Logan groaned, “Malcolm, you’re an asshole, you did this on purpose, didn’t you?”  
Malcolm opened his car door, and flashed Logan a smile, “you want your alcohol, right?”  
Logan rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. The group watched, all wearing unimpressed looks on their faces, as Malcolm backed out of the campsite, and drove away.  
The group stood in silence for a while. Logan, Louise, Jessica, Rudy, Gene, Jake, and Chad all had their arms folded across their chest, and eyed each other awkwardly.   
Gene decided to clap his hands together, “okay everyone! You heard the man! Time to set up these tents!”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “could you please stop acting so enthusiastic all the time?”  
Gene smiled, “what’s the point of going through life without enthusiasm? Come on everyone!”  
Everyone grumbled, as they began to pick up pieces of tent that Malcolm had thrown out of his trunk.  
Louise turned to Logan, “please play good music and put me out of this misery?”   
“You got it, babe.”  
“You know I hate it when you call me that.”  
“Which is why I call you that!”   
Logan plugged his phone into his car stereo, and began blasting his music on repeat as they all worked together to set up the tents.   
It was surprisingly easy and fun, mostly because they all managed to have fun with each other. Throwing things, hiding under tarps, and then jumping out to scare each other. The night hadn’t begun, they were still sober but by some miracle, they were all having fun.   
The sun was beginning to set by the time they were done setting up camp. They had even managed to gather twigs, and wood for a camp fire. So as a reward for finishing, they all decided to go jump in the lake.   
Louise was about to run towards the lake with the rest of her friends, when Logan grabbed her arm.   
“Hey! What are you doing?! Let go!”  
“Easy, Four Ears. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind not jumping into the lake, and instead doing something with me instead?”  
Louise narrowed her eyes. Wondering why he was being discrete.   
Logan noticed her confusion, and smirked.   
He slid his hand down her arm, and took her hand gently in his.   
She followed him to his car, and watched as he opened the trunk.   
Umm, okay, Louise thought. I guess we can try doing it in his trunk, although it looks like it would be very uncom-  
Louise’s internal dialogue was suddenly interrupted when Logan pulled out two guitar cases.   
Louise let out a sigh in relief, and started laughing.   
Logan grinned, “what’s your problem?”  
She shook her head, “nothing.”  
Logan raised an eyebrow, and handed her a guitar case. “You sure? What? Were you expecting to do something else?”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “oh shut up, Bush.”  
Logan chuckled, slammed his trunk shut, and began walking towards the lake. Louise followed without asking questions, and sat with him on the dock.   
They both took out their guitars, ready to play. Except, Louise had no idea what Logan wanted to play.   
“So, uhh…What are we doing?”  
“We’re playing music, Belcher.” Logan replied as he tuned his guitar.   
“Yeah, no shit. But what do you want to play? Plus, couldn’t you play music without me?”  
Logan shook his head, “nahh, not as fun when you’re not there.”  
A serge of excitement ran down Louise’s spine. “Then why am I not in your band?”  
“Umm, because you’re in your own band?”  
“You had a band before I did.”  
Logan shrugged, “didn’t want you killing our vibe.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “seriously though, what are we playing?”  
“Hmmm, just follow my lead. I think you know this song.”  
Louise sighed in frustration, but didn’t say anything more.  
Right as Logan began playing his guitar, she knew what song it was. It was her favourite song (at the time anyway). Logan was looking down at his guitar, so she let herself smile at that fact that Logan wanted to play this song with her. 

“Have faith in me  
'Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem”

Logan’s singing caught Louise off guard. She even forgot to join him on the guitar.   
She shook her head, getting herself to focus. She began strumming, and surprised herself when she started singing with him.

“I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again” 

Logan looked up at Louise, she was looking down at her guitar, her face turning bright red. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“I'm going crazy  
'Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe  
So we'll pretend it's alright and stay in for the night  
What a world  
I'll keep you safe here with me  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again”

Louise looked up, and saw that Logan was looking at her. Any other time she would’ve looked away. But there was something about that moment, about the sound of their guitars making music together, about the sunset glistening against the rippling water, and the way Logan was looking at her, that made her keep staring. 

“They've got me on the outside, looking in  
But I can't see at all  
With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
They just wanna see me fall  
They've got me on the outside, looking in  
But I can't see at all  
With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
They just wanna see me fall”

As Louise stared at him, at the way he so passionately strummed his guitar, and sang so beautifully she knew that he would make it big one day. His mother might believe that he was wasting his time, but Louise knew that he was doing what he was born to do. 

“Have faith in me  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again” 

Logan was getting antsy. He wanted to kiss her. The way her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders, and the way the sun brought out her freckles, made her even more beautiful than she already was-if that was even possible. 

“I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you go, and I never did” 

As soon as the song was over, Logan put his guitar to the side, moved towards her, cupped her cheek, and kissed her.   
Louise didn’t have time to put her guitar away. She sat there, Logan leaning into her guitar and pushing it into her belly. Despite her uncomfortable position, there was no where else she’d rather be.   
They kissed softly at first, but it didn’t take long for either of them to want more. It wasn’t until Logan tried to wrap his arms around her.   
He backed away, gently placed her guitar beside his, and kissed her again, this time more aggressively. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt his tongue gently rub against hers.   
He slipped his hands underneath her shirt, and felt his way up to her breasts. Louise had forgotten where they were and didn’t remember until Logan stood up, and reached his hand out.   
“Come on, this is probably not the best place to be doing this.”  
She grabbed his hand without hesitation, and practically ran to the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan stood outside of Bob’s Burgers with a resume, and clammy hands. He had been inside the restaurant many times. Both to get a burger and hang out with Louise, and to have sex with her (though that only happened when the restaurant was closed). But there was something about asking Bob Belcher for a job that made his knees turn to jelly.  
Maybe it was the fact that he had fucked his daughter way too many times. And the only thing he could ever think about when facing Bob was: I’ve seen your daughter’s boobs, and that freaked Logan out. Bob may have been overweight, old, and with back problems, but Logan knew that when it came to Louise, Bob would destroy him.   
Logan gulped, and shook his head. These thoughts weren’t helping him. Plus, all the other places he had applied to turned him down. Despite him growing up into what he would call, respectful, responsible, and honest, people still saw him as the trouble maker.   
He took a deep breath, stood up straight (he was a man after all) and marched right into the restaurant.   
The environment caught him off guard, and he hadn’t realised just how scared of Bob he was. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders when the first thing he saw inside the restaurant was Linda singing -practically screeching- along to the radio.   
“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII’MMMMM GONNA SWIIIIIIIIIIIING  
FROM THE CHANDLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEER  
THE CHANDLIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!”  
Logan looked around the restaurant, there wasn’t anyone there. Though, he figured that it was because it was still two hours until lunch, and Bob’s Burgers wasn’t exactly a breakfast place.  
He bit his lip, remembering the bitterness that Linda felt towards him because of his mother (and well, he also wasn’t the best influence on Louise). He walked up towards the counter, placed his resume down, and waited for Linda to notice him.   
“IIIIIIIIIIII’MMMMMM GOING TO LIVE  
LIKE TOMORROW DOESN’T EXIIIIIIIIIST  
LIKEIT DOESN’T EXIIIIIIIIII- Oh! Haha! You scared me, I didn’t see you there!”  
Linda had finally noticed Logan standing awkwardly at the counter, and rushed to turn the volume down.   
Logan was impressed. Linda didn’t look embarrassed at all. It took Logan years until he finally gathered the courage to stand up on stage. Had someone ever walked in on him playing before hand, he would’ve died of embarrassment. Yet there Linda was, pulling her note pad out of her apron, as if nothing had happened.   
“What can I get for you?” she asked cheerfully.   
Logan was surprised, she wasn’t acting hostile towards him. “Umm,”  
“Oh! You’re here to see, Louise, aren’t you? She’s doing just fine! She woke up this morning a little light-headed but the fever is finally gone! Just in time too, Oh! I was so worried! I thought that she would feel worse now that she was delivered the bad news!”  
Logan wrinkled his eyebrows, “wait, what bad news?”  
Linda sighed, “oh, Bradley told her that he wasn’t going to be able to stay as long as he planned. He is leaving tonight to tour Europe!”  
Logan wrinkled his eyebrows, “how long was he supposed to stay?”  
“A couple weeks.”  
“How often do they get to see each other?”  
Linda shrugged, “not very often anymore. It can take months before Louise can see him. It makes her really sad, oh the poor thing…Anyways! You wanted to see her, didn’t you? I’ll go get-“  
“No!” Logan was surprised at his interruption. He bit his tongue, and took a deep breath. “I-I just wanted to drop off my resume. Louise told me that Bob was looking for help and-“  
“Oh! Why didn’t you say so? Bob! Bobby! Logan Berry Bush wants to apply for a job here!”  
Logan flinched when Linda called him by his full name. His full name had many negative implications attached to it. It was said by his mother when she blamed him for having conceived him too early in her life. It was said by all of his teachers he’d ever had, and it was said by Linda whenever she was mad at him (which was a lot). She seemed to have calmed since then. Maybe it was because he was out of Louise’s life, maybe it was because she was dating a famous pop star, and Linda didn’t have to worry about Logan being a bad influence anymore. Whatever it was, it both relieved, and worried him.   
Logan was brought back to reality when Bob came out from the kitchen, and up the front.   
“Linda, why are you shouting?”  
“Logan is asking for a job! Didn’t you say you needed help?” Linda asked, pointing to Logan.  
Bob rubbed his eyes, and nodded, “uhh, okay, did you bring a resume?”   
Logan nodded, and handed his resume to Bob.   
Bob looked over it carefully, nodding, and raising his eyebrows.   
“Wow, your band is getting pretty big.”  
Logan’s lips twitching, wanting to smile. “Uhh, yeah, we’re getting there. Just trying to get another job while we make more music.”  
Bob nodded, and looked up at the boy that he was supposed to hate. Not only was he the son of a woman he hated, but he had also broken Louise’s heart (not to mention fucked her in his own restaurant, though he pretended not to know that). Bob had already given him a job before, it didn’t end well. What made Logan think that he would give him a job again? And what the hell made Bob think that it was a good idea?  
Bob set Logan’s resume back down on the counter. “Well, Logan, when would you like to start?”  
Logan was caught off guard, “umm, uhh, as soon as possible, uh, sir.”  
Bob tried to hide a grin, not wanting him to know that he enjoyed intimidating him. “As soon as possible?”  
“Yes.”  
“How about right now?”  
Logan didn’t know how to respond. Part of him didn’t even believe that Bob was offering him a job.  
“I’m serious,” Bob replied before Logan could respond. “I’ve been needing help around here. Tina doesn’t live here anymore; Louise and Linda are pretty much my only employees since Gene got a job with his girlfriend at the radio station. I can afford another employee, and well, no one else has applied.”  
Logan nodded, his mind processing everything that had happened. “Y-yes, I would be happy to start right now.”  
Bob grinned, “alright then, you can start by helping Linda get ready for the lunch rush.”  
Logan didn’t think that working in a fast food joint would be so hard. When he thought about the last time that he had worked at Bob’s Burgers, he remembered it being chill, and relaxed. Although, the last time he worked at Bob’s Burgers he was a piece of shit teenager. So, he shouldn’t have been so surprised when at the end of the lunch rush he felt like he was going to crumble. His feet hurt, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much at rude customers, and his hand cramped from writing down all those orders.  
However, Linda’s encouragement, really helped pull him through.  
“We did it! We survived the lunch rush!” She exclaimed as she handed a to-go order to a customer.   
Logan smiled and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Since there was no one in the diner, he pulled it out and saw that it was a message from his ex-girlfriend, Veronica.  
This is ridiculous I said I was sorry. I love you. When are you going to forgive me???? I told you it was a mistake!  
This wouldn’t be the first time that she had tried to contact him. They broke up just as he was ending his touring. Logan had caught her cheating with the sound guy, and to be honest, he was kind of relieved. He was doubting whether or not their relationship would’ve worked, but that didn’t change how much catching her cheat hurt.  
Linda saw the look of contemplation on Logan’s face, and frowned. “You okay?”  
Logan stopped looking at the message, and put his phone away. “Uhh, yeah, it’s just my ex-girlfriend. We broke up a couple weeks ago, and she won’t stop texting me.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Are you okay?”  
Logan ran a hand through his hair, “yeah, I am, it was going to end anyway but that doesn’t stop it from hurting.”  
Linda nodded, “oh, I understand. I had tons of boyfriends in high school! Unfortunately, I had to let them all go! Didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt me. But you shouldn’t let a break up ruin your day!” she suddenly gasped, startling Logan a little. “You know what? I’m having Gene’s girlfriend over for supper tonight. Tina is home, and Bradley is leaving so I thought I’d have a nice little dinner party! You should come!”  
Logan had to refrain himself from jumping back, “um, no, I couldn’t do that. I-I don’t want to intrude.”  
“Nonsense! I love having dinner parties! I’m also a great hostess!”  
Before Logan could respond, Bob reappeared from the kitchen.   
“Linda, there is really no need to be shouting-”  
“Bobby! Tell Logan that he wouldn’t be intruding if he came over for supper tonight!”  
Bob looked as dumbfounded as Logan felt, “what are you talking about?”  
“Come on! Courtney’s coming over, and Bradley leaves tonight, and Tina is in town! Let’s invite our new employee for supper!”  
“Oh my god, Lin, why is Courtney coming over?”  
“Because she’s our son’s girlfriend! We have to welcome her into our family!”  
Bob sighed, “look, Lin, if Logan wants to come over he can, if he doesn’t then you can’t force him.”  
Linda turned back to Logan, “it’ll be fun!” she said in a sing-song voice.  
Logan bit his bottom lip, and maybe it was because he wanted an excuse to see Louise. Even though he didn’t know why he needed an excuse or why he even wanted to see her, plus, it’s not like he would never see her. He now worked at the same place she did.   
Despite this, he felt compelled to see her. So, without thinking, he nodded, and took Linda’s offer. 

 

Logan Bush was the last person that Louise had expected to see standing at her door. She knew her mother was crazy with dinner parties, and how she invited people over religiously, but Louise never thought that she would go as far as inviting her ex-fuck buddy to the same dinner party, that her boyfriend was going to be.   
Though, Louise will admit that it did add an interesting element to her day. Her day consisted of sitting in front of the TV cuddling with Bradley as he kept apologizing over and over again, and Louise pretending to be okay with him leaving again. She found herself constantly wondering if she was okay with doing this for the rest of her life. She brushed off the thought, though. Pretending that it hadn’t even appeared in the first place.  
Unfortunately for her, the thought came rushing back when she opened the door to find Logan-shaggy haired, blue eyed Logan-standing at her door. He wore a burgundy hoodie, and carried a pie in his hands, that was covered by saran wrap.   
Louise’s eyes grew wide, “L-Lo-fuck face! What are you doing in my house?”  
Logan’s lip twitched, forming a half smile. “Aww, you know I can’t stay away, Four Ears. Gotta come make sure that I make your life a living hell while I’m here.”  
She almost smiled, if it wasn’t for Bradley running down the stairs, and holding her from behind, she probably would’ve smiled. Instead, she rolled her eyes, and moved aside.   
“Come on in. When my mother said, she had invited a new employee, I didn’t think it would be you.”  
“Well,” Logan said as he gently kicked the door shut. “Whose fault is that? Also, you’re the one who recommended it me.”  
“Yeah, and you’re the one stupid enough to take my advice!” Louise snapped.   
Logan was about to laugh, but of course, Bradley stopped him.  
“Babe, it’s okay, you give the best advice. I love you.”  
Louise, and Logan both exchanged a glance before staring at Bradley.   
Logan bit his tongue, trying really hard not to laugh harder than he would have if Bradley hadn’t said anything. Louise, yanked Bradley’s arms off her.   
“Yeah, okay. Come on, my mom is just setting the food on the table.”  
There was a tension in the room (or more accurately, a tension between Louise and Logan, that seemed to fill the room). They found themselves standing at complete opposite ends of the room, sneaking glances at each other, when the other wasn’t looking, and quickly looking away when their eyes locked.   
Bradley didn’t seem to notice, and if he did then he did a good job of ignoring it. Though, Louise knew Bradley, and she knew that he was pretty fucking oblivious to things that bit him right in the nose.   
She watched as Logan greeted Gene gleefully.  
“Logan Bush! Long time no see! Heard you’re touring now!” Gene shouted. Louise groaned, swearing that out of everything Gene could’ve gotten from Linda, he was cursed with her loud voice.   
“Yeah!” Logan’s voice dripped in happiness. “We’re pretty psyched actually! We’re just in town to work on our music, and try to get signed. It’s been fun but opening for pop acts can get frustrating, not our audience, you know?”  
Gene smiled widely, “I am happy for you! Hopefully if my band gets our shit together we’ll be joining you!”  
Gene’s comment made a shiver go down Louise’s spine.   
Logan chuckled, “yeah? Well, I’ll hold you to it?”  
“Louise?” Bradley gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, “are you okay?”  
Louise swatted it away, “uh, yeah, just deep in thought, that’s all.”  
Bradley wrinkled his eyebrows, “are you okay? What were you thinking about?”  
“Nothing-”  
“If it’s about my European tour-”  
Louise had to stop herself from groaning, “can you shut up about the stupid tour?!” she shouted in a whisper. “I’m not thinking about your European tour, and that’s not what’s bugging me right now, okay? Can we just drop it?”   
Before Bradley could respond, the doorbell rang.   
“I’ll get it!” Gene exclaimed, and ran down the stairs to let his girlfriend in.  
Courtney and Gene practically ran back up the stairs.  
Louise rolled her eyes. She didn’t hate Courtney, not anymore. She changed quite a bit after she had stopped sucking on her stupid locket, Louise actually found her bearable.   
“Hey, everyone! My beautiful girlfriend, Courtney is here!” Gene shouted.   
Courtney giggled, “aww, Gene, you’re the best boyfriend ever!”  
Gene wrapped an arm around her, “that’s only because you’re the best girlfriend in the world!”   
Louise almost threw up. She hated when Courtney and Gene talked like this, which was pretty much every time they saw each other, but Gene was happy so what else could she ask for?  
Linda entered the living room, her eyes agleam with how many people were standing in her living room, waiting for the dinner party.  
“Ah! I’m so excited! All of you are here for my dinner party! To eat my cooking!”  
“Uhh, actually it’s my cooking,” Bob interrupted, appearing from behind her.   
Linda ignored her, and motioned everyone to the table.   
“Wait-where’s Tina?” Linda asked.   
“I think she’s in her room,” Louise answered as she sat down at the table.   
“Wait, Louise, could you go get her?”  
“I’m literally already sitting down.”  
“Please?”   
Louise sighed, unsure as to why she was so annoyed, and went to get her older sister.   
Meanwhile, Logan sat in a chair across from Bradley. Both boys looking away from each other.   
What the fuck am I doing here? Logan asked himself. Why did Linda think this was a good idea? Why did I think this was a good idea? I’m not part of this family…I never will be.  
Suddenly, Tina and Louise arrived. Louise plopping down on the chair beside Bradley, who immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. Logan clenched his teeth and looked away.  
Tina sat in the chair beside Logan. Logan noticed she was sniffling, he was going to ask if she was okay, but Bradley started talking.   
“I just want to say thank you for welcoming me into your home yet again. I am very blessed to be part of this family, and very blessed to be dating your marvellous daughter,” he smiled at Louise who was looking down at her lap, face red.   
Linda put a hand on her chest, “aww, that’s so sweet. And I am so happy to have my family all here together…And Logan. But Tina, sweetie, where’s Jimmy Jr. is he going to come down while you stay here?”  
Tina tensed up, and bit her lip. “Uhhhhhhhh……..”  
Everyone stared at Tina, waiting for her to respond.   
Louise looked around at her family when she saw that Tina was wasn’t going to stop making that noise.   
“Uh, Tina? Are you okay?”  
“Uhhhh….”  
Bob looked over at his daughter, “T-Tina? Stop that. Stop making that noise.”   
“Uhhhhh……”  
“Tina?” Linda chimed in, “Tina, are you okay, baby?”  
“Uhhhhh…..”  
After what felt like an eternity, of everyone sitting in silence watching Tina, Tina started screaming. “Ahh! Jimmy Jr. and I are getting a divorce! Are you guys happy?!”  
If the dinner party wasn’t already awkward, then it certainly was at that point.   
Logan felt his breath get caught in his throat, the voice inside of his head began screaming.   
YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!   
Logan cleared his throat, and looked down at his plate.   
Linda gasped, “Aw, my poor baby! Are you okay?”  
“Geez, Tina,” Louise added, “why didn’t you tell us?”  
Tina looked down at her lap, and shrugged. “I was ashamed I guess. I still can’t believe it’s happening.”  
“What made you guys decide this?” Louise asked, cautiously.   
Tina took a deep breath, her voice shaking, and her eyes tearing up. “Well, we’ve been trying to a have a baby for three years, and it wasn’t working out. We went to the doctor who told us that I have cysts in my ovaries, and my chances of having children are slim. Jimmy Jr. really wants kids,” her voice was beginning to crack. “And I couldn’t give him any so-” she took a deep breath.   
Louise stood up, “oh my god, Tina.” She ran over to her sister’s side and hugged her.   
“Tina,” Bob finally spoke, “why didn’t you tell us?”  
“Again,” Tina sniffled as Louise broke away. “I was ashamed. But I don’t want to talk about this, so let’s pretend it didn’t happen and go back to our dinner party.”  
Everyone turned to look at each other, all wondering how the hell they were going to go back to the way it was before Tina dropped that bomb.  
Louise went back to her seat, and began piling mashed potatoes on her plate, avoiding everyone’s eye contact.   
There was heavy silence that fell among them. Even Linda had started regretting having a dinner party in the first place.   
“So, Logan!” Gene suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump.   
Logan took a sip of the water that Linda had laid out. He could feel sweat form at the back of his neck.   
“Yeah?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.   
“So, I’ve been wondering this since I’ve heard your band play.”  
Logan relaxed a little. Sure, he could talk about his band, he knew that well and was sure he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself.   
“Why did you name your band after my little sister?”   
Logan froze, feeling his knees -that had been shaking from nervousness- sit completely still.   
“Uh, w-what?”  
“Wait,” Bradley let his fork clatter against his plate. “Your band is named after my girlfriend?” He spoke through clenched teeth.   
Logan looked over at Louise who was blushing that hardest he had ever seen her blush. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling. He couldn’t help it, he enjoyed making Bradley mad.   
“Yeah, I did.”  
“Your band?”  
“Yes.”   
“The band that you named Shouty Four Ears?”  
“Yep, that’s the one.”  
Bradley turned to Louise, his voice sounding like he was about to cry.   
“Why do you hang out with him?! Louise, you are worth so much more than him, why are you letting him disrespect you by letting him call you Shouty Four Ears?!”   
Louise rolled her eyes, and looked away. “Bradley, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s what he used to call me when we were kids, and in high school.”  
Bradley’s jaw fell open. “Louise! Have some respect for yourself!”  
“Ugh! I do!”  
Bradley ignored her, and turned back to Logan. “And you, watch yourself, this is my girlfriend, and I have no problem defending her!”  
Logan snorted, “yeah, gotcha.”  
Logan suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was his ex-girlfriend Veronica calling. He let out a soft groan.   
“See?” Bradley pointed at him. “He doesn’t even have the decency to put his phone on silent during a lovely dinner party that he was invited to! Who’s the better guest now?!”  
Louise groaned, “Bradley can you shut up?! He has literally done nothing wrong! What is wrong with you?!”   
“Babe, I just want to spend a lovely evening with you, and your family. Logan is ruining it.”  
“He is not.”  
“This is just my last night with you, I want it to be perfect. Can you blame me for that?”  
Louise squeezed her eyes shut, “well, maybe you should’ve thought of that before you decided to leave, again.”  
And with that, Louise stood up, and stomped to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.   
Meanwhile, Logan’s phone was still ringing.   
Logan sighed heavily, he knew she wouldn’t stop calling if he didn’t pick up.   
He turned to Linda and Bob, who were sitting still on their chairs. Their eyes wide with shock, and their mouths opened as if they were trying to say something.   
“I’m so sorry guys but I have to take this,” he blurted, and got up.   
He walked down the hallway, and picked up the phone when he was sure they were out of earshot.   
“What the fuck do you want?”  
“Wow, you haven’t talked to me in…how long has been it? Whatever, it doesn’t matter. You don’t talk to me in a long time, and that’s how you greet me?” the sound of her drawn on voice was enough to make him angry.   
“Veronica, leave me the fuck alone.”  
“I wouldn’t have to call you and message you all the time if you would just agree to talk to me.”  
“You cheated on me, why would I want to talk to you?”  
“I told you it was a mistake!” she whined. “Didn’t you read my text?”  
Logan rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair, “yeah. I got it.”  
“Good. So now you know how sorry I am.”  
Logan laughed humourlessly, “you’re fucking crazy.”  
“You love me! You know you do!”  
“Veronica, I don’t. I’m going to hang up, and you’re never going to talk to me again.”  
“Oh my god! There’s someone else! There’s someone else isn’t there?!”  
“What? No, there’s not!”  
“Yes there is! Who is she? What’s her name?”  
“Veronica let it go-” Logan was cut off by a hand gently touching his back. He jumped, and turned to see Louise.   
He gasped, and quickly hid the phone behind his back.   
“Hey,” he chuckled nervously.  
Louise gave him a sorry smile. “I’m so sorry that my mom invited you to this awkward as fuck dinner party.”  
Logan’s lips twitched, making him smile. “Hey it’s not problem, seeing you is worth it.” He regretted his words as soon as he had said them. “Wait-I mean-not like that I-I just-”  
Louise smiled, and nodded, “it’s okay, I understand.”  
They stood in silence for a while, until Logan cleared his throat.   
“So Bradley’s leaving?”  
Louise nodded again, “yeah, tonight. He should be heading out soon.”  
“Yeah? Are you okay?”  
“What? Me? Yeah, I’m great. I mean, it’s his job and whatever. Probably what he will be doing forever. I’m totally chill with that.”  
Logan raised his eyebrows, “you sure about that?”  
“Of course I am. I have to be.”  
“Louise Belcher, you don’t have to be anything. I’ve told you that many times.”  
Louise chuckled, and for a moment everything seemed okay. “Yeah, you did. Well, we should probably get back to the awkward supper. Gotta get it over with.”  
Logan offered her a gentle smile. “Yeah.”  
Louise smiled at him one last time, and then walked back to her family in the kitchen.   
Logan looked after her, watching the way her hair pooled down her shoulders, and her back. It looked thicker than ever, especially since she didn’t wear the pink ears anymore.  
Suddenly, he felt his phone slip through his fingers and fall onto the carpet. It wasn’t until that moment that he had remembered that he was still on the phone with his crazy ex-girlfriend.   
He quickly picked it up, and put it back to his ear.   
“Yeah, sorry Veronica don’t call me anymore, I don’t ever want to hear from you again.”  
There was silence on the other end. Logan had thought that she had hung up until he heard the clicking of a keyboard.   
“Noted. Never talking to you again,” she was chewing gum. He could tell. “have a nice life.”  
And with that, Logan hung up. Letting out a sigh of relief, Veronica wouldn’t bother him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I don’t usually post author’s notes but I thought I would this time. I want to say thank you to those how follow this story and comment  it is a really big motivator for me and I’m so glad that people enjoy my story. This is my favourite chapter so far, though there will be plenty more to come, this is not going to be a short fanfiction (I can feel it). So, I hope you guys stay with me through it! Thanks so much!

Chapter Seven:

It had been about a week since Veronica was yelled at by Logan, and told never to contact him again. But it had only taken a few days to looked up, and stalk Louise Belcher. The dummy had forgotten that Veronica had ben on the phone with him when se spoke Louise’s full name aloud. It was as if Logan was asking for trouble.   
Veronica found her Facebook, and after scrolling back a few years, found out that her and Logan were a thing. She wasn’t sure if they had dated but they had definitely fucked. She could tell by the way that Logan looked at her in a picture.  
The picture was of a group of people sitting around a camp fire, beer bottles in hand. Their eyes looked far gone, poisoned by the alcohol. But even so, Logan looked at Louise as if he had won the lottery. It was stupid but he had always looked at Veronica like that after having sex, until suddenly, he stopped. She desperately searched for a way to bring it back, and it turns out that making out with the sound guy was not a good way to bring back the intimacy.   
Anyways, after more digging she found who Louise’s boyfriend was, and after spending more of her parents’ money, she hopped on a plane, flew to Europe, bought a V.I.P. ticket, and devised plan. She was going to get Logan back, even if it was the last thing she did. First though, she had to find Bradley.   
She stood in a line that was mostly made up of 15-year-old shrieking girls. They all wore homemade BooBoo T-shirts, decorated with pink and purple fabric paint. Their chatter filled the outside of the stadium where BooBoo was performing, and Veronica couldn’t help but feel more out of place. She’d never thought she’d be standing in line to meet fucking BooBoo. She didn’t even like his music, she was always into the metal scene, which was where she had met Logan.   
She was a groupie for another band called Bestial Lobotomy. They were playing at an amateur metal convention when Logan caught her attention. He was sitting under a shady tent, selling his band’s merch, and t-shirts, while playing is guitar. She was attracted to him instantly. She went up to him, introduced herself, and well, the rest was history.   
Veronica brought herself back to earth when the teenage girl behind her started squealing uncontrollably. “WE WANT BOOBOO!” She shrieked in a British accent. Veronica jumped, and groaned under her breath. She folded her arms across her chest, and rolled her eyes. This better be fucking worth it she thought to herself.   
Finally, after what felt like hours, a bulky security guard, wearing all black, walked out of the stadium. He towered over the young girls, and looked the way that Veronica felt: aggravated, and wondering how the hell his life had gotten to that point.   
“WE WANT BOOBOO!” The girls cried.   
The security guard cleared his throat, “all of those who have V.I.P. tickets are free to come in now,” he spoke in a low, and heavy voice. “just make sure you all enter in a calm and orderly-” he didn’t have time to finish his sentence. The line of the girls practically sprinted towards the door, pushing the guard to the side.   
“Fuck!” the guard cried, “I gotta start handing out resumes again, I can’t deal with anymore BooBoo concerts.”   
Veronica raised her eyebrows, and chuckled to herself. At least she wasn’t that guy.  
Veronica walked into the stadium, handed her ticket to the security guards inside, and found herself in another line, only this time, to meet BooBoo.   
She wasn’t nervous, or at least, she wasn’t nervous about meeting him, she was nervous about how he was going to react. But if BooBoo, was loved Louise as much as Logan did in that picture, then she figured her plan might work.  
The line was moving faster than she had anticipated, which was both relieving, and a little concerning. What if she wasn’t given enough time to talk to him? Well, she thought, I’m just going to have to talk fast.   
Soon enough, it was her turn. She took a deep breath, and walked into the room where BooBoo stood, surrounded by a table full of fruits, vegetables, and vegan smoothies. There was also another table that had beauty products, and body butter. Veronica was shocked, she would never find that at a metal show.   
“Hi!” BooBoo extended his arms, waiting for a hug. “I’m so excited to meet my fans, come in for a BooBoo hug!”  
Veronica tried to keep herself from making a disgusted face. She bit her bottom lip, and walked into his hug. As he held her tightly, Veronica shifted to her “fake” self, she did this often, what could she say? She was a great actor.  
“BooBoo! I’m so excited to meet you!” she squealed like all the other young girls had, “meeting you is, like, a life long dream!”  
BooBoo nodded, as if he had seen this before (and he probably had).   
“Well, I’m so glad that we could finally meet. I live for my fans!” He was about to push her out, but she stopped him.   
“Wait!”  
“What is it? Oh, right! You must want an autograph! How could I forget!” He grabbed a permanent marker from his back pocket, uncapped it, and reached for her breasts.   
Veronica jumped back, “what are you doing?!”  
BooBoo looked confused, “I thought you wanted an autograph.”  
Veronica looked down at her boob, putting two and two together. She rolled her eyes.   
“Yes, I do, but I have something to tell you first.”  
BooBoo smiled, “okay, what is it?”  
“Louise Belcher,” Veronica said, unsure of how to start.  
BooBoo’s smile fell, and he wrinkled his eyebrows, “what? Louise? Do you know Louise? Is she okay?!” His voice became increasingly concerned. Veronica smiled, alright, so this idiot did love Louise as much as Logan obviously had.   
“Oh, she’s fine, it’s just, I’m a bit worried about her.”  
“Why?”  
“Oh well, you know, Logan Bush-” BooBoo’s expression instantly fell.  
“You know Logan as well?”  
“Uh, yeah, and I also know that he’s after Louise.”  
BooBoo flinched, as if he had been stabbed. “Louise would never go for him, she loves me too much, and I trust her.”  
“Yes, you may trust her, but do you trust him? I mean think about it, is he even a good influence on her? He gets drunk after every show, he surrounds himself by people who do drugs, that comes with the metal scene, ya know.”  
BooBoo’s eyes widened, Veronica had to stop herself from bursting out laughing. This fucking idiot, didn’t know anything about rock shows, did he?   
He ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. “Well, what can I do? I can’t exactly leave my tour to go get her!”  
Veronica smiled, “don’t worry, I can help you. But I should talk to you somewhere private…I’d also need to see you more often, if that’s okay?”  
BooBoo nodded, “no, that makes sense. Alright, after my show, meet me back here, okay? Then we can talk more.”  
Veronica smiled again, feeling accomplished, “see ya, then.”

 

It had been about a week since Logan had been working at Bob’s Burgers, and throughout that time Louise, and Logan hardly spoke unless giving each other information on a order, or which table needed cleaning. Whenever they handed things to each other, they never made eye-contact. After rushes, the restaurant was filled with uncomfortable silence unless Linda was there, even then, it was Linda carrying all the conversations. Until today, when Linda had to run errands, and Bob was in the basement grinding meat. It was only Logan, and Louise, and the silence made them want to dig their eyes out.  
Logan kept himself busy cleaning the counter over and over again, meanwhile Louise kept herself busy by thinking about Bradley. He had been gone for a week and she had only spoken to him twice.  
I think he said he was in London, Louise thought to herself. She wondered if he thought about her, and if he missed her. Though, she couldn’t understand how he could miss her when he was going to all of these cool places, and meeting all of these cool people.   
She hadn’t noticed that she was staring off into space, until Logan cleared his throat,  
“Uh, you okay?” His voice practically bounced through the room, startling both Louise, and himself.   
Louise jumped, “uh, yeah, sorry, just thinking.”  
She quickly took out her note pad from her apron, and started flipping through it, as if she was looking for something important.  
Logan didn’t know if it was because he couldn’t stand the silence anymore, or if genuinely cared about her, but he sat on one of the booths, and looked at her.   
“What’s wrong? You look deep in thought.”  
Louise looked up from her notepad, and met Logan’s eyes. The blue in his eyes was familiar, and she couldn’t help but feel at home. Which was the reason she tried to look away, she didn’t want to feel comfortable with him anymore.   
“Um, sorry, I just, I’m thinking.”  
Logan smirked, “yeah, I know that, but I’m wondering why.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, and put her notepad back in her apron. “Why do you care?”  
Logan raised his eyebrows, “if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. I just figured that I’d give you a chance to relieve some stress.”  
He was about to get up from the booth, when Louise suddenly yelled “stop!”  
Logan froze, and so did Louise. Both of them staring at each other, without a single clue what to do.  
Louise squeezed her eyes shut, and sighed, “I’m thinking about Bradley.”  
She heard Logan slowly sit back down on the squeaky booth. “Yeah? You miss him?”  
Louise opened her eyes, and shook her head. “I-I don’t know.”  
Logan wrinkled his eyebrows, “you don’t miss your boyfriend?”  
Louise sighed again, “I guess, I mean, I don’t know! I’m just mad, okay?!” She was surprised by her outburst, she had never admitted her feelings to herself.   
“Yeah?”  
Louise nodded, “yeah, I mean, I hadn’t seen him in months. We had planned for him to come stay for a couple of weeks, and I was excited. There are times when I barely even talk to him. Then he was coming over to visit, and I could spend more time with him, but he clearly enjoys work more than me…”  
Logan nodded, “I see. So, when did you guys meet?”  
“Um, two years ago. My band and I were going on a small tour in California and we were in the same club after our show”  
Logan chuckled, “ahh, yes, I heard you guys were in California.”  
This shocked Louise, “you did?”  
“Yeah, we were in California just before you guys, and you guys played at the same venues. The people working t the venues told us about you. They really liked you.”  
Louise laughed, “yeah? They liked our feminist bullshit being dumped on them?”  
“Hey, your feminist metal band is amazing. I mean, look at your song titles: You’re So Bad at Oral, I Am a Bitch, and I Can’t Believe You Think You Can Make Me Cum.”  
Louise blushed, “You know I enjoy talking about sex, and you know I hate double standards!”  
Logan laughed, “yeah, I know. And you do it well.”   
Louise smiled, and then sighed, “Bradley hates that I like metal music so much.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“He thinks it’s a bad influence, and he doesn’t understand why people like it, with all the screaming and such.”  
“Ah, makes sense, Bradley and my mom would get along then?”  
“Really? And here I thought Cynthia was nothing but supportive.”  
Logan laughed aloud, “yeah, hilarious.”  
“Yeah, I know, I was there when you told her you weren’t going to college but were going to focus on music.”  
“Yep, I’m surprised she even let me back in the house.”  
“Well, she’s your mom, she can’t really get rid of you, can she?”  
Logan chuckled, “she can definitely try.”  
They both laughed together, their laughter morphing into one, filing the room. It felt like old times, and neither of them wanted the moment to end.   
When the laughter died down, their faces turned red, and they broke eye contact again.   
Logan didn’t want it to be silent again, so he cleared his throat. “you know, I’m sorry about Bradley. You don’t deserve that, he’s an idiot for caring about his stupid fans before you.”  
Louise froze, and locked eyes with him. She could tell he was sincere, and suddenly, memories started flooding her mind.   
She smiled softly, and nodded, “thanks.”  
Logan smiled back, “and hey, you should try to get your mind off it, when’s the last time you played with your band?”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “I was sick!”  
“Well, you’re not sick anymore, why don’t you text your band mates and we can go after work?”  
“We?”  
Logan hadn’t realised that he had said “we”. Oh well, he couldn’t go back on it now.  
“Yeah, we. I’d love to see Female Scripture at it again.”  
Louise smiled up at him, unable to look away. “Okay.”

 

“Let me just say that I love that there are only two females in this band,” Logan announced as the band set up their instruments in Jessica’s garage.   
Jessica rolled her eyes, “we know, you’ve said that already, like, all the time…in high school.”  
Logan smiled, “and I still love it.”  
Female Scripture was a name that Gene had come up with. After finding a guitarist, bassist, drummer, singer, and keyboardist, they all gathered together at lunchtime, to discuss the band name. Louise, Jessica, and Gene were all passionate about feminism, Regular Sized Rudy, and Andy and Ollie had just started taking a Women and Gender Studies class so they didn’t mind Female Scripture being the name of the band they were in. They didn’t even mean to make a statement through their music, but they did, and while it got them criticism from the small circle they were known in, it also got them a lot of praise.   
Gene started playing a few notes on the keyboard as warm up, “I’m a little rusty!” he shouted, “but I think I should be good!”  
Rudy practiced a few notes on his bass guitar, and Andy and Ollie were both arguing over which was the better guitarist.   
“Ollie, you’re the best guitarist in the world!”  
“No, you are, Andy!”  
“You’re so talented, Ollie!”  
“You’re more talented, Andy!”  
Louise was about to lose her goddamn mind, “You’re both equally as good! Can you please just shut up, and tune your guitars!”  
“Did you hear that, Ollie?! We’re both good!”  
“Yay!”  
Louise rolled her eyes, and adjusted her microphone stand.   
Logan sat on a decrepit couch in front of them, holding a beer, and wearing an amused smile on his face.   
Louise groaned, “what is it, Bush?”  
Logan raised his eyebrows, his amusement not leaving his eyes, “What? Can’t I just sit here and enjoy the wonderful music that is about to played?”  
“You look amused.”  
“I am.”  
“Why?”  
“I just am.”  
“Whatever.”  
Jessica eyed them from behind her drum set, she felt as amused as Logan felt, but for a different reason than him. She always wanted them to get together, but she could never get them to see past their stubbornness.   
“Alright,” she called as she spun her drumstick in her fingers. “What shall we play?”  
“Let’s start with a cover,” Louise replied, “I like doing covers before practicing our stuff.”  
“Sounds good, which song?”  
“Hmm, I don’t know. What about Scream by New Years Day?”  
The band agreed, and Logan suddenly stiffened. Just as he did, Louise turned to him, “wanna hear us play that song?”  
Logan was suddenly flustered, “uhh, yeah-yeah, sure! Whatever works for you.”  
Louise narrowed her eyes, “kay.”  
The guitars started playing, and Jessica banged on her drums, getting lost in the rhythm.   
Logan took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself. The song did things to him, and the memories that it brought, drove him crazy. He thought he could keep it together but then Louise opened her mouth, and started singing. The song bringing back a tsunami of memories. 

“It's insatiable the worse I crave  
This bed becomes my cage  
I'm ready for what you give to me  
If I let you get a taste”

The song played throughout Malcolm’s basement during one of his famous parties, Logan and Louise sat in the bathtub, locking the door to the bathroom, and not letting anyone in. It was the first party they had been to together, but it was definitely not the first time they got high together. 

“It's insane  
That I can't get you out of my head  
So take me  
Use my body for sin”

They passed a joint back in the forth, their heads felt light, and their bodies felt like they were floating. It didn’t help that the smoke was trapped inside of the bathroom, clouding their vision, and their minds a lot more than usual.   
“So,” Logan said, “tell me, are you a virgin?”  
The question came out of nowhere, had Louise not been high, she probably wouldn’t have answered, or at least, she wouldn’t have found it normal.  
She giggled, “no,” she took in a breath of smoke, and then handed the joint back to Logan who looked shocked.   
“What?” she asked.   
“You’re not a virgin?”   
She giggled again, the word tickled her. “Nope.”  
He took the joint, “who have you slept with?”  
“Only one dude.”  
“Who?” Logan’s voice became hostile, Louise didn’t notice.   
“Regular Sized Rudy.”  
Logan’s jaw dropped, “Rudy?!”  
“Yep!”

“Bring me to bed but don't sleep  
I wanna feel your sweat on my skin  
Gimme the pressure you know I need  
And if I'm tied up, you take the lead”

Logan took a breath from the joint, and blew it out. “So, you’re experienced?”  
Louise shrugged, “I guess you could say that?”  
“When did you sleep with him?”  
“The summer before we started high school.”  
“Why?”  
“He didn’t want to enter high school without having sex, I don’t know why. But it was important to him.”  
“So you slept with him?”  
Louise shrugged again, “yeah. Who cares?”  
“Was that your first time?”  
“Yes,” Louise reached her hand out to take the joint, Logan brought it back so that she couldn’t reach it. “Hey! Give it!”  
“You just slept with him?! Just like that?!”  
“Yeah, what’s the big deal?!”  
“I thought most girls wanted it to be special.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “I was just happy I did it. There’s such a social stigma behind it, ya know? I didn’t want it to be a big deal.”  
Logan nodded, “I guess I understand.”  
“Yeah, now give me the joint!” Louise got on her knees, and reached for the joint. Her body hovering over Logan’s, her breast gently rubbing his chest, and her waist pressing against his. 

“Tell me how you want me  
I can be your little slave  
I can make your dreams come  
I can make your dreams come true”

Logan gritted his teeth, he hoped he didn’t get a boner though she was turning him on. He gave her the joint, and watched her face light up. To his dismay, she pulled away, he was confused. He thought he’d want her to back away.

“If you want me on my knees  
Just beg me pretty please  
I can make you scream so  
I can make you scream so loud”

He watched her, the way she smoked, the way she leaned her head back against the tiled shower wall, exposing her neck. He wanted to kiss it.   
This wasn’t the first time that he had ever thought about fucking her, if he was going to be honest with himself, he thought about it a lot.   
“Louise?”  
“Yeah?” she replied, her head still leaned back, and her eyes closed.   
“Would you have sex with me?” When Logan thought back on this moment, he was sure that he wouldn’t have asked if he hadn’t been high. Yet, he was glad that he did.   
Her head snapped up, and her eyes flew open. Logan, found it amusing that they were red from the weed.   
“What?”  
Logan smirked, “you heard me.”  
Louise opened her mouth but no words came out, Logan chuckled. “What? Am I not good enough as Regular Sized Rudy?”  
“What?! No!”  
“Okay, so, will you?”  
Louise looked around the room, avoiding his gaze. “Why?”  
“Because I want to fuck you, plus it’d be fun.”  
She rubbed the back of her neck, and looked up at the ceiling. “Just once, or…?”  
Logan shrugged, “fuck buddies is good too.”  
She looked back at him, searching for any sign that he was joking. 

“We both know you want control  
To keep my mouth shut  
So push me further than this  
With stained red fingertips”

“Are you serious?”  
“Yeah, why not?”  
“I-I…”  
“What?”  
Logan studied her, wondering why it was taking her so long to answer.   
“It didn’t mean anything when I fucked Rudy.”  
“Do you want it to mean something? You and I fucking, I mean.”  
“No!” Louise shouted, answering a little faster than Logan would’ve liked. 

“Obscene  
You're under my spell  
You're trapped inside  
Save me by destroying me  
Bring me to bed but don't sleep  
I wanna feel your sweat on my skin  
Gimme the pressure you know I need  
And if I'm tied up, you take the lead”

“Then it doesn’t have to.”  
“Okay…”  
“Is that a yes?”  
Louise shook her head, “I-I don’t know.”  
“Well, if you don’t want to, just say no, and I’ll leave you alone.”  
He waited for her to say no, he thought she would say no. But she didn’t, she chewed on her bottom lip.   
“Kiss me,” she said suddenly.”  
Logan sat up, “what?”  
“Kiss me. Kiss me first, and then I’ll give you the answer.”  
Logan didn’t waste anytime, he gave the joint one last puff to finish it, and then leaned towards Louise. 

“Tell me how you want me  
I can be your little slave  
I can make your dreams come  
I can make your dreams come true  
If you want me on my knees  
Just beg me pretty please  
I can make you scream so  
I can make you scream so loud”

Logan cupped the side of her face, and pressed his lips to hers. He wondered if it was the drugs, or the fact that he had finally kissed Louise Belcher, but it was as if fireworks had exploded above them. He wondered if she felt the same way, it didn’t matter though, they were there, and they were kissing. 

“I know you want me  
I know you need me  
But I just wanna fuck”

Logan placed his hands on the sides of her waist, their kisses getting deeper, and hotter. Louise wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She pulled apart when she needed air, and he proceeded to kiss her neck.   
Louise moaned, making Logan want her, now. 

“Passion drowns our ache for love  
Maybe that's enough for us  
Tell me how you want me  
I can be your little slave  
I can make your dreams come  
I can make your dreams come true”

“Can you promise me that this won’t mean anything?” Louise breathed against Logan’s chest.   
The words stung Logan, but he nodded, lifting her chin towards him so that he could look at her. “Louise Belcher, I promise that this doesn’t have to mean anything.”  
She was hesitant, and it looked like she was trying to talk herself out of it. So he leaned down and kissed her again. Louise kissed back, which made Logan feel accomplished. 

“If you want me on my knees  
Just beg me pretty please  
I can make you scream so  
I can make you scream so loud”

She pushed back, “Okay, let’s do this.”

Logan quickly shook the memory away when they finished playing. He felt winded, and horny, The way he normally felt before having sex with someone (in this case, Louise). He hadn’t noticed that the band was looking at him for his approval.   
“Well…?” Louise asked.   
“Oh, uh, it was good!”  
“Really?” Louise asked doubtfully.   
Logan smiled, and tried to keep his face from blushing, “y-yeah! You guys are so good I’m speechless!”  
Louise rolled her eyes, but smiled, “gee, thanks.”  
Logan nodded, “no problem.” He replied, and took a swig of his beer.   
Louise turned to her band, “So, do you guys wanna play another song?!”   
Logan smiled about how excited, and happy she was, but suddenly Jessica looked like she was about to deliver some bad news.   
She had pulled her phone out as Louise and Logan were chatting, and was looking down at it with wide eyes.   
“Uhh…Louise?”  
Louise looked confused, “yeah?”  
Jessica looked up at her friend, and took a deep breath. She stood up from her drum set, and walked towards her, putting her hands on Louise’s shoulders.   
“I’m about to show you something, and I want to tell you that you deserve so much better than this, and that I appreciate you as a friend.”  
Louise looked at Jessica as if she had grown two heads.  
“Jessica, what is it?”  
Jessica took another deep breath, and handed the phone to Louise.  
Louise was hesitant but she took the phone, and for a second, it seemed like she had stopped breathing.   
She stared at the phone first in shock, as if she was trying to calculate a way in which what she was looking at was false, and then her face turned to anger. She threw the phone across the room, that thankfully, landed on the couch beside Logan.   
She grabbed her sweater from the top of the mini fridge and bolted out the garage.   
Logan stood up, wanting to stop her, but just as he called her name, she had slammed the door behind her.   
Everyone turned to look at Jessica.   
“Jessica, what was on the phone?!” Logan demanded.   
Jessica ran a hand through her hair, “check for yourself.”  
Logan picked up the phone, and saw a post on Jessica’s timeline. At first he wasn’t sure what he was seeing but once he was, his breath got caught in his throat.   
It was a picture of BooBoo in a night club, making out with Veronica.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:  
Louise hadn’t turned her phone on in days. She had been trying avoid talking, reading, thinking, and listening to anything that had to do with her cheating, lying ex-boyfriend. Most days, she found herself laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling, her kuchi kopi night light clutched in her hand, something that provided her with at least a little bit of comfort.   
None of her friends, and bandmates could get in touch with her. If they wanted to, they usually called Gene who would then pass the phone to Louise, who would just sob into the phone.   
“Two fucking years, Jessica! We’d been dating for two years!” Louise cried during a phone call with her friend. She usually didn’t let herself break down, but there was something about having her only girl friend check up on her, that made her want to release all of her feelings.   
“I know, Louise, I know.”  
“He said he loved me! Did you know that?! That stupid son of a bitch said he loved me!”  
On the other side of the phone, Jessica didn’t know what to say. She felt sorry for her best friend, but she never liked Bradley anyway. Not only was his music generic, but it screamed fuckboi. She had no idea why Louise fell for him anyway.  
“Look, Lou, I know you’re upset, and shit man! You have every right to be! But I think you should also feel thankful that Bradley is miles and miles away. It’s best that you keep your distance, ya know?”  
Louise sniffled, “yeah.”  
“I think you should get out of the house. Let’s go out! You, me, the bandmates, even your sister Tina, can come! Didn’t you say that she was going through a break up too? This will be perfect! We can get drunk, get drunk guys to buy us mozzarella sticks, and you can forget about Bradley, even if it’s just for a few hours. What do you say?”  
Louise bit her bottom lip, she was still in her pajamas, and she had only left her bed to go to the bathroom. She hadn’t even had a proper meal. It’s as if she was sick all over again.   
She shook her head, “I-I don’t know, I haven’t even showered since it happened-”  
“Which is exactly why should go out!”  
Louise sighed, “where would we even go?”  
“Where we always go. The Centre.”  
The Centre Music Club was the club that the members of Female Scripture went to, almost religiously (the same with any other metal head). It was the only club in town that exclusively played metal, punk, and rock music. Some nights there was a band performing there. Other times people started mosh pits even though there was no live band, but loud music playing through the stereos. It was their favourite, and go to spot, whenever they wanted to go out.   
“I don’t even know if Tina would want to go there.”  
“Who cares? Bring her anyway, plus, she could use a change in her life. Her life has probably been pretty generic since getting married at 21. Why would she do that anyway? I’m 21 and the thought of getting married and having a child scare the shit out of me.”  
Louise chuckled, though she wasn’t amused. “Yeah I know, me too.”  
“Alright, well, it’s settled. I’ll see you later tonight.”

 

Veronica watched as Bradley paced back and forth in his dressing room. He had messed up his hair from running his hands through it, and his eyes were red from having cried all night. Had Veronica not been there for his emotional meltdown, she would’ve thought he was high as fuck.   
Veronica was sprawled out on a comfy bright red sofa, that was decorated with pink fuzzy cushions. She rolled her eyes at them, they looked like something her 14-year-old sister would have in her bedroom. Though, they were a better sight than the mess, that was Bradley. She had been trying to ignore him, but she just about had enough.  
She let out a loud groan, “can you shut the fuck up, already?! Everything is going to be fine!”  
“Fine?!” Bradley shot back. “How can you say that?! I have betrayed my beautiful girlfriend, the love of my life! I trusted you! You said you had a plan to drive her and Logan apart, how the fuck is this supposed to help?!”  
Veronica rolled her eyes, “dude, shut up. This is all part of my plan.”  
Bradley stopped pacing, and stared at her. “What do you mean?”  
She sighed, and sat up, she didn’t want to admit that this wasn’t part of her plan, and that them making out what was nothing more than a drunk accident. But Veronica was no quitter, so on the spot, she came up with a plan.  
“Alright, so yes, you’ve hurt her. You made out with me after going back on tour from visiting ‘the love of your life’. So now, if I know anything about Louise and Logan, is that they’re going to start fucking,” Bradley flinched, Veronica held up a finder, motioning him to wait.   
“They’re going to start fucking but that is all that Louise will ever be to Logan, just another fuck buddy. So, just as she begins to miss being loved, and cared for, you will fly in, give a big romantic gesture, and then she’s all yours!”  
Bradley folded his arms across his chest, not entirely convinced.   
“Why are you doing this? What’s in this for you?”  
“Logan,” she replied without hesitation.   
Bradley raised his eyebrows, “Logan? Why?”  
“The same reason you want Louise back.”  
“You love him?”  
She shrugged, “you could say that.”  
Bradley scoffed, “to be honest, you don’t seem like someone who would fall in love with anyone.”  
Veronica smiled slyly, “and that’s why Logan and I make such a great couple.”  
Bradley huffed, “you’re crazy.”  
Veronica’s smile remained on her face. She got up from the couch, and walked towards Bradley.   
“Well, seeing as we are both single at the moment, what do you say we make the most of it?” She snaked her arms around his neck, Bradley stiffened but he didn’t pull away.  
“What are you talking about? I have a girlfriend, remember?”   
Veronica rolled her eyes, “do you seriously think she still sees herself as your girlfriend? You cheated on her.”  
Bradley looked down, guilt slowly churning in his stomach.   
Veronica brought herself closer to him, “come on, you must get horny being on tour by yourself, and not having anyone to bang.”  
Her bluntness made him flinch, though he wasn’t sure why. She didn’t seem like the kind of person who would sugar coat things.   
Bradley shook his head, “I can’t,” he whispered.   
Veronica kissed him anyway, “sure you can,” she whispered back when she pulled away.  
Maybe it was the pain that Bradley felt, or the fact that he did sometimes did get lonely, and well, horny, but he put his hands on her waist, and kissed her back. Letting himself get seduced that the girl who had broken up his relationship.

 

Tina had to redo Louise’s makeup three times, each time that Tina had finished applying it, Louise would remember that she had been betrayed by a person who said he loved her, and the water works would follow.   
Although Tina was slightly annoyed, she didn’t show it. She wanted to show support for her sister, and she was glad that Louise had finally got up and showered! But Tina had been in Louise’s shoes. Breaking up was never easy, and seeing Louise suffer as much as Tina was, broke her heart.   
“Louise, you look beautiful!” Tina gleamed as she backed away from her sister, admiring her work.   
Louise offered Tina a small smile, not enough to pretend that she was happy, but enough to let her know that she was thankful. “Thanks, Tina.”  
“Tonight will be fun, and although I don’t like rock music, I think this will be good for the both of us. Plus! It’ll be Belcher sibling bonding time! Gene is going too right?”  
Louise sighed, “yeah, he’ll be meeting us there since he’s still hanging out with Courtney.”  
“Wow, those two are getting pretty serious.”  
Louise scoffed, “getting? They’re inseparable, I swear they’re going to get married sometime soon.”  
Louise had spoke before thinking, suddenly remembering that marriage was not a topic that Tina felt comfortable talking about yet. She turned towards Tina who was looking at the ground, frowning.   
Louise bit her bottom lip, “shit, sorry, Tina, I forgot.”  
Tina took a deep breath, and lifted her head, “don’t be sorry, I can’t avoid that word or topic forever. Anyways, what time are we leaving?”  
As if right on cue, Tina’s phone went off. She pulled it out from her back pocket, and read the text.   
“It’s Jessica, they’re outside. She’s always wondering if you’re going to turn your phone on. It’s probably a good idea if you’re going to get drunk.”  
Louise gave Tina a tickled expression, “dude, having my phone on while drunk is an awful idea!”   
“I just think it would be good so that we always know where we are.”  
Louise sighed, got up from the chair she was sitting in, and walked over to her bedside table where her phone laid.   
“I guess I can take it, and turn it on if I need it.”  
“Exactly!” Tina chirped. “Plus, it would make me feel better.”  
“Alright then, I’ll keep it on me. Only if it’ll make you feel better.”

 

“Wow, this place is crowded for a Thursday night,” Tina commented when they entered the club.   
The boisterous club had almost reached its maximum capacity. The environment was hot, and smelly. The bar was surrounded with people, and the music blared through the speakers, causing the floor beneath them to vibrate.   
Louise smiled, feeling at home. There was nothing she loved better than feeling the vibrations tickle through her feet, travel up her body, and synch with her heartbeat. She was exactly where she belonged.   
She turned to Jessica, “I need a drink.”  
“You’re telling me!” She replied, and lead the way towards the bar.   
Tina followed reluctantly, behind her Andy, Ollie, and Rudy also followed, though they were mostly looking for Gene. While they loved going to parties with their bandmates, they weren’t really looking forward to hanging out with boy-depressed girls.   
Jessica made her way through the crowd of people, pushing people aside, and cursing at them.   
“Move over, asshole, I’m pregnant!” she shouted, to get to the bar.   
“What?” One of the bar patrons demanded. He towered over Jessica. Jessica wasn’t a tiny person, but she wasn’t super tall or super built either. This bulky man made Jessica look like a tiny mouse, even then, Jessica held her ground.   
“I said, I’m pregnant so let me through!”  
“What the fuck are you doing at a bar if you’re pregnant?! Haven’t you heard of fetal alcohol syndrome?!”  
Jessica rolled her eyes, “that won’t affect my kid.”  
The man wrinkled his eyebrows, “why not?”  
Jessica ignored him, and began to wave frantically, trying to get the bartender’s attention.   
“Hey! Hey Bartender! Over here!” She began jumping, despite the fact that people were squishing her from all sides.   
She eventually caught the bartender’s attention.   
He walked over to them, and smiled at Jessica. “What can I get for you?”  
Louise couldn’t get a good glimpse of the bartender, but from what she could see, he looked oddly familiar. Where did she know him from?  
Without hesitation Jessica replied: “three tequila shots, Vodka and Soda for me, a pint of beer for Louise, and Tina, what do you want?!”  
Tina jumped, “uhhhh…..”  
Jessica stared at Tina impatiently, “well?!”  
“A Long Island Iced Tea!” Tina shouted in a panic.  
Jessica turned to the bartender, “and a Long Island Iced Tea for Tina.”  
The bartender’s expression suddenly turned to a completely shocked on. He looked behind Jessica, and locked eyes with Tina. Meanwhile, Louise was still staring at him, wondering where the hell she knew him from?  
“Tina? Tina Belcher?”   
Louise and Jessica exchanged a confused glance.   
Tina gasped, “J-Josh? Josh from Fresh Feed? Josh the really good dancer, Josh? Josh the boy that I wanted to have a polyamorous relationship with?”  
Josh’s smile grew wider, “Tina Belcher! It’s been years! How are you?!”  
Tina blushed, “uhhh…Good. Yes, everything is good.”  
“Yeah? Where have you been? Where did you move to?”  
“I moved into the bigger city, I work as a publisher there, but I’m staying here for a while.”  
“Nice! Are you visiting?”  
Tina froze, “you…you could say that.”  
“Well, I’m so glad! We should totally hang out sometime!”  
Before Tina could respond, impatient Jessica jumped in. “As much as I love a reunion of friends, Louise and I are here to get shitfaced, please bring us our alcohol.”  
Josh laughed, “coming right up.”  
“Wait!” Louise shouted, “what about the boys?” she looked back and saw that the boys were gone. She looked around and saw that they had found Gene, and were now in a middle of a mosh pit.   
Louise smiled to herself, just like old times. She turned back to Josh, “never mind, they’re gone. Alcohol please.”  
Josh chuckled, and went on to make their drinks.   
Jessica turned to Tina, “dude! This is great!”  
“Uh, what it is?”  
“Your old boyfriend is here!”  
“What? Oh no, Josh and I never dated.”  
“Well, here’s your chance!”  
“Jessica, I’m going through a divorce-”  
“Fine, then here’s a good time to get laid from someone else for a change.”  
“Uh, what, I can’t.”  
At this point, Louise felt like chiming in, “of course you can! You’ve only ever fucked Jimmy Jr. haven’t you ever thought about fucking someone else? Someone with an even firmer, perky ass?”  
Tina thought about it for a minute, and then shook her head. “No, I don’t think I can. I mean, I want to, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
Jessica and Louise both groaned.   
“Well,” Louise said, “you can at least hang out with him.”  
“But what if he doesn’t want to?”  
“Tina, he suggested it.”  
Josh arrived back with their drinks before Tina could respond. Jessica handed out the shots of tequila.   
“One! Two! Three!” Jessica shouted, and they all threw the shots to the back of their throats.   
Louise squeezed her eyes shut as the burning liquid seared down her throat. She wanted to cough, but she pushed it down. She missed this kind of pain, and she knew she sounded like a masochist when she said that she liked the pain. It helped her forget about things.   
Beside her, Tina was coughing up a storm, and Jessica had slammed the shot down the counter, and started screaming.   
“YEAH! Time to get FUCKED!”  
They grabbed their drinks and went out to the mosh pit, except for Tina who told them that she was going to stay behind and talk to Josh.   
Jessica and Louise downed their drinks quickly, and it wasn’t long before they started buying more shots, and even started stealing other peoples. Jessica almost got into a fight for taking a shot out of the someone’s hand, thankfully though, Josh came to the rescue with another shot.   
Before the girls knew it, they were wasted in the middle of a mosh pit, with plastic cups of beer in their hands. Even Tina and Josh joined, accidently dumping their drinks on people’s heads.   
To the girls, and Josh, everything seemed fine. And Louise had finally forgotten about Bradley or so she thought. Suddenly, the song Fashionably Late by Falling In Reverse came on, a song that didn’t have much to do with Louise’s situation (except that it was about cheating), a song that reminded Louise that her boyfriend had been unfaithful.   
Without thinking about it, Louise jumped up onto the empty stage, and took a microphone, throwing the stand to the side.   
She didn’t give the audience a warning, she started screaming into the microphone.

“It's 9 o' clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hangin' with her friends again.  
Great Taste, Beautiful place and you're fashionably late.  
HEY!!  
I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you sad, that makes you cry again.  
Without a doubt sorry about making out with your friends  
GO!!”

The crowd turned to her, and started cheering. 

“I love the way that this began. Started off right, so innocent.  
I'm letting you know, I'm letting you go, I want your best friend.  
I'm giving it up and asking why you seem so shocked and so surprised.  
I'm sorry it hurts, I'm surely a jerk, I understand why you're mad.”

Louise dropped to her knees, making the moment more dramatic than it was.   
“HE’S A FUCKING LIAR!” She added.   
“HE IS!” Jessica shouted from the crowd. “HE’S A FUCKING LIAR AND YOU DESERVE BETTER!”

“Don't talk that crap when you call me back as a matter of fact don't act like that.  
Everybody knows you're right, everybody knows I'm wrong   
It's 9 o' clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hangin' with her friends again.  
Great Taste, Beautiful place and you're fashionably late.  
I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you sad, that makes you cry again.  
Without a doubt sorry about making out with your friends muah!”

At this point that crowd had started singing along, Louise felt powerful. Though, she always felt that way when she was on stage, having a group of people following her like she was a goddess was the best feeling on earth. 

“It's got nothing to do with how you look,  
Just another excuse to write a hook.  
I'm letting you know, she liked my post up on my Facebook.  
And after all you're not my type, but all your friends are pretty nice.  
You know what I mean, stop making a scene and take some words of advice.  
Don't talk that crap when you call me back as a matter of fact don't act like that.  
Everybody knows you're right, everybody knows I'm wrong right?”

Gene stood in the crowd, watching his sister. Surprisingly he wasn’t drunk, he wanted to be. But he knew that Louise couldn’t help herself. Once she set it out to get wasted, there was no denying that she would. He knew it would get ugly, so he watched, waiting to save her, just in case it did. 

“It's 9 o' clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hangin' with her friends again.  
Great Taste, Beautiful Place and you're fashionably late HEY!  
I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you sad, that makes you cry again.  
Without a doubt sorry about making out with your friends.”

Louise suddenly noticed that she was getting hot and sticky. There was sweat pouring down her face, and her neck. She groaned into the microphone.   
“FUCK! It’s so hot in here!” She threw the microphone to the ground, and proceeded to take off her shirt.   
That was the moment that Gene booked it to the stage.   
Louise threw her shirt onto the crowd, where people started fighting for it, just like a regular rock concert.   
But once she had done that, she realised that she wasn’t comfortable in her bra. Her boobs were sweaty, and her bra was digging into her sides. So, she did the most reasonable course of action, and took that off too.   
The crowd went crazy, and when she threw that at them, more people began wrestling for it.   
“FUCK!” Gene cried from the crowd, as he pushed people out of the way to get to his sister.   
Once he made it to the stage, he grabbed Louise’s arm, and began yanking her.   
“Louise, I know you’re having fun but we have to go!” Gene yanked her harder when he noticed that people were taking pictures.   
“No!” Louise protested, “the song isn’t over!”  
“Forget the song!”  
“But Gene! My fans!” She motioned towards the crowd. “They need me.”  
Gene groaned, and when he realised that his sister wasn’t going to move, he picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.   
Louise started giggling hysterically, “I didn’t know you were so strong!”  
“Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me, gotta get my drunk sister into the bathroom ASAP!” Gene shouted as he made his way past the crowd, and into the women’s bathroom.  
He placed Louise down on the ground underneath the sinks.   
“Alright, you need clothes. Okay, umm, who to call? Who to call? Who to call?” Gene searched his brain, all their friends were drunk, Courtney was sleeping since she had an early exam the next day, and there was no way he was having this conversation with his parents.   
“FUCK!”   
In front of him Louise started laughing hysterically.   
“Louise, what’s so funny?”  
She shook her head, “your face looks smooshy!” she replied and began poking his face.   
Gene swatted her hand away. “Louise, you need a shirt! Who can bring you a shirt?”  
Louise burped, “one time, I wore Logan’s shirt. I had lost my shirt in his messy room and we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked on the ground and I picked up his old shirt, I think I still have it!”  
“Logan!” Gene shouted, “quick! Louise let me borrow your phone!”  
“No! Get your own!”  
“Louise!”  
“Ugh! Fine!” by some miracle, Louise was able to reach into her back pocket, and hand the phone to Gene.  
Gene sighed in relief, and turned her phone on. He wasn’t surprised to see missed messages, and calls from Bradley, and honestly Gene didn’t feel sorry for him. He deserved to be ignored by his sister.   
He was surprised to see missed calls and messages from Logan.   
He couldn’t help his curiosity. He opened a messaged and read everything that Logan had sent.   
Louise, are you okay? I’m here if you need to talk.

I haven’t heard anything from you, I’m assuming you turned your phone off or you’re just ghosting me. Which is fine! You need space, I get that!

Kay, you’re started to worry me. Bradley is a jerk and I’m sorry but you deserve good things. 

Louise, please give me some sign that you’re alive. 

Gene chuckled, and looked up at his sister who was leaning against the wall, snoring. He always had high hopes for the both of them.   
Gene pressed Logan’s name, and pressed the call button.  
The phone didn’t even ring twice before Logan’s alarmed voice rang from the other end.   
“Louise! Are you okay?!”  
Gene had to stop himself from chuckling again, “nope, Gene here! You need to get down to The Centre now.”  
“Why, what’s wrong?” Concern never left Logan’s voice.   
Gene looked back at Louise who was groaning now. She looked up at Gene, and shook her head, “Gene, I don’t feel so good.”   
Gene’s eyes widened, “it’s Louise, she’s-” Gene was intruppted by Louise’s sudden vomiting. “Drunk…Louise is drunk, and vomiting, and I can see her boobs, and I don’t want to!”  
“Okay, Okay, stay put I’m coming.”  
“Oh, and Logan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Bring a shirt.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Logan arrived at the bar, he was instantly hint by a wave of nostalgia. The cracked, brick building reminding him of the many times he had pushed a girl against it, aggressively making to whatever rock song was "in". He mostly did it after Louise and him parted ways. He hated admitting that he used sex to get over a girl that he hadn't even dated. Though, he wished he had. He wished he had many times.

He pushed his cold hands deep down in the pockets of his hoodie, while carrying a t-shirt, and sweat pants underneath his arm, he had brought the sweat pants just in case. Plus, Louise loved wearing his clothing. Or at least, she had. He didn't know if she still felt the same.

When he walked into the bar he immediately pulled his hands out of his pockets, the club was like a sauna, sweat had started to form on his forehead, and he hadn't even been there for five minutes. He looked around, wondering where Gene, and Louise were when he locked eyes with Jessica.

He groaned, he never liked Jessica, though he'd never tell Louise that. Jessica and Louise had been inspirable since that slumber party that Linda made Louise have. They were best friends, and Logan didn't want to get in-between that.

Jessica was clearly drunk, her hair was tangled, and wet, Logan assumed either from having beer spilt on her, or from sweat…or both. Her eyes were wide, her smile reached her ears, and her usually pale skin was red, and rashy. Logan had no idea why, he wondered if she was slightly allergic to alcohol, and if she was, she didn't care. She still drank as if alcohol was going out of style.

When she noticed who he was, her face lit up, and she pushed her way towards him.

"Logan!" She cheered, and hugged him.

Yep, Logan thought, drunk. And that's definitely a mix of beer and sweat.

He pushed her away, "hey, nice seeing you, where's Louise?"

Jessica laughed hysterically, as if Logan had just told her a joke. "Oh, it was amazing! You should-should-" she put her hand to her mouth, Logan stepped back just in case she threw up. Instead, she swallowed, shook her head, and smiled up at him again.

"Should've seen her! She-she was…up on stage!" She turned to point towards the stage, Logan had to steady her. She hadn't even pointed to the stage, she pointed towards the ceiling.

"She was singing! And dancing! Oh! And she took her shirt off!"

"She what?!" Logan was suddenly interested.

Jessica nodded exaggeratingly, making her look like a bobble-head. "She threw her shirt into the crowd, and then her bra! Some guys took it-hey! We should get a drink!"

Logan grabbed her arm, "you know what Jessica? I think you're done. I'm going to find Gene and he'll take you home."

"Aww! Why do you have to be such a buzzkill! You're no fun anymore!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "it's called be a responsible adult."

"BORING!"

Logan sighed, no use trying to argue with a drunk girl.

He took Jessica away from the crowd, and found an empty seat near the bar.

"Okay, Jessica, listen to me okay?"

She nodded obediently, "mmhm!"

"Stay here, I'll be back, if I'm not back then Gene will be, or one of your other friends, but do not go home with anyone else! Understand?"

She giggled, but nodded, "you got it boss."

Logan rolled his eyes again, and went to go find Gene.

He pulled his phone out and texted him:

Dude, I'm here, where are you?

In the women's bathroom.

Lol getting any action?

Shut up and get in here!

Logan found his way into the women's bathroom where he saw Louise sleeping underneath the sinks, topless, and with vomit plastered on her jeans.

"Ha!" Logan exclaimed, "I knew it'd be a good idea to bring sweat pants!"

"Just put the shirt on her!" Gene was standing with his back towards her, and his nose plugged. It was when Logan saw him that he noticed the putrid stench that clung to the bathroom.

Logan shook his head, angry for noticing the smell. "You could've at least cleaned her vomit, up."

"I tried, but it was a lot! It's so hard to be a good older bother!"

"Yeah, well, it's about to get a little harder, you have to help me take her jeans off," Logan informed him, as he bent down, gently moving Louise to work the T-shirt onto her. It was then that he noticed Louise's tattoo.

It was a big tattoo, located on her right side, just below her boob. He studied it carefully. It was a vintage microphone, splattered with drops of watercolour. Logan nodded in approval.

Definitely going to make her tell me about that.

"Uh-Uh!" Gene's protests brought Logan back to reality.

"Really? What are you? 10? Come on we have to get her jeans off of her."

"Ugh, fine, but I'm not okay to like it!"

"No one said you were going to like it."

They leaned snoring Louise back against the wall, gently unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them off. Though, sliding them off proved to be a bit more of a challenge.

"Goddamn it! Why does she have to wear such skinny jeans?" Logan groaned, recalling that this was not the first time he had asked himself that while taking off her jeans.

Gene shook his head, "I don't want to know."

Logan handed the jeans to Gene, who took them, and threw them in the trash.

"Trust me, they will not be missed!"

Logan shrugged, "I honestly don't care."

"Kay, I need you to do me another favour."

Logan looked at Gene, wondering what on earth he had to do this time.

"I need you to take Louise home."

Logan nodded, "yeah sure, no problem-"

Gene shook his head, "no, I need you to take her home. Your home."

Logan froze, trying to process what Gene was telling him. It made no sense. Why would Gene want him to take his drunk sister home with him? Shouldn't he be asking the opposite?

"Umm…what?"

"My dad hates seeing Louise drunk, it makes him feel like he messed up somewhere in raising her, or that he isn't present enough in her life, and he gets paranoid. I'll tell him she went home with Jessica, trust me, it's better off this way."

Logan opened his mouth, though he had absolutely no idea what to say, "I-uh-I…what about Jessica?"

"I'll take her home, same with everyone else. Just take, Louise." Gene's eyes were practically pleading.

Logan sighed in defeat, "fine, I'll take her, but you owe me!"

"Fair enough!"

It was that this point that Logan realised that he had to get Louise into his car, and he didn't really think that waking her up would be the best course of action.

So, he bent down, gingerly took her in his arms, both surprised and relieved by how light she was, and made Gene follow them to his car.

"Fuck, Gene! You owe me big time."

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up, it's cold!"

Gene dug out Logan's keys from his pockets, and opened the passenger door. Logan lowered Louise into his car, and put her seatbelt on. She stirred as he clicked the seatbelt buckle.

"Hmm," her eyes fluttered slightly open, she looked at her surroundings, too drunk to understand what was happening. She looked down, and saw that Logan was spread out on her lap.

"Whoa, L-Logan? Are we fucking?"

Behind Logan, Gene burst out laughing, and Logan turned crimson. He leaned back away from her, and slammed the door shut.

"Did you guys do much of anything else?" Gene asked in-between laughs.

"We did tons of other stuff!" Logan snapped, surprised at how defensive he was being. "Let me just take her home. Hopefully I can get her in my house without waking up Cynthia."

"Your mom?"

Logan sighed, "yep…My mom."

Gene laughed again, "well, good luck!"

"Yeah," Logan responded, and then got into his car.

On the car ride, home, Logan went through everything that had happened. He walked into a woman's bathroom, dressed a drunk, passed out Louise, and now she was sitting in the passenger side of his car, stirring, occasionally mumbling, and occasionally snoring. He had thought that he wouldn't see much of Louise while back home.

Especially after the way that they had left things off. He hadn't even said goodbye, not really.

It was the day of his high school graduation. He could see Louise sitting in the middle of a large crowd. She was wearing her pink bunny ears which was the reason he could point her out so quickly. He smiled to himself when he saw her, she told him that she wasn't going to his graduation. Why would she want to sit there for hours watching people she hated walk across the stage to receive a piece of paper, and a handshake? Logan had told her that she didn't have to go if she didn't want to, but there she was.

It had been that day that Logan had accepted that he liked her, loved her even. Though, he wasn't going to tell her that he loved her, he was simply going to ask her out. He had practiced it in front of the mirror that morning:

"Louise Belcher…Will you go out with me?" He repeated, "Louise. Belcher. Will you. Go out with me?...No, don't say her full name that's too formal."

He was supposed to be getting ready for his graduation, but waking across a stage with tons of people watching him wasn't what he was nervous about, and at that point he had gotten over his stage fright. What was making him pace back and forth in his room was the thought of Louise saying no.

His chest ached when he thought about it, he loved her. He didn't think he could take it if she said no.

So as he stood with the rest of his class, the only thing running through his mind was finally asking Louise out. And despite his nervousness, he had a feeling that she wouldn't say no…And maybe she would've, had it not been for Cynthia.

There was a long line of high school graduates but lucky for Logan, his last name was close to the start of the alphabet, so he didn't have to wait very long.

As soon as his name was called, and as he received his diploma, he rushed to get out off the stage, a sudden sense of pride welding in his chest.

He had done it! The four years of hell, homework, and playing music at cafes and talent shows finally paid off. He was finally free from the halls of high school, and was ready to go on a tour with his band! But first, he had to get the most important thing crossed off his list.

When he ran down the stage, he immediately ran into his mother. He had to stop himself from groaning. What was she doing so close to the stage? She was supposed to be sitting in the crowd, with his father, pretending that she still loved him.

He was going to walk straight passed her, when she gripped his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted in a whisper.

"Watch you tone!" She snapped, her grip getting tighter.

"Cynthia, let go!" He stopped calling her "mom" years ago, when he started high school actually. She didn't deserve the title anymore.

"What is she doing here?!" She demanded through clenched teeth, motioning up to where Louise was sitting.

Logan rolled his eyes, and shook his arm out of her death grip. "What are you talking about? She's my friend, she's here to support me, you know? It's what good friends do."

"I don't understand why you hang out with her, we hate her family!"

Logan could feel his excitement being replaced with anger. "No, you hate the Belchers. I happen to think they're great people."

He was about to walk away, when she grabbed his arm again, "I need you to get her to leave."

Logan's jaw dropped, feeling stunned, "What are you talking about? Why would I do that?"

"You know I don't like The Belchers, you hang out with her to spite me, don't you?"

"That's stupid, Cynthia. I hang out with Louise because like her. You know? The way you're supposed to like Dad but really you can't stand the sight of him."

Logan wanted that to hurt her, to make her flinch. But she didn't even bat an eye. "Look, I know you hate me, I know you do everything to spite me, but if you don't get her to leave then I will make sure you don't go on tour with your band."

Logan rolled his eyes again, "you can't do that."

Cynthia laughed manically. "Watch me! Not only that, I will make you go to college, I will make you get a business degree, you think I'm kidding? I have ways to do things, I will ruin your life!"

Logan was dumbfounded, he knew his mother was crazy, and that she hated The Belchers. But he had no idea where all of this hostility was coming from.

"You're fucking crazy, fuck off!" She gripped his arm even harder, turning the area white.

"I will make sure The Belchers lose their property."

Logan froze, "wait…What?"

Logan's mom smiled slyly, happy to have found a weak spot.

"I can get Fischoeder to evict them."

"How?"

Cynthia raised her eyebrows, "Fischoeder and I have a sort of…companionship. And if I ask him to do something, he will." Her voice became softer, and lower the more she talked. Logan hated to admit that she was actually scaring him.

"So…Get. Rid. Of. Her."

Logan gulped, "but…Why?"

"Because I said so! Now go!"

She practically shoved him away.

Logan felt like he was punched in the gut, he could barely breathe.

He could've said no. He could've gave her the finger, said "fuck off" and asked her out anyway. But he couldn't. Not anymore. Not after she threatened to evict The Belchers, and Logan couldn't do that to her, or her father. Bob had worked so hard to start his own business, even harder to make it thrive.

The nervousness, that turned to excitement, that turned to anger, had now turned to complete anguish.

He looked back at the crowd, finding Louise's pink ears in an instant.

He was going to break her heart.

Logan shook the memories out of his head, he had done a good job of repressing them, but being back in his hometown, being back with Louise brought them back.

He was relieved to see that all of the lights in the house were off. His parents's cars were in the driveway, but he suspected that Cynthia wasn't home. There were nights that she didn't even come home at all. He had no idea where she went, but he suspected that she was out getting drunk.

Whenever she didn't sleep in her own home, she would come home the next morning, reeking of alcohol.

As for his Dad, he pretty much lived in the basement. Sitting in front of his computer, gaming, or watching badly written sitcoms. He didn't drink, but the only thing maintaining him were bags of Cheetos, and monster energy drinks. Logan tried to get him help, but his dad didn't want any. What else was Logan supposed to do?

Logan pushed the thought of his parents' miserable lives, and marriage to the side, and focused, on trying to get Louise out of his car.

He could carry her, since she was light as a feather, and he had carried her out of the bar. But there was still a slight chance that Cynthia was inside, and if she was, he highly doubted that she would let Louise stay.

Well, Logan thought, guess I'm just going to have to be extra quiet.

He managed to pick Louise up with ease.

He kicked the car door shut, and forgot about getting through the front door. Logan had rushed out of his house, and had forgotten whether he had locked the door or not.

Well, if he hadn't then he doubted his parents locked it.

He took a deep breath as he wiggled the doorknob, resting Louise's knees on his wrist as he tried to open the door.

Fortunately, it was open, and there was nothing but silence as he entered his home.

He gingerly closed the door behind him, and tiptoed up the stairs, and into his room. He laid Louise down on his bed, feeling victorious at having gotten her into bed so silently.

He looked out into the hallway, noticing that the door to Cynthia's room was closed. The house was dead silent, he shrugged, and softly closed the door.

The next day, Louise awoke, startled at her surroundings. She sat up faster than her body was ready to, the walls around her started spinning, and her heart pulsed in her ears.

She moaned, bringing a hand to her head.

"Where the fuck am I?" she whispered, when she looked down at the unfamiliar bedsheets.

Panic started swelling in her chest, she looked around frantically, ignoring the pain in her head.

She wrinkled her eyebrows when she felt a serge of familiarity. Beige walls, ugly green carpet, Crown the Empire posters on the wall.

Wait…Am I in- a moaning coming from the floor interrupted her thoughts.

She looked down at the ground and saw that Logan was sprawled out on the floor, a pile of (what Louise assumed) dirty clothes being used as a pillow.

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. What had happened last night?!

Louise leaned back against the pillow, not wanting to walk out of the room in case she ran into Logan's bitch mom. But she also wanted to get out of there. What was she doing in his room in the first place?! Had they slept together?

Oh no, not again.

She looked back down at his sleeping face. She suddenly felt nostalgic. Not about the times her and Logan were friends, but to the time she woke up in Bradley's house.

Louise frowned, the memory of Bradley was as painful as a shard of glass being stabbed through her chest.

Should I try to talk to him? How long has it been?

She reached to her back pocket where she always kept her phone, and found that there was no back pocket. It was then that she noticed that she was not in her own clothes.

She practically jumped back.

WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?! She was starting to believe that they had slept together, but the suspense of knowing was killing her.

She leaned down to the ground, and poked Logan hard on his shoulder.

"Pssst!" she whispered, "Logan! Wake up!"

Logan stirred, and then opened his eyes, to find Louise looking down at him, face worried.

"W-what? Louise? What time is it?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and tried sitting up. "Oh my god! My back!"

Louise giggled forgetting her confusion for a second, "you sound like an old man!"

Logan rubbed his eyes again, "shut up! The floor is not the most comfortable place to sleep."

"Then why are you sleeping on the floor?"

He gave her an obvious stare, "are you kidding me? My bed is taken up by you!"

Louise rolled her eyes, pretending that she had not been freaking out only minutes earlier.

"Yeah, speaking of that, what am I doing here?"

Logan chuckled, as he stretched his back out, "honestly, I have no fucking idea."

"What do you mean? And um…Did we have sex?"

Logan's eyes went wide, "no! no! We did none of that!"

"Huh, so that would explain why you're on the floor, and not in this bed with me." Louise spoke so confidently, and bluntly, and while that shouldn't have surprised Logan, he was.

He nodded, "yep."

Louise looked back down at her clothes, "why am I wearing this?"

Logan smiled, and stood up from the floor, "you passed out in the bathroom, and puked all over your jeans," he explained as he walked across the room to his dresser where his phone was charging.

"Um, alright, but what about my shirt and bra?"

Logan looked at her, his eyes full of amusement. "Well, it looks like you got drunk, went up on stage, and then flung your shirt, and your bra at the audience."

Louise's face turned a bright red, "what? No! I wouldn't do that!"

Logan raised an eyebrow, and sat at the edge of his bed, "I'm sure some people took videos, so you can see it for yourself, and get rid of this denial."

"I'm not in denial! I swear, I wouldn't do that!"

"Well, maybe you wouldn't, but Blackout Drunk Louise would."

Louise narrowed her eyes at Logan, searching through her mind for a witty comeback. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of one. So, she huffed, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Logan said, the smile never leaving his face. "It's not my fault."

"What were you even doing there?"

Logan cleared his throat, "I wasn't."

She narrowed her eyes, "what do you mean?"

"Well, I was there to see you passed out in the bathroom. But I wasn't at the bar before that. I was here, at home, working on new music, and then Gene called, and asked me to bring a shirt for you."

Louise shook her head, "but, why would Gene ask you?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't even know why he told me to bring you here!" he quickly added, knowing that was going to be her next question. "He told me to bring you here because your dad doesn't like seeing you drunk, or something."

Louise nodded her head slowly, digesting the information. "Huh…alright."

Logan ran a hand through his hair, wondering if he should ask what was weighing on his mind.

Louise noticed this, "hey, you okay?"

Logan met her eyes, those beautiful eyes that he loved. He shook his head, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit him.

"What's wrong?"

"How are you doing?" He asked immediately. "I haven't spoken to you since the BooBoo thing, I worried about you," both of them were completely shocked by how sincere Logan sounded.

Not only was Louise shocked, but she was confused. The last time she saw him-at his graduation-he made it seem like he didn't want anything to do with her.

She went up to him to congratulate him, but he kept giving her the cold shoulder, and only gave her one word answers.

It wasn't until she asked him what was wrong when he finally gave her a full sentence.

"Look, I think you should go. I have to spend time with my family, and my band leaves on tour tomorrow, so I have shit to do. Just leave."

Louise looked down at her lap, frowning at the memory.

She shook her head, "you were worried about me?"

Logan sighed, "yeah."

She gulped, feeling her throat become as dry as sandpaper. She didn't know whether to be mad at him, or forgive him. It had been three years after all, and it looked like he had been doing well. Maybe he wasn't the same as before? But, why would he tell her to leave and then never speak to her for 3 years.

Louise cleared her throat, deciding that she wouldn't bring that up. At least not today.

"I don't know how I'm doing. I mean, I'm hurt, he told me he loved me, and then turned around and cheated on me!"

Logan didn't know why those words were like a punch in the gut, "wait!" he shouted a bit too loudly.

He took a deep breath, "he told you he loved you?" he asked in a quieter voice.

Louise didn't take much notice in the change of tone. She nodded, "yeah he did."

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he told you he loved you…Did you say it back?"

The air between them had suddenly become heavy, and they both felt a tension between them that they hadn't felt in years.

The same tension they had felt many times that they had both sat on his bed, and the same tension that made them want to pull closer to each other.

Louise recognized this, and wasn't sure if Logan had felt the same, so she answered quickly, "no, I didn't."

She regretted telling him that as soon as the words left her mouth. The tension had become stronger.

Logan bit his tongue, and looked away, unsure about how he felt.

Part of him was jumping for joy. Louise and BooBoo had been dating for two years, and she didn't love him.

He turned back to look at her, she was watching him intently.

Even though he was happy, he was also confused. Wondering if it was possible that he was still in love with her, even though he hadn't seen her for years.

"How did you feel about him?" Logan forced himself to speak.

Louise smiled humourlessly, "I don't…I don't know…I mean, I must've felt something because I felt so hurt that he had cheated on me. But, I didn't love him. At least, I think I didn't. It felt wrong when I thought about saying it back to him. But, I still haven't really made sense of my feelings."

Logan listened, wondering about how he felt about her response.

"I missed you, ya know?"

Louise rolled her eyes, "how can you say that?" rage beginning to fill up in her chest.

"What do you mean? I missed you every day I was away."

Louise scoffed, "you shooed me away! You told me to leave your graduation, and you didn't talk to me in the three years you were gone!" She snapped.

Logan went quiet. When she saw that he wasn't going to say anything, she kept going.

"I was there to support you, you were my best friend, did you know that?! And I was so hurt when you left, how can you tell me that you missed me?!"

"Louise, I didn't want to push you away-"

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I didn't want to!"

"But, why did you?!"

Logan groaned, and looked at his door, thinking about his mother.

He turned back to Louise, "Cynthia made me."

Louise flinched, "what?"

"Cynthia made me," he repeated. "She didn't want you there because she hated you, and your family. I don't know why it was such a big deal but she threatened to make me go to college, and get a business degree. I was going to tell her to fuck off, but she threatened to get you and your family evicted. Her, and Fischoeder were fucking, at least, I'm pretty sure they were. She could get him to do that, and I didn't want to do that to you."

He could feel tears begin to weld in his eyes, so he turned away.

Meanwhile, Louise leaned back against the pillow. "Wow," she said, unsure of what else she could say.

Logan nodded, still looking away from her.

There was a moment of silence between them. Logan trying to make it look like he hadn't been just about to cry, and Louise searching for something to say.

After what felt like an eternity, they looked at each other again.

"I missed you too," Louise whispered. "I thought I had forgotten about you completely, but you always popped up. Sometimes I wouldn't think about you for ages! But I would hear a song, watch a movie, or play my guitar, and I would think of you."

Logan felt the edges of lips twitch, he smiled. "I know the feeling."

Louise smiled back, kicking the blankets off. "Well," she began as she got out of bed, pretending like none of that had just happened "are you going to drive me home?"

She stood in front of him, as he still sat on the bed. Hands on her hips, eyes on him, she wondered why he wasn't responded.

"Well?"

And without much of a warning, Logan grabbed her wrist, brought her down on the bed with him, and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Louise didn't have much of a chance to comprehend what was happening. What started out as just a simple kiss, was growing into something more. Logan was on top of her, both mouths, and tongues engulfed by the other. Louise had her arms around his neck, while Logan had one hand on her waist, and the other underneath her shirt.

He bit her bottom lip, something that always turned her on. He felt a sense of pride when she moaned; still knowing every each of her body. He broke away from her mouth, and kissed down her neck, finding her soft spot. A jolt of excitement ran down her spine, she thrusted her hips up, feeling herself want him even more, especially when he began sucking on her neck.

What am I doing? She asked herself. When was the last time that I found myself laying on his bed, in this exact position?

She was unaware that the exact same thing was running through Logan's mind. Neither one of them had thought that they would get to relive the moments from high school. The exciting, secret, and adrenaline filled days. Though, they'd both admit to themselves, that while they never thought they would be doing this again, they always hoped.

Logan pulled away from her, cupping the back of her head, and locking eyes with her.

"Louise?"

"Logan?"

"Do you want to?"

Louise bit her bottom lip. She wanted to say yes, there was nothing she wanted more in that moment. But she didn't know if having sex with him was a good idea.

She threw the thought of her mind, and decided not to think about it. She was going to let her heat rule over her head, and if it turned out to be a bad decision then she would deal with it later.

She nodded, "yeah," and brought his lips back down to hers to keep him from questioning her decision.

They kissed for what felt like hours, long, glorious, beautiful, hours. He then pulled her shirt above her head, and kissed her stomach, moving up to her chest, and sucking on her breast.

Louise threw her head back, and moaned loudly, unaware of how loud she was being.

Logan could feel himself get harder the more she moaned. He wanted her, he needed her. He moved back to her lips, kissing her again, when his door flew open.

"Logan, sorry I wasn't home last-Oh."

Logan, and Louise jumped away from each other when Cynthia's voice erupted from the doorway.

Louise folded her arms across her chest, to hide her boobs, Logan noticed this, and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover her.

"Cynthia, what the hell?!" He bellowed. "You can't just barge into my room like that!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes, looking incredibly unimpressed, "this is my house, Logan. If you don't like it, move out."

It had been a while since Louise had seen Logan's bitch mom. Louise was taken aback at how awful she looked.

Her blonde hair was dry, and unkempt, there were bags underneath her eyes that were still sporting last nights makeup (maybe older), and her skin was pale, and blotchy.

Louise felt concern for someone who she actually hated. She was going to ask if she was okay, when Cynthia noticed her staring.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" She snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that.!" Logan snapped back, bringing his mother's attention back to him.

"I thought you were done with her." Cynthia said, bluntly. "What is she doing back here, and why are you about to fuck her?!"

"Who I have sex with his none of your business, now get out!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes again, "alright, whatever, just get her out of my house, I don't want her back here."

At this point, Louise was raging mad, so of course, she couldn't stop her sarcastic comments from slipping out of her mouth. "Oh, it's nice to see you again, Cynthia! Good to know that after all these years, you haven't ruined your bitch reputation."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at Louise, but didn't say anything. She grabbed the doorknob, and stared at her as she closed the door.

When she left, Logan, and Louise let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

He turned to Louise, "you okay?"

She shrugged, and moved the pillow away. "Nice to know your mom still hates me."

Logan shrugged, "it's okay, she hates me too."

Louise shook her head, "nah, you're her little boy, how could she hate you?"

Logan scoffed, "well, let's see, I barely passed high school, I decided not to go to college, and instead pursued a music career which leaves me eating nothing but McDonalds, and sleeping on stranger's floors."

Louise grinned, "it's only the beginning though. You'll make it big."

"I sure hope so."

They looked at each other without saying, both smiling, both feeling awkward, and in no mood to fuck.

So after a while, Louise sighed, and slipped the T-shirt over her head.

"Um, so, sorry to cut this short but uh, could you drive me home?"

Logan was relieved, not that he wanted her leave, but after having his mom walk in on them, he wanted nothing more than to keep her far away of the hell that was his home.

"Yeah! Yeah, sure," he stood up, feeling his jean pockets for his keys.

Louise also stood from the bed, eyeing the boy she was in love with all through high school. Though she'd never admit it to herself.

Could she see herself in this moment forever? Maybe not the exact moment when his mom walked in on them, but could she see herself waking up beside him, him driving her home the next day, and then kissing her goodbye? Would he even want that? He was going to make it big, she was sure of that. Wouldn't he want to date someone hotter? Someone that fit in with his band, and aesthetic?

Logan raised his eyebrows, as Louise dozed off. "Louise? You ready?"

Louise was snapped back to related, "uh, yeah! Let's go."

Veronica burst into Bradley's dressing room, something that Bradley had grown accustomed to in the short time he had known her. Despite this, it was getting annoying. What if he was picking his nose? Or farting? Or naked? Not that that mattered much anyway, Veronica had seen Bradley naked more than once now…No matter how many times Bradley promised himself he wouldn't do it again…

Bradley got up from the couch he was sitting on, and slipped his phone in his pocket.

"What do you want now?"

Veronica ignored his sour tone, and showed him her phone.

Bradley took it from her, unsure of what he was seeing.

"Um, what's this?"

"It's your romantic gesture!" Veronica beamed.

Bradley wrinkled his eyebrows, "what are you talking about?"

Veronica took her phone back, "look, it says that Bring Me The Horizon is going to be playing at Wonder Wharf-"

"What's Bring Me The Horizon?"

Veronica lowered her phone, and practically glared at him. Not only because he obviously didn't appreciate Bring Me The Horizon was, but also because he didn't even know his own girlfriend's favourite band.

"It's Louise's favourite band!"

"What no!" He took the phone back.

"What do you mean 'no'? Are you stupid?! How do you not know your own girlfriend's favourite band?"

"I don't know!" Bradley threw his hands up innocently, "how am I supposed to know?"

"Um, I don't know, it's on her Facebook. She is wearing a Bring Me The Horizon hoodie in her profile picture, and there are posters of them in her room."

"How do you know that?"

"Facebook! God I swear, you're so fucking stupid sometimes."

He sighed, "I just don't like metal music, okay? And I hate that she likes it so much. And she's the lead singer of a metal band, I just don't like it! I think she could do better."

Veronica raised an eyebrow, and had to keep herself from laughing, "you know, you are such a shitty boyfriend, but whatever, you're not dating me, so back to my plan!"

Bradley sat back down, and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm listening."

"Alright, so, Louise's favourite band is Bring Me The Horizon, so obviously she's going to go. And odds are that Logan will go too since he enjoys that band too. So, you hate metal music, as you have said many times, and I'm assuming Louise knows?"

Bradley nodded.

"Okay, great! So, what will happen, is that you'll go to this concert, just to find her. You'll find her, and tell her that all of the places she'd be, you'd knew she'd be there."

Bradley waited of her to go on, when she didn't, he felt confused. "Is that it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'? This plan is genius!"

"How is that a big romantic gesture?"

"You being there in the middle of a mosh pit, at a metal concert that you don't want to be at will show her that you care about her enough to do something you hate."

"Yes, but…is that enough?"

Veronica groaned, "what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…What if I purposed to her?"

Veronica didn't stop herself from laughing, "I wouldn't do that. Not in the middle of that crowd, anyway. Plus, what makes you think she'll say yes? You cheated on her remember?"

Bradley frustratingly ran a hand through his hair, "don't remind me, okay?! I just want her back!"

Veronica nodded, "yeah, and how many of your texts has she returned?"

"…None."

"Phone calls?"

He sighed, "none."

"Hmm, well, I guess I'm all you got."

Logan parked his car in front of Bob's Burgers, not wanting Louise to climb out. And she didn't, at least not immediately.

"Well, thanks for the ride home."

Logan smiled, "no need for thanks, just helping out a friend."

Louise raised her eyebrows at the word 'friend', but didn't question it.

"Well, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't say thank you?"

Logan nodded, "alright, touché."

She smiled, and ran a hand through her hair. "God, I almost forgot I was hungover."

Logan chuckled, "yeah? What made you forget?"

She smiled at him slyly, and never answered his question. The answer hung in the air between them.

They were silent for a moment, until Logan cleared his throat.

"Hey, so what are you doing later?"

Louise shrugged, "nothing much, really. Just hanging out at home probably, maybe hang out with my sister. She's super bummed about her love life right now, plus I haven't seen her in a while so…"

Logan nodded, "yeah, I understand."

Louise smiled, "why?"

Logan's face turned pink, making Louise want to laugh, but she bit her tongue.

"I uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to wonder wharf, walk down the beach maybe? Not now, I gotta meet with the band, but maybe in the evening? Just…just hang out?"

Louise didn't answer right away, only hung to the fact that Logan was asking her on a date. While, he didn't actually call it a date, she knew that's exactly what it was.

She bit her bottom lip, "I'd love to."

Logan sighed "yeah?"

"Yeah! Believe it or not, I actually want to hang out with you!"

He laughed, "well that's a relief!"

Louise giggled, and put her hand on the door handle. "Well, I should probably go inside, my mom is probably wondering where I am."

Logan nodded, "alright."

Louise opened the door, and climbed out, "I'll see you tonight!"

"Yeah, and maybe then you'll tell me about your tattoo!"

Louise halted, "I would ask how you know about that but-"

"I knew about it before," he intruppted, "when I had to rescue you, last night."

"Ah," she nodded, "fair enough."

He chuckled, "see ya."

She slammed the car door, "see ya later, loser."

Logan couldn't remember the last time that he had felt so excited. Sure, he was excited when he finished high school, when he managed to tour across the country, and make some money doing music. But there was something different this time, he was giddy, and happy, and nothing could bring him down. Not even his mother who kept trying to call him, but he ignored all of her calls. He was on top of the world.

He arrived at Malcolm's place shortly after leaving Louise's place. With a huge smile on his face, he opened the door to his friend's house, and practically skipped in, catching the attention of all of his bandmates.

They all looked up at him, surprised.

"What's the matter with you?" Malcolm asked, as he tuned his bass.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, as he picked up his guitar that sat beside Malcolm's fireplace. He couldn't keep his guitar at home, not anymore. Cynthia had thrown one away once when she was mad about her son not going to post-secondary. While she did have the guts to apologize, he couldn't trust her around his instruments.

"You're like, vibrating happiness right now, dude."

Logan sat down on the couch, and slung the guitar strap over his shoulder. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Are you and Veronica back together?" His other friend, Chad, who was sitting behind the drums, asked.

Logan pretended to barf, "are you fucking kidding me? I'm never going to talk to her again."

"You sure?" Malcolm asked, "you guys make a great couple!" he joked.

Logan rolled his eyes, can we just work on our new stuff, "what do we have so far? Where's Jake?"

Both Chad, and Malcom shrugged.

"He's probably running late." Chad answered.

Logan nodded, "alright, that's fine. New song, where are we at?"

Chad handed him a torn up notebook. "We got the music down, now all we have to do is work on the lyrics, I think you started but never got to finishing it."

Logan took the notebook from him, and read over the lyrics.

I know that the sex was great,

But I never want to see you again,

I'm not going to be here forever,

No matter how much you want me to be.

I need to go,

I want you gone.

"Holy shit," Logan muttered, "this is so mean."

Chad, and Malcolm eyed each other again.

Malcolm nodded, "well, you wrote it."

"I wrote it about Veronica," Logan answered an unsaid question.

He placed the notebook beside him, "kay, I don't want to use these lyrics anymore."

Malcolm nodded again, "what did you have in mind?"

"A love song?"

"A love song?"

"Yes."

"You hate love songs."

"I think it's a good direction to go in."

Malcolm smiled, "alright…why?"

Logan shrugged, "we don't write love songs. I think it would be a good change."

"Uh huh…"

Malcolm eyed Logan, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Umm, why are you staring at me?"

"You are either lying and got back together with Veronica, or you met someone else."

Logan was taken aback, "what are you talking about?"

"Dude, I may be dumb as fuck, but I know body language."

Logan scoffed, "is that so?"

"It's true! Plus, anyone could see it! You came in happy, practically skipping, you could've been whistling too, and now you want to change the break up lyrics, to love songs."

"Just because I'm changing the meaning of the song doesn't mean that I'm in love, or whatever. I just want to try something new."

"So you have met someone new."

"Can you please drop it?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Who it is."

"I told you it's no one!"

Malcolm was about to reply when Jake burst through the door, out of breath. Everyone looked up at him, shocked.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked, a bit too harshly.

Jake was too exhausted, to respond right away.

"I just-I-I saw something." He replied between breaths.

"Okay…what did you see?"

Jake took his phone out of his back pocket, unlocked it, and showed it to Logan.

Logan took the phone, and practically jumped from his seat.

"Holy shit!"

Malcolm, and Chad all stood up too, "what?! What is it?!"

Logan showed them the phone screen, "Bring Me The Horizon is going to be playing at Wonder Wharf!"

"Fuck!" Malcolm shouted, "they don't tour anymore do they? What are they doing here?"

"Who cares?!" Jake exclaimed, "they're playing here, and we'll have a chance to see them!"

Logan's heart leaped, and he quickly took out his phone to text Louise.

Louise! Did you hear?!

She didn't take long to respond.

Hear what?

He took a photo of Jake's phone, and sent it to her.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Haha. Your favourite band is going to be in   
town.

OH MY GOD! I'M FREAKING OUT

Lol. Louise, would you do something for me?

What is it?

Will you do me the honor of going to this concert   
with me?

Wow, you're such a loser.

So is that a yes?

Definitely

Logan slipped his phone back into his back pocket. Yep, nothing could go wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Louise could hardly contain her excitement, she stared down at her phone, squealing, and jumping up and down. They were coming! Her favourite band was actually coming to her hometown, and she was going to go see them!  
Her face beamed, her smile radiating in a way that it hadn’t in a very long time. The sorrowful state that she had been in the day before had left, taking all the thoughts of Bradley with it. She was so excited that she had suddenly forgotten that she was still technically hungover. It wasn’t until Gene walked past her room, and commented on her physical state, that the headache returned.   
She groaned, “really, Gene?”  
He looked taken aback, “what? I’m just checking in on you, sorry for trying to be a good older brother,” he said sarcastically.  
Louise sat on her bed, not noticing the smile that had crept up her face.   
Gene raised his eyebrows, and smirked. “What? Have a good night?”  
Her eyes snapped up to him, “what are you talking about?”  
“Did you have a good night last night?”  
“I can barely remember it.”  
“Hmm, alright, then did you have a good morning?”  
Louise wrinkled her eyebrows, “why are you even asking?”  
Gene shrugged, “oh, no reason, just asking since I know you used to spend a lot of time with Logan and all…”  
It took a while for Louise to process his words, but when she did, her jaw immediately dropped. “Gene! What the fuck?! Why would you say that?!”  
Gene laughed, “I didn’t say anything bad! Just asking if you had a good morning.”  
Louise grabbed a pillow, and threw it at him.   
“Hey, I’m down for a pillow fight.”  
Louise fell back onto her bed, and sighed, “shut up, or you’ll ruin my perfect mood.”  
Gene let himself into her room, and sat on the bed beside her. “What’s so perfect about it?”  
“For your information, my favourite band is coming to play at Wonder Wharf, and I will be going, and I am beyond excited!”  
For a moment, Gene forgot all about pestering her about Logan, “wait, Bring Me The Horizon is coming to Wonder Wharf?! When?!”  
Louise sat back, up and took out her phone, texting Logan instantly  
When are they coming?!

In three weeks!

“In three weeks!” she held the phone up to Gene, who took it from her, eyebrows raised.   
“Well that was fast.”  
“What was fast?”  
“That response,” he said, and handed the phone back to her.   
“He just has his phone on him.”  
“Mmhmm…”  
Louise narrowed her eyes, finally realising what Gene was trying to get out of her.   
“Gene?”  
“What?”  
“Why did you tell Logan to take me home with him?”  
Gene rubbed his chin with his index finger, and thumb, “hmm, because Dad hates seeing you drunk.”  
Louise scoffed, but smirked, “really? Is that really why?”  
“What?” Gene asked defensively, “he does! He’s told me!”   
“Yeah, I get that, but it’s not like he hasn’t seen me drunk before, so…why?”  
Gene twisted his lips, wondering whether or not to tell her the truth. Eventually he smirked, and stood from her bed.   
“I just felt like it was time for you to…reconnect.” Gene explained as he walked backwards toward the door.   
Louise rolled her eyes, “we didn’t fuck if that’s what you mean.”  
“Well, I’m glad you didn’t fuck, you were passed out drunk. I just mean that maybe spending that long with Bradley wasn’t the best idea.”  
And suddenly, all of Bradley came rushing back. The cheating, the long distance, the hiding.   
Louise frowned, “yeah, thanks for reminding me.”  
“Hey, don’t be so sad, it’s all for the best.”  
Louise raised her eyebrows, “is it?”  
“Definitely.” 

 

It turned out that Tina wasn’t even home and she would be spending most-if not all-of her day with Josh. Louise had texted her to see how she was after the night before, but it seemed like Tina’s moods were lifted almost as much as Louise’s were.   
It made Louise happy that her sister was finding happiness again, breakups are hard, and while Louise had never tried to get pregnant, she suspected that not being able to must be even harder.   
So, since she couldn’t spend time with Tina, she showered, ate, brushed her hair, even did her makeup, trying to look presentable. And while she wouldn’t say it out loud, she did want to look nice for Logan. Why? She didn’t know, the thought itself made her want to gag, so she tucked it away.   
After she had done all of that, it still wasn’t time to hang out with Logan. So, she plopped on the couch beside her mom, who was watching Family Fracas, and knitting a scarf.   
She sat beside her mother in a comfortable silence. The only noise coming from the calamity that was Family Fracas, and the sound of Linda’s needles clinking against one another.   
Louise was surprised that her mother was barely saying anything, but the silence wasn’t awkward. Instead, Louise enjoyed spending time with her mother, in a blissful silence.   
Unfortunately, the blissful silence didn’t last for too long.   
“So…” Her mother’s voice booming against Louise’s ear.   
“Jesus Christ, Mother! Quiet down!”  
Linda ignored her daughter’s complains, and wrapped what she had done of the scarf around her neck, trying to see how much she had left.   
“You don’t seem so heartbroken over Bradley anymore,” she slipped the scarf off, and continued knitting.   
Louise rolled her eyes, “what’s done is done, okay?” She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, trying to hint at Linda that she really didn’t want to talk about it.   
Linda either didn’t notice, or didn’t care.   
“Is it someone else?”  
“Mom, I don’t want to talk about this right now.”  
“Oh, great! We can talk about it after your date!”  
Louise froze, her hand gripping around the remote. She turned her head slowly to see Linda happily knitting, unaware of Louise’s reaction.   
“What do you mean?” Louise asked through clenched teeth.   
“Your date! Gene told me that you were going on a date with Logan today!”  
Louise sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, “mom, it’s not a-”  
“You know,” Linda continued, “I could always see you and Logan together, I mean don’t get me wrong, Bradley was great too, but you had so many differences.”  
Louise raised an eyebrow, “really? Because if I do remember correctly, you called us ‘Romeo and Juliet’.”  
“Oh, please, you were nothing like Romeo and Juliet!”   
“Huh, okay, Mom.”  
“I’m just saying, you and Logan forever!”  
Louise’s jaw dropped, stunned at what her mom was saying.   
“Mom! Stop, you sound like a fangirl!”  
“I am! You guys are just so cute!”  
Louise opened her mouth to respond, but the doorbell beat her to it.   
She immediately hopped up from the couch, and went to answer the door.   
“Is it him?!” Linda shouted from upstairs, “invite him in if it’s him!”  
Louise ignored her, and opened the door to see a blonde haired, hands in pockets, shy smiled Logan.   
She smiled, feeling her cheeks grow warm, and her heart skip a beat. “Hey.”  
“Hey, Four Ears, ready to go?”  
“Is it him?!” Linda’s shrieked, causing Louise to shriek.   
“Yes, Mom, I’m leaving!” Louise shouted back while quickly pushing past Logan to get away from her mother.   
“Aw, come on! Invite him in!”  
“Bye!” Louise quickly shouted, and slammed the front door behind her.   
She walked towards Logan’s car until she realised that he wasn’t following her.   
She turned around and saw him staring at her, standing in front of her front door, trying not to laugh.  
Louise didn’t stop a smile from stretching across her face, “what’s your problem?”  
Logan chuckled and shook his head, “nothing, it’s just your mom,” he walked towards her, “she hasn’t changed.”  
He locked eyes with her. The intensity in his gaze almost too much for Louise to handle, but she didn’t look away.   
Louise shrugged, “she’s a character.”  
Logan smiled, “alright, well, there’s no use in us standing around let’s go!” he chirped, and began walking away.   
Louise stood beside his car which was parked in front of her house, feeling utterly confused.   
“Umm, where are you going? Your car is right here, idiot.”  
Logan turned to look at her, “we’re walking.”  
“Ew, why?”  
Logan smirked, “you don’t live far from the wonder wharf isn’t far from here, plus it’s easier to walk than it is to find parking.”  
Louise sighed, trying to deny the fact that she was nervous about hanging out with him. She took a deep breath, shoved her hands into her pockets, and jogged to catch up with him.   
The walk was less awkward than either of them had feared. It was almost as if they had forgotten that they hadn’t heard from each other for years.   
The first thing that Logan brought up was Louise’s tattoo.  
“So, Belcher, I’m dying to know, when did you get that tattoo?”  
Louise smiled and rolled her eyes, “it was the year I had graduated high school, I was testing out the pain.”  
Logan raised his eyebrows, “you were testing out the pain?”  
“Uh, yeah, I just said that.”  
“Um, have you seen your tattoo? That thing is huge, there’s watercolor on it and everything. That’s what you call testing out the pain?”  
She shrugged, “well, you know what they say: go big or go home.”  
“So, you’re Texan now?”  
“Shut up, Logan.”  
He laughed, the gentle breeze blowing through his hair. Louise tried looking away from him, not wanting to be caught staring.   
“Don’t get me wrong, I really like it.”  
Louise looked at him suspiciously, “I do, honest. It’s cool, it fits your personality.”  
She grinned, “thanks.”  
“No problem. Who did it though? Who’s the artist?”  
Louise’s face suddenly turned scarlet, and she cleared her throat. “I, uh, I actually don’t know…I was drunk.”  
If Logan had been drinking a glass of water he would’ve spit it out. “You were what?”  
Louise brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “okay, look, it was after high school, we were going on this small little tour thing, and I had gotten drunk, not black out drunk but I was close to it. One of the guy’s we met at a venue had an older brother who worked at a tattoo parlor. He wasn’t well-known and was trying to get more costumers. So, in my drunken state, I told this guy that I would go get tattooed from his brother and I did…But I don’t even remember his name, or what his business was called…I’m pretty sure I passed out halfway through.”  
At this point, Logan didn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing. Louise could even see tears form in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.  
She folded her arms across her chest, “Logan, stop, it’s not that funny.”  
Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her neck, and brought her closer to him.   
“That just sounds like something you would do! God, I missed you.”  
Louise froze, unsure of what to do.   
She looked up at Logan, was this a date? She asked herself. Sure, that’s what her mom and Gene called it, but is that what Logan saw it as? Is that what Louise saw this hangout as? A date?  
Was she even ready to date? She had just gotten out of a relationship, well, ghosted out of one basically. She hadn’t talked to Bradley since she found out he cheated, hadn’t even opened his texts. She should still be hurt, and healing, and trying to move on with her life, but if she was going to be honest with herself (which she rarely was) she felt like she had already moved on.   
When they reached Wonder Wharf, they headed straight for the cotton candy stand, Louise getting a large blue cotton ball, and Logan getting a pink one.  
“You know,” Logan said as he shoved his mouth with the sugary cotton. “I have a tattoo too.”  
Louise raised her eyebrows, plucking small pieces of cotton candy into her mouth. She didn’t know why but she didn’t want to seem messy in front of him.   
“I don’t believe you.”  
Logan smirked, “and why not?”  
“You don’t have it in you to get a tattoo!” she practically snapped. “You’re terrified of needles! You’re a big baby!”  
Logan took a big bite out of his cotton candy and let it melt in his mouth.   
“Would you believe me if I showed you?”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “yeah, sure.”  
Logan held his cotton candy out to her, Louise looked at it confused.   
“Just hold it for a sec.”  
“Umm…Okay?” Louise hesitantly took the cotton candy from his hand, and watched, red faced as he pulled his shirt over his head.   
“Logan, what are you doing?!”  
He ignored her question and turned around.   
She gasped at the tattoo that stretched across his upper back.   
It was a tree. A large oak tree, it’s roots and branches looked solid and strong, but only one half of the tree had leaves. The rest was bare.   
“W-when did you get that?” Louise’s face was a deep red, but she was too mesmerized by the tattoo to care.   
Logan slipped the shirt back on, “when I graduated high school as well. Unlike you, I wasn’t drunk, nor was I testing out the pain. But I did get it on my back so that I didn’t have to see the needle.”  
“Baby,” Louise said even though she was impressed that he got that big of a tattoo for his first tattoo. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what does it mean?”  
Logan looked down at his feet, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, it represents my family.”  
The answer sent shivers down her spin, “uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
Logan shook his head, “don’t be sorry, I don’t mind telling you…I trust you.”  
Louise bit her bottom lip and nodded, not saying anything else.   
“My family sucks, it always has. It just keeps getting worse and for some reason my parents won’t get a divorce. I feel alone all the time, and I feel like I don’t have any family to turn to, that’s what the bare side of the tree represents.”  
Louise chewed on her lips, unsure of what to say.  
“But the side with the leaves,” he continues, finally looking up at her. “represents the family that I will have.”  
A breath of air got trapped in her throat.   
“I’m trying to make it big when it comes to music, and I can feel myself getting there, ya know? But, that’s only half of the dream.” He chuckled, his face turning almost as red as Louise’s. “I want to have a family, be the Dad that I never truly have.”  
He looked back down at his feet.  
“Logan?” Louise said even though she had no idea what to say.  
He looked back up at her, waiting for her to continue.  
She opened her mouth but no words came out. “Uh, I…”  
Logan raised his eyebrows. Eventually, she smiled.   
“I think…I think you will. Make it in music, and be a good Dad.”   
Logan smiled and reached for his cotton candy.   
“Thanks, Four Ears.”  
The rest of the hangout/date went by quickly and smoothly. Neither one of them keeping track of the time. They rode the Ferris wheel, the roller coaster many times trying to see who would throw up first (when neither of them did, they gave up), and eventually they found themselves in a small karaoke bar.   
“You gonna go up there and sing?” Logan asked, nudging her with his shoulder.   
Louise walked up to the bar and sat on a stool, Logan followed.   
“Only if you do it too.”  
Logan chuckled and sat in the stool beside her, “why? You’re so good at doing karaoke yourself, I even hear you throw you shirt and bra out in the audience.”  
Louise wrinkled her eyebrows, “what are you talking about?”  
It hit Logan that she might’ve not remembered that part of her night. He quickly shook his head. “Never mind.”  
They both looked over at a girl trying to sing an Adele song and failing miserably.  
Louise sighed, “people who try karaoking Adele are either really good or really bad. There is no in-between.”  
Logan eyed her, feeling amused.   
“You should go up there and sing.”  
“Why? It’s not like you’ve never heard me sing!”  
“Yeah, but I want to hear you sing right here, right now.”  
“The band isn’t here.”  
“So?”  
“I can’t sing without them.”  
“Ha, yeah, we both know that’s bullshit.”  
Louise folded her arms across her chest.   
Logan looked at the bar, spotting the tequila.   
“If you go up there and sing I will buy you a tequila sunrise.”  
Louise scoffed, “I can buy my own tequila sunrise.”  
“Louise, just go do it.”  
“Why?!”  
“Because it’ll be fun.”  
Louise turned back at the girl butchering Hello.  
Logan smirked, “are you scared?”  
“I’m not scared!”  
“Prove it then!”  
Louise bit her bottom lip, and locked eyes with Logan. He was taunting her.   
“I dare you. I’ll even pick a song for you.”  
She raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know how I feel about that.”  
“It’ll be good I swear!”  
He looked sincere, and Louise wasn’t one to turn down dares.   
She sighed in defeat, “fine!”  
Logan smiled wider, and walked towards the person running the karaoke.   
Louise watched as he talked to the guy about which song to play next.   
As soon as the girl was done destroying the Adele song, the guy called Louise up to the small stage in the bar.   
With shaky knees, Louise walked up to the stage, and gripped the microphone. Feeling more nervous than usual. She gulped, but felt a sense of comfort when she saw Logan giving her an encouraging smile.   
She smiled back, feeling butterflies fly around in her stomach.   
She closed her eyes, and then My House by PVRIS started playing.   
She smiled again, he did pick a good song. 

“I feel you in these walls  
You're a cold air creeping in  
Chill me to my bones and skin”  
I heard you down the hall  
But it's vacant when I'm looking in  
Who let you in?”

Louise sang these lyrics without breaking eye contact with Logan, wondering if he had picked this song for a reason.

“You walk around like you own the place  
But you never say anything  
I caught you walking straight through my walls  
Guess it was all my fault  
I think I let you in”

Logan stared at her in awe, his heart beating skipping beats. He needed her, more than he thought he had. 

“Never thought that I would feel like this  
Such a mess when I'm in your presence  
I've had enough, I think you've been making me sick  
Gotta get you out of my system  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
It's my soul  
It isn't yours anymore  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
Yeah, I think it's time to get out”

He remembered listening to this song all the time after he left. Trying to erase her face that had been permanently etched into the back of his brain. He shouldn’t have left her, he should’ve told her that he loved her. He wondered if it was too late to tell her. 

“You're at my bedroom door  
Heard your footsteps on the floor  
Closer than ever before  
And now you're in my room  
You're a cold air creeping through  
Under sheets avoiding you  
You walk around I can hear you pace  
Circling my bed frame  
Now we're face to face  
Head on my pillowcase  
But darling, you can't stay”

Louise let herself loose, getting lost in the lyrics that reverted to Logan. If someone had asked her about Bradley in that moment, she wouldn’t have been able to answer, he wasn’t important. At least, not then. 

“Never thought that I would feel like this  
Such a mess when I'm in your presence  
I've had enough, I think you've been making me sick  
Gotta get you out of my system  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
It's my soul  
It isn't yours anymore  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
Yeah, I think it's time to get out”  
Haven't you heard?  
I'm not yours anymore  
I'm not yours anymore  
It's my soul, and I think it's time to get out  
Haven't you heard?  
I'm not yours anymore  
I'm not yours anymore  
It’s my house”

She wasn’t Bradley’s anymore, she thought over and over again. She never truly was in the first place. 

“It's my house  
I feel you in these walls  
You're a cold air creeping in  
Chill me to my bones and skin  
Never thought that I would feel like this  
Such a mess when I'm in your presence  
I've had enough, I think you've been making me sick  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
It's my soul  
It isn't yours anymore  
It's my house  
And I think it's time to get out  
Yeah, I think it's time to get out”

The song ended, and the first thing that Louise wanted to do was run into Logan’s arms. She liked him…she liked him a lot…She probably even loved him, but she wasn’t ready to admit that to anyone yet, not even herself.   
So, when the song ended, she smiled onto the small crowd who clapped, and jumped up the stage.   
She did a small jog to Logan whose arms were still folded across his chest, and a huge smile covered his face.   
“Aren’t you glad I made you do that?”  
Louise giggled, and wrapped a strand of hair behind her ear. “It was fun, okay?”  
He laughed, “come on, I owe you a tequila sunrise.”  
They went back to the bar and had a few drinks. Both of them feeling like they were on cloud 9.   
After a while of drinking, dumb jokes, and reminiscing, Louise sighed.  
“Logan?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I…” she squeezed her eyes shut, “I’m really glad you came back.”  
When Logan didn’t reply, Louise began to panic.   
Goddamn it! Why did I say that?! Now he thinks I’m weird! I should’ve kept my fucking mouth shut!  
Suddenly, Louise felt his warm hand cup her cheek. His thumb lightly rubbing her skin.   
She opened her eyes slowly to find him looking at her as if she was the most important thing in the world.   
She was going to open her mouth to say something, but his lips found hers before she could.  
She kissed back immediately, her arms around his neck instantly, and his around her waist.   
Her heart beating so fast, she wondered if it was going to jump out of her chest.  
Adrenaline ran through Logan’s veins, I’m glad I came back too…  
“Hey!” A boisterous voice shouted, breaking them apart.   
It was the bartender looking at them angrily, “if you’re going to do that then leave! This is too much PDA for any of us to handle!”  
Louise’s face turned red yet again. Logan chuckled and rubbed her cheek again.  
“Louise, do you want to get out of here?”  
Louise took a deep breath and nodded, “yeah.”


	12. Chapter 12

Logan and Louise held hands as they ran out the bar and towards a photo booth. The song We Looked Like Giants by Death Cab for Cutie played on the speakers outside of the bar, a perfect song for a perfect setting. The sun had set, and the moon was making its way up the sky to take the sun’s place. The air had gotten chilly, leaving goosebumps on Louise’s skin, though she didn’t really notice. There was only one thing on her mind at that moment, and the world around her fell apart. 

“God bless the daylight, the sugary smell of springtime  
Remembering when you were mine  
In a still suburban town  
When every Thursday I'd brave those mountain passes  
And you'd skip your early classes  
And we'd learn how our bodies worked.”

They squeezed into small photo booth, tongues interlaced, hands underneath clothing, and their breath ghosting each other’s skin. Logan broke away from her lips and moved to her neck, biting, and sucking, enjoying the feeling of her melting into his arms. 

“God damn the black night with all it's foul temptation  
I become what I always hated  
When I was with you then  
We looked like giants in the back of my grey subcompact  
Fumbling to make contact  
As the others slept inside”

Louise laced her fingers through his hair, tugging the harder he sucked. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. She wondered what would happen when the moment ended. Would all this mean something? Did she want it to mean anything? The thought scared her so she tucked it away, wanting to be fully in the moment. 

“And together there  
In a shroud of frost, the mountain air  
Began to pass from every pane of weathered glass  
And I held you closer than anyone would ever get”

She slid her hands down from his hair, and wrapped them around his waist. At that point he had stopped sucking on her neck, pulling away, and pretending not to notice the red mark that he had left behind. He kissed down her collar bone and down to her cleavage, pulling her shirt down so that he could get more access.   
Louise opened her eyes to watch him, feeling as if she was dreaming. 

“Do you remember the JAMC?  
And reading aloud from magazines  
I don't know about you but I swear on my name they could smell it on me  
I've never been too good with secrets.  
No...”

Logan had one hand on Louise’s thigh, slowly inching up to unbutton her jeans. Right as he was unzipping her jeans, she stopped him.  
“Wait.”

“And together there  
In a shroud of frost and mountain air”

Logan froze, worried that he had done something wrong.  
“Yeah?”  
Louise took his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
“L-Logan I just got out of a relationship.”  
His breath got caught in his throat.  
“And I’m not saying that I don’t want to do this, I really do. But I need you to know that I’m not ready to commit just yet. So, if you want to do this, we can, but for right now I need you to be my friend.” 

“Began to pass through every pane of weathered glass”

Logan brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled. “I will always be your friend.”  
Louise smiled back, put her hands behind his neck, pulled him in and smashed their lips together. 

“And I held you closer...”

Three Weeks Later

Veronica sat on the hotel bed watching Bradley pace back in forth, it was an activity that she had gotten used to. She would sit down, filing her nails, scrolling through her phone, or listening to music, and he would aggravatingly run his hands through his hair, thinking about Louise.  
She thought it was pathetic. Why work yourself up over someone like that? Plus, it’s not like Bradley can’t get any girl. Girls at all his concerts basically throw themselves at him, but for some reason he was so caught up with Louise. She couldn’t really judge him though, after all she was trying to get Logan back. Unlike Bradley though, she had no drop of regret in her body, nor could she promise that she wouldn’t cheat on Logan again. But Shouty Four Ears was going to make it big, she knew it, and she wanted to be there when they did.   
She yawned and fell back against the fluffy bed. “Can you stop that? I know it’s your thing or whatever, but you look like shit.”  
Bradley stopped pacing and looked at her, she didn’t look back at him, only stared at the ceiling and hummed. Bradley rolled his eyes and looked in the mirror. There were bags underneath his eyes, his hair was disheveled and knotty, and it looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks.   
He looked at his empty reflection, and sighed.   
“I just-I just…”  
Veronica raised her eyebrows, amused.   
“I just miss her so much,” tears gathered in his eyes, and throat began to go dry. He couldn’t remember the last time he spent 24 hours without crying.  
Veronica forced herself from rolling her eyes, and sat up on the bed.   
“I know you miss her, but don’t worry, because you’re going to get her back.”  
Bradley shook his head, “how can you be so sure? She hasn’t responded to any of my text messages! She won’t return any of my calls! What if…What if she’s moved on?”  
Veronica didn’t answer right away. She chewed on her bottom lip, letting his statement sink in. She had wondered the same thing. What if Louise had moved on with none other than Logan himself?   
Veronica wasn’t stupid, nor was she one to fool herself, there was a huge possibility that Logan had moved on too. She saw their old pictures online, she saw the way he looked at her…He loved her. And as much as she hated to admit it, it hurt knowing that he would never love her the way he loved Louise.   
She pushed the thought away and hopped off the couch, walking towards Bradley, and putting her hands on his shoulders.   
“Get your shit together, Bradley, everything is going to work out, okay? The concert is tonight, so take a shower, brush your teeth, comb your hair, make yourself look like you haven’t been mourning a dead grandma, alright?”  
Bradley shook her off, “I just…I’m scared.”  
“Bradley, Louise will take you-”  
“No, it’s not that.”  
Veronica wrinkled her eyebrows, “then what are you scared of?”  
Bradley hesitated, “I-I’m scared of going to a metal concert…”  
Veronica blinked once, and then bursted out laughing. “Yeah, and you have every reason to be! Have you looked in the mirror?”  
“Veronica, you’re not helping!”  
She continued laughing, “okay, okay, sorry! Anyway, go make yourself look pretty, you’re going to have a long night.”

 

Louise was practically hopping around her bedroom, listening to the latest Bring Me The Horizon album. She had waited years to be able to see her favourite band live, and finally she was going to be able to! Not only that, but she was also going with Logan.   
Her heart leaped the more she thought about it. How that had been a dream of hers in high school. Going to see Bring Me The Horizon with Logan. She sat at her vanity and smiled.   
And that dream was about to come true.  
She bit her tongue to keep herself from squealing as she applied dark eyeliner around her eyes, and rust red lipstick on her lips. She rubbed them together, and smiled again, this time wider.   
There was no way that Bradley would’ve ever agreed to go to a metal concert with her, which made her think about what Gene had said to her. How it was good that they had broken up. Her heart leaped again, and she couldn’t remember the last time that she had felt so happy.   
Her phone suddenly vibrated. She reached for it instantly, and was mildly upset when she saw that it was Jessica.  
Hey! You ready for tonight?

Louise chuckled.   
Yeah! You?

You know it! I never thought I’d ever go to a BMTH concert. They don’t even tour.

Well, I guess we’re lucky!

So, Rudy, the twins, Logan, his bandmates, and I will meet you and Gene at your house. Then we can walk to the concert from there.

Logan? What? Are you guys best friends now?

We’re the best of friends! Better watch out, Louise. I’m replacing you!

She shook her head, and laughed, placing her phone in her back pocket, and standing up. She was wearing her favourite BMTH t-shirt but planned on getting a new one while at the concert. She couldn’t contain her excitement, and this time didn’t stop herself from jumping, and squealing.   
Just as she did this, Linda walked by.  
“Look at you! Don’t you look cute and excited!”  
Louise turned to her Mom, “I’m just really happy. Nothing could ruin this.”

 

About an hour later, the doorbell rang, and Louise sprinted out of her room as if there was someone chasing her. She ran down the steps, tripped, and slid down on her butt.   
Gene followed behind her, laughing, while Linda and Bob stood at the top of the stairs asking if she was okay.  
“Louise, baby, are you okay?!” Linda shouted, hand on her chest.   
Bob was trying to hold in a laugh, but was also concerned. “Yeah, Louise, that’s quite a fall.”  
Louise ignored them and jumped to her feet, she was about to reach for the door, but Gene, who was still laughing, opened it before she could.  
“What the hell are you laughing at?” Jessica asked when she saw him.  
Gene pointed at Louise whose face was turning scarlet.  
Everyone turned to Louise, waiting for an explanation.  
Louise rolled her eyes, “it was nothing, let’s go!”   
She was about to run out of the door, when Linda stopped her.   
“Wait! Don’t go yet! Let me take a picture!”  
“Oh my god, Lin, they’re adults, you don’t need to take their picture.”  
“Aw, but look how cute they are in all of their band t-shirts! Everyone huddle together for a picture!”  
Any other day, Louise would be embarrassed and would’ve just ran before she let her mother take a picture of them as if it were the first day of school. But there was absolutely nothing that could bring her down.  
They all huddled together, hugging, and making faces, taking more than one picture before finally walking down to Wonder Wharf.   
Louise and Logan walked behind everyone else, their excited chatter filling up the space around them, causing sparks to fly between them.  
“So, Four Ears, how are you doing?”  
Louise practically skipped, “how do you think I’m doing?”   
He chuckled, and shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pockets, the brisk air biting their skin.   
“I’m excited too,” Logan responded.   
Louise raised her eyebrows, “yeah?”  
“Yeah! About more things than one.”  
“Ooo, well let’s hear it! What else are you excited about besides the awesome concert we are about to witness?”  
He laughed, “I finally found a place of my own.”  
Louise beamed, “you did?!”   
“I did! I can finally get out of that godforsaken house!”  
“I’m so happy for you!” And she was, not only because Logan could finally get out of the toxic environment, but because she didn’t have to worry about his mother killing her every time she was in their house.  
Louise had been going over more and more recently, and more often than not, they ended up having sex. And while Louise enjoyed it, she couldn’t help but fearing that Cynthia would walk in on them any second.  
“Thanks,” Logan responded with a beaming smile. “Now you can help me move all of my stuff over to my apartment.”  
“You know, if you weren’t a close friend, I would say no to you without hesitation.”   
Logan raised an eyebrow, “oh, so we’re close friends now?”  
Louise had to keep herself from panicking. What on earth had she just said? She took a breath, and nodded, “yes, we are.”  
Logan wrapped an arm around her neck, “good to know.”  
When they all arrived at the venue, which was just a stage in front of the roller coaster, they made a b line for the merch table, and bought new t-shirts to put over top of their old ones.   
Louise and Logan stood beside Jessica and Malcolm who were slipping their shirts on while discussing what songs they wanted to hear live.   
“I’m really hoping they play Go To Hell For Heavens Sake,” Malcolm says.  
“Yeah? Well, I’m hoping they play Antivist.”  
“Hmm,” Malcolm rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. “That is a very good song.”  
Jessica rolled her eyes, and folded her arms across her chest, “duh.”  
Malcolm smiled, “how about we talk more about this over a drink? Can I get your number?”  
Jessica’s eyes widened as she froze, completely shocked.  
Logan and Louise exchanged glances, and then walked away until they were out of ear shot, and began to laugh.  
When they were done, they walked over to the crowd of people standing in front of the stage, anxiously waiting for the show to start.   
They stood side by side without saying much. Occasionally stealing glances, and smiling.  
Logan looked down at her, his chest felt warm, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach.   
Maybe it was the fact that he never got to ask her out in high school, or that that the day he planned on telling her he loved her, his bitch of a mom ruined it, but he felt like he had to do it now. Maybe not tell her that he loved her, but ask her out. It was now or never, right?  
He leaned toward her, planning on asking her before the adrenaline could ware off. But just as he was opening his mouth to ask, the lights from the stage came on, and the opening act ran up on stage.   
Logan pulled back, feeling slightly embarrassed, but determined to ask her after.   
He barely paid attention to the opening act, his eyes consistently glued onto Louise. He smiled, and chuckled when he watched her jump and cheer. A warm feeling in his chest slowly growing.   
It wasn’t long before the opening act left the stage, the lights when down, and the sound of a guitar’s feedback rang through the giant speakers. Both Logan and Louise could feel their hearts beating faster, the adrenaline running through their veins, and for a second they forgot about their feelings for each other, focusing instead on their excitement of seeing their favourite band live.   
Suddenly, all of the band members of Bring Me The Horizon hopped on the stage, taking their spots behind their instruments and microphones, and the crowd went wild. The drummer banged his drums, and the bass player drummed his guitar, and Louise could feel the vibrations move from the bottom of her feet to her chest, where her heart synced to the beat.   
The other instruments began to join in, playing a loud and fast rhythm, the lead singer to the microphone in his hand, and started sing-screaming:  
“Middle fingers up if you don’t give a fuck!”  
The crowed lifted their middle fingers above their heads, and Louise felt an overwhelming sense of joy that they were playing the song that Jessica really wanted to hear live.   
The concert went by smoothly (or at least, as smoothly as it can get at a metal concert). Logan and Louise lost each other in the crowd, but through determined pushes, and punches, they found each other again. Louise beamed at him because her excitement hadn’t worn off. It truly seemed like nothing could or would ruin her perfect night. Had she known that something as about to change her life forever, she might’ve thought twice about even going out that night.   
Just as the band began playing Can You Feel My Heart she heard struggling behind her. At first she ignored it, thinking it was just a normal concert tussle. Nothing she hadn’t encountered before, she had even witnessed one happening when Female Scripture went on a small tour, the same tour where she had met Bradley.  
The sounds of shuffling, and shoving, and heavy breathing continued, and Louise continued to ignore it. 

“Can you hear the silence?”

It wasn’t until she heard someone yell “get off of me!” that her ears perked up.

“Can you see the dark?”

Her eyes wrinkled, Logan noticed her perplexed expression and asked what was wrong.  
She shook her head, “I just-I thought I hear something.”

“Can you fix the broken?” 

“I said get off!” The voice yelled again, followed by the sound of pushing, and by people shuffling away from the commotion.   
Logan eyed Louise, watching to see if she was okay.  
She shook her head again, “I swear that sounds like Bradley…”

“Can you feel,  
Can you feel my heart?”

It wasn’t until she heard a fist colliding into skin, and a body falling over that she turned around in panic.  
She gasped when she saw her ex-boyfriend laying on the ground. 

“Can you help the hopeless?  
Well, I’m begging on my knees.”

“Bradley?!” Louise practically shrieked, and ran to his side, confused Logan following behind her.   
“Get off of him!” She pushed through the crowd of people that were surrounding him.  
A big, bulky guy toward over him, holding his fist up about to punch him again.  
Louise pushed him away, “what the fuck is your problem?!”  
“What?!” The guy’s voice boomed. “Is this your boyfriend?!”

“Can you save my bastard soul?  
Will you ache for me?”

“What does that matter?!” Louise shouted back, not intimidated by the man that was so much larger than she was.   
“He wouldn’t stop ramming into me!”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “grow some fucking balls.”  
She turned to Bradley who lay on the concrete grown, nose gushing.  
“L-Louise?” He whimpered, squinting to see her. 

“I’m sorry brother,  
So sorry lover,  
Forgive me father,  
I love you mother.”

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him up.  
“What are you doing here?!”   
“I came to see you!”  
“What?!”  
“It’s just, you weren’t answering any of my calls, or texts…I missed you, and this is your favourite band, and I knew that this is where I would find you.”  
For a split second, Louise felt a warmth in her chest. The same warmth she felt whenever she was around Logan. But it wasn’t until Logan gently grabbed her elbow and pulled her to the side, that the feeling flew away. 

“Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel my heart?”

“Let’s get him to the bathroom!” He shouted over the commotion.   
Louise nodded, and they pushed their way out, and into the bathrooms which were in tiny building too far from the stage. They rushed into the men’s bathroom, where two guys complained when they saw Louise walk in.  
“You can’t be here!”  
“Shut the fuck up!” she snapped, as she ran into a stall, grabbed a wad of toilet paper, and pressed it against Bradley’s nose.   
The guys left them alone when they saw Bradley, and instead left the bathroom quietly. 

“Can you feel my heart?  
Can you feel my heart?  
Can you feel my heart?”

“Hold the toilet paper to your nose! W-what are you doing?! Don’t lean your head back, are you stupid!” She shouted at Bradley, as her hands and knees shook.  
“S-sorry!” Bradley stuttered, “I’ve never had a nose bleed before!”

“I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all”

When they finally managed to get Bradley’s nose to stop bleeding, Louise didn’t hold back from bombarding him questions.   
“Okay, so what the fuck are you doing here?!”  
“I told you! I came to see you!”  
“What made you think I wanted to see you?!”  
“You weren’t answering my messages!”  
“And that somehow made you think that I wanted to see you?! It’s called ghosting!”  
Logan had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Not even being in the same room as Cynthia and Fischoeder made him feel like this. There he was, watching a girl he was in love with yell at her ex-boyfriend. And while it didn’t look like she was close to forgiving him, he couldn’t say that it didn’t make him feel a little jealous. 

“The higher I get, the lower I'll sink  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim” 

“Louise, I,” he reached out to touch her, she pulled away.   
He sighed, a look of hurt flashing across his face. “I needed to talk to you?”  
“Okay, well, talk!”  
He glanced at Logan who looked utterly pissed off. 

“I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all”

He turned back to Louise, “I-I didn’t mean to…to…”  
Louise raised her eyebrows, and folded her arms across her chest. “To what? Say it?”  
“I…I just…Louise-”  
“To cheat. Is that the word you’re looking for? Cheat?”  
Bradley squeezed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath. “Y-yes, okay? I love you!”  
Louise laughed, a loud, bitter laugh that dripped with pain. It even made Logan flinch.   
“No, you clearly don’t, you clearly fucking don’t.”

“The higher I get, the lower I'll sink  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim”

His eyes flew open, “but I do!”  
“Then why did you cheat?!”  
“I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was doing!”  
“Okay, okay, wait, let me get this straight,” Louise held her hands up to silence him. “So basically, you come to visit me after months-months¬-of not seeing me, and then you leave the next day to go on tour again. And you didn’t even have the decency to tell me until the night before you left. You couldn’t even have given me some heads up so that I wouldn’t get my hopes up?  
Then, you go to Europe and cheat on me with someone, and come back and expect me to forgive you, and run into yours arms?!”  
Bradley froze, fidgeting with the bloody toilet paper in his hands. “Well, um, kinda.”

“I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all”

Louise’s body froze, and her eyes widened. “Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?”  
Bradley exchanged a glance with Logan, who had the tiniest smirk on his face.   
“I-I thought coming here would be enough! I came here for you!”  
“Oh wow, you came to a concert of a music genre you can’t stand. Where’s your Best Boyfriend Award?”

“The higher I get, the lower I'll sink  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim”

At this point, Bradley felt his patience wear thin, he could feel anger bubbling in his veins.   
“I hate metal music, Louise! I always have and I’ve always thought you were better than that! But I love you enough to be here!”  
“Yeah, but clearly not enough to not cheat!”  
“You know, you could lose me forever!”  
“Good.”  
“You could lose me forever, and then what? You’re never going to find anyone better than me.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair.   
“Who will you date after me? Him?” He pointed at Logan who was casually leaning against the wall, unfazed by Bradley.  
“He’s never going to get anywhere, Louise.”

“Can you feel my heart? Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?”

Louise shook her head, “I can’t deal with this. Fuck you!”  
She ran out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face when she walked out into the cold night air.   
Behind her, a door flew open, she turned around and saw Logan.   
She quickly wiped her tears away.  
“Hey, Logan, sorry about that.” She sniffled.  
He shook his head, and placed a hand on her shoulder, “you don’t have to be sorry. Are you okay?” He tried to get her to look at him but she kept her eyes glued to her feet.   
She shook her head, “yeah, I’m fine. I-uh..” She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder.   
“I think I’m going to go home.”  
“Okay, I’ll walk with you!”  
She shook her head again, “N-no you stay. You’ve been waiting for this concert for forever, just stay and enjoy it.”  
She began walking away, Logan reached out to her again.  
“Louise?”  
She ignored him, and kept walking.   
“Have a good night!” She shouted behind her, hoping he got the hint.   
He could apparently take better hints than Bradley. He stood alone, hurt, deserted, and watched Louise walk away.   
Once she was outside of wonder wharf, she let the water works fall. She sat on the cold sidewalk, and buried her face into her hands, not caring that it was probably smudging her make up. 

“Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel, can you feel my heart?”

She had been wrong, it turns out, something could and had ruined her night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end of the chapter

Louise lay on her bed in anguish, as she scrolled through her messages on her phone.  
Her inbox was overflowing with texts from both blonde hair, blue eyed boys in her life. Most of the texts were from Bradley. His messages dripped in desperation.  
Take me back!  
I’m sorry, Louise! I told you I want to marry you one day!  
I love you  
I love you…  
She groaned at the “I love you” texts. That phrase still made her flinch. Even though there were many of those texts, she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable.  
She closed out of Bradley’s chat and moved onto Logan’s.  
Are you okay?  
I’m worried about you.  
I’m here if you need me.  
Louise smirked, although she didn’t feel very amused.  
Jessica-who had been sitting on Louise’s vanity trying on her make up, and playing music on her phone- noticed Louise’s small reaction.  
“What’s so funny?” Jessica asked as she put down the mascara, and changed the song on her phone. White Noise by PVRIS started playing, and Louise tried to drown it out. 

“It's hard to be what you need through a static screen.  
Been trying to speak for weeks and weeks.”

“You can tell one grew up getting everything he wanted, and the other grew up knowing that life fucking sucks,” she answered, still looking at Logan’s messages.  
Jessica scoffed, “Bradley not leaving you alone?”  
Louise shook her head, “nope.”

“Open my mouth,  
All that comes out is white noise and incomprehensible sounds,  
And all you ever do is turn me down.”

“Hmm,” Jessica faced the mirror, now smearing Louise’s light foundation onto her slightly darker face. “Tell him to grow some balls and move on.”  
Louise sat up, and crossed her legs, “are you fucking kidding me? He would probably cry.”

“I'm watching.  
I'm waiting.  
I'm aching.  
Suffocating.” 

“Why did you date him for so long?”  
“I…I don’t know.”  
At this point, Jessica turned to look at her friend who was picking at her fingernails.  
“Was he a rebound?”  
Louise didn’t look up, “who?”  
“Don’t play dumb! Bradley.”  
Louise finally looked up at Jessica and shook her head, “no, don’t be stupid.”  
Jessica raised her eyebrows and smiled, “Louise Belcher, I am many things: a liar, a bitch, manipulative, but I am not stupid.”  
“Bradley was not a rebound-and take my foundation off, it’s too light for you.”  
Jessica was unfazed by this. “I just don’t think you should be ghosting Logan. Bradley, yes, he’s an asshole. But Logan’s chill.”

“I'm breathing.  
I'm speaking.  
Can you hear me?  
I'm screaming for you.”

Louise shook her head, “I-I don’t know.”  
Before Jessica could reply, the sound of someone skipping down the hall brought both girls’ attention to the open door.  
They saw Tina, who was making her way to her room look like she was floating on cloud nine.  
Louise smiled, forgetting her own troubles for a moment.  
“What’s up, T?”  
Tina looked into Louise’s room, her face beaming.  
“Hey Louise! Hey Jessica! I’m back from a lunch date with Josh!”

“Dy by day,  
I'm slowly replaced in your picture frames.  
A brand new face on your pillowcase.  
Come the night you dim the lights and close the blinds,  
But I still see them running down your spine,  
Cause I illuminate the room,  
Just enough to watch you.”

“Yeah, and how did that go?” Louise patted the spot beside her, so that Tina could sit down.  
Tina took the invitation and began gushing about her new love life.  
“I’m super happy for you, Tina!” Louise said sincerely.  
“Yeah, you’ve been doing a lot better since you moved back,” Jessica agreed.  
Tina sighed blissfully, “yeah, I guess it was just a blessing in disguise.” She then turned to her sister. “But you look the exact opposite of how I feel.”

“I'm watching.  
I'm waiting.  
I'm aching.  
Suffocating.  
I'm breathing.  
I'm speaking.  
Can you hear me?  
I'm screaming for you”

Louise frowned and looked down at her lap. But before she could respond, Jessica jumped in.  
“She’s ghosting Logan!”  
Louise rolled her eyes, and Tina gasped, over exaggerating.  
“Tina, it’s not a big deal.”  
“Louise! You can’t ghost Logan! He’s the love of your life.”  
“Right?!” Jessica shouted.  
Louise groaned and fell back onto her bed. “Will you guys just leave it be?!”  
“No,” Jessica answered very matter-of-factly. “Come on, you have feelings for him, you can’t deny it. You even wrote a song.”  
Tina’s eyes widened, “you wrote a song for Logan?”  
Jessica laughed as Louise covered her embarrassed face with a pillow.  
“Yeah, maybe I did, so what?” she snapped.  
“Are you going to play it for him?”  
Louise shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Sick of the lack of signal.  
Sick of the lack of touch.  
Sick of the static voice.  
It's not enough, it's not enough.  
Baby it's hard to be just what you need when all I speak is static screams.  
Can you hear me?”

Beside them, Jessica sighed. “Look, I don’t care if you never talk to Bradley again. In fact, he deserves that. And yeah, Logan used to be an asshole, but it looks to me that he’s genuinely concerned for your well-being. At least let him know that you’re still alive.”  
Louise took the pillow off of her face and turned to Tina, waiting for her to say something.  
Tina gave her a small smile. “Louise, you guys are meant to be together, whether you want to believe it or not.”  
Louise groaned, “fine! If it’ll get you guys to shut up!”  
She grabbed her phone and composed a message.  
Hey shit face, i'm alive  
Before she could press send, Jessica took her phone and proof read the text.  
“Haha, you called him shit face!”  
“What?” Tina took the phone from Jessica.  
“Louise, you can’t just call him a shit face.”  
“Yes I can,” Louise snapped and snatched the phone back.  
“Now, let me do my thing or I won’t text him.”  
Both girls fell silent.  
Louise took a deep breath and pressed send. 

“I'm watching.  
I'm waiting.  
I'm aching.  
Suffocating.  
I'm breathing.  
I'm speaking.  
Can you hear me?  
I'm screaming for you.”

Logan hadn’t heard from Louise in days. What had meant to be a fun, memorable, concert turned into one from his nightmares. He was glad that he hadn’t run into Bradley, he didn’t think he had enough self control to keep himself from punching him straight in the face. If that wasn’t bad enough, his ex-girlfriend Veronica had shown up at his doorstep after the concert. She hadn’t seen him though, he was far enough away that he saw her standing on his porch, and quickly ran away to spend the night at Malcolm’s before she saw him. She ended up texting him none stop the next day so he eventually blocked her number.  
He shook his head, trying to shake the impeding thoughts away and turned back to the task at hand: listening to the new music that him and his band had recorded. He sat at his new kitchen table in his new apartment with piles of dusty boxes surrounding him.  
It wasn’t a huge place. Just a one bedroom, one bathroom, type of place, but it was in a good neighbourhood and it wasn’t like he needed much room. It was just him after all.  
He hadn’t unpacked any of his belongings yet. He told himself it was because he didn’t have time. But it was actually because he hoped Louise would contact him and come over to help him. He just really wanted her company.  
He sighed heavily, frustrated that he was thinking about her again. He turned the volume on his laptop up, not caring if the volume in his headphones hurt his ears. He was the lead singer of a metal band after all, he figured his hearing would go bad eventually.  
He tried putting all his attention onto the task at hand, trying to carefully analyse the music, making sure everything sounded just right. It wasn’t until he started listening to the lyrics that he wrote when he realized that all the songs they had so far were love songs.  
“God!” he groaned, “what the fuck is wrong with me?!”  
He felt his phone buzz, and angrily yanked the headphones off his head, furious about the fact that he couldn’t get Louise out of his mind.  
He grabbed his phone, and opened the message that he hadn’t realized he was expecting to get.  
Hey, shit face. I’m alive.  
Any frustration that he had felt immediately washed away. He ran his hand through his hair, fixing it as if she were there. He bit his bottom lip, and felt his heart pick up speed.  
His thumbs ghosted over the keyboard as he rattled his brain for something to say.  
Haha well that’s good to hear…How are you?

Meh, I’ve had better days…What are you doing?

I’m just looking over some of our new music

Fun fun. When can I listen?

Logan looked up from his phone and towards his computer, blushing. He imagined playing these songs for Louise’s, imagining how red her face would turn when she realised that he had written them for her in mind…Maybe that would change things, maybe it would give him the courage to tell her that he loved her.  
Later. When it’s perfected ya know?

Fine. Don’t show me, it’s not like I wanted to see it anyway

He smirked, about to type something back when he received to messages at the same time.   
One from Malcolm:  
Party at my house!!!!!!!! Just like the old days! U in?

One from Louise:  
Hey, do you wanna do something tonight? It’s been forever since I’ve seen you.

Logan sighed, did he really want to go to a party at Malcolm’s?  
What time?

7  
He closed out of Malcolm’s messages and turned back to Louise.  
Malcolm is having a party tonight…He said it’ll be just like the old days. And it has been a while since we’ve been to one of his infamous parties but if you don’t wanna go that’s cool too. But if you want to go then it’d be sweet if you went with me

He pressed send before he could chicken out. He regretted it later as he was rereading the text and realising that he sounded like a nervous ninth grader asking out a girl for the first time. He could feel his face burning, his mind was flooding with negative thoughts: what if she says no? What if she thinks I’m weird? Fuck! I am weird! Now she’s never going to-  
His buzzing phone brought him back to earth.

I’d love to.

 

Veronica had heard about the party through Malcolm. Or more accurately, by stalking Malcolm online…  
Logan had blocked her phone number, and blocked her on every social media site. Most people would take this as a hint that the person didn’t want to have anything to do with you, and Veronica did know that Logan didn’t want to speak to her. But for whatever god damn reason, this made Veronica want him even more.   
So, by stalking his best friend’s Facebook, she could get the location of the party and the time.   
She closed her laptop, and set it aside on the hotel bed she was laying on. She turned to Bradley who was a blubbering mess beside her, while watching a stupid rom com.   
Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and smiled.   
“Is that why they call you Boo Boo? Because you can’t stop crying?”  
“Shut up!” He snapped. “Your stupid plan hasn’t even worked! Louise won’t talk to me!”  
“That’s because you’re not trying hard enough.”  
He took a deep breath, “honestly, I think the best thing for me would be to move on. I fucked up, and Louise won’t take me back…I lost her and I’m just going to have to live with that-”   
“No!” Veronica shouted without thinking, even shocking Bradley a little.  
She cleared her throat, “I mean, you love this girl right? Then why should you give up and move on? You guys are meant to be together.”  
“But she doesn’t want me back! Sometimes you just need to know when to quit.”  
Veronica sat up, trying to keep herself from snapping. She needed Logan back, and she wasn’t going to get him back if Louise was single.   
“Look, Bradley, there’s going to be a party tonight and I’m positive that Louise is going to be there. All you have to do is tell her how you feel in person.”  
“But she won’t listen!”  
“Ugh! Then get her drunk! Drunk people are more sensitive, right? Look, you’re not the only one who wants to get the love of their life back. I love Logan…But I won’t be able to get him back if Louise is in the mix, and vice versa!”  
Bradley bit his lip, his eyes full of concern. “But-but what if she’s happier without me? Veronica I love her so fucking much, but if she’s happier without me, what can I do?”  
Veronica groaned, and hopped off the bed. “Bradley, stop being a wimp! You love Louise and you’re going to that party tonight and you are going to get her back!” She yelled, her face turning bright red, and the veins in her neck popping out.   
She didn’t even give scared little Bradley a time to respond before storming out of the room, and slamming the door behind her. 

 

Tina and Jessica managed to get Louise out of the house and down to Logan’s new apartment. Louise agreed after a while of them trying to persuade her, but she was only faking not wanting to go. If she were being honest with herself, she very much wanted to go and spend alone time with Logan before the party. It had been a while, and she needed a friend.   
When she got there, Logan pulled out a bottle of white wine for Louise, and a bottle of beer for himself, and they drank as they unpacked.   
“Jesus, how long have you been here?” Louise asked as she opened another box. “You couldn’t have unpacked already?”   
Logan smiled as he started putting his dishes away in the cupboard, “I needed help, and you said you would help me.”  
Louise rolled her eyes as a smile stretched across her face, “you’re just lazy.”  
“Yeah,” Logan agreed, “and that.”  
Louise pulled out Logan’s portable speakers from the box, “hey! Logan do you mind if I connect my phone to these and play music?!” She practically shouted with excitement.   
Logan chuckled, “yeah, go ahead.”  
Louise happily plugged her phone in and pressed shuffle on her Spotify.   
They continued unpacking, joking, and of course, drinking, neither one talking about the concert.   
They eventually stopped unpacking when they started getting tipsy from drinking too much alcohol. So they took their bottles, sat in the living room floor, and continued listening to music.  
“So,” Logan asked as he took another swig from his beer bottle. “What made you finally text me back?”  
Louise shrugged, and looked away from him, her head starting to spin. “I wanted to I guess.”  
Logan raised his eyebrows, “you guess?”  
Louise nodded, “yep.”  
“Alrighty,” he said, deciding to let it go.  
Louise stopped using her wine glass and started drinking out of the bottle. “I missed you,” she said, the alcohol slowly getting to her.   
“Yeah?”  
She nodded, and took another drink, still not looking at Logan.  
“I missed you too, Four Ears.”  
He had called her that so many times, but there something about that moment that made her giggle. “Why do you call me that?”  
Logan laughed, “what do you mean?”  
“I mean, exactly that, why do you call me that?”  
“Because of your hat.”  
“My hat?”  
“Yeah, your pink bunny ears. You wore them until, what was it? Grade nine? Grade ten? I don’t remember.”  
Louise laughed again, “oh yeah, I forgot.”  
“Whoa! You, Louise Belcher, forgot about your pink bunny ears?!”  
“I haven’t worn them in a long time!”  
“Louise?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Look at me.”  
This time, Louise turned to him. His eyes locking with hers.   
“If we ever have kids, we should give them your pink hat.”  
Louise felt her face go red, if she was sober she would probably have changed the subject, or even ran away, but this was tipsy Louise, and tipsy Louise liked to imagine her and Logan having children one day.  
“Why? It’s so old!”  
“So? They’ll have a part of you.”  
“I don’t even know if I still have it.”  
“Well, you better find it before we have a kid.”  
“We’re going to have a kid?’  
“I don’t know, maybe one day.”  
Louise looked up at Logan with nostalgia in her eyes. He looked just the same as he did the first night that he had fucked her. His hair, tussled, covering his blue eyes. His lips, plump, and irresistible were practically begging for Louise to kiss them. And Louise really wanted to, oh, did she want to.   
Without any hesitation, she placed both of her hands on the sides of his face, and continued to eye his lips. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or if it was the restressed desire, but she knew that she couldn’t contain herself anymore. She wanted him, and she hoped that he wanted her just as bad.   
Louise’s actions didn’t phase Logan. He gently stroked her cheek with his right hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “Louise,” he said in a stern voice. Almost as if he was also finding it hard to keep himself together.   
A smirk crept up on Louise’s lips. She flipped her hair, “yes?”  
With the hand that had been stroking her face, Logan had wrapped it around her waist and pulled her into him. Louise couldn’t help but gasp at the feel of his boner against her crotch.   
“I want to fuck you,” he groaned through clenched teeth.   
Louise raised her eyebrows, and let herself smile in success. “Well, why don’t you?”  
She had barely gotten the question out of her mouth when Logan had already smashed his lips against hers. Louise snaked her arms around his neck, and began pulling at his hair.  
His lips were warm and welcoming, the same as they always had been. The same taste of beer clung onto his tongue as it made its way into her mouth, a taste so familiar that it sent Louise into a frenzy.   
She thrusted her hips towards him, feeling his penis grow harder. She moaned as his kisses moved from her mouth and onto her neck, and she started tugging his hair harder and harder when he began to bite and suck.  
She moved her hands down to his shoulders and pushed him away. “Bathroom,” she breathed, then pushed him aside and walked to the bathroom.  
Louise didn’t have to look behind her to know that he had followed her in. And once she heard the bathroom door slam, she wasted no time in pulling her shirt over her head and jumping up to the sink.  
Logan chuckled, but also took his shirt off. He placed a hand on her waist, and cupped the back of her head with the other. Pulling on her hair and aggressively pulling her towards him so he could kiss her again.   
As Logan shared a deep, intimate, and violent kiss with Louise, Louise’s hands found their way towards Logan’s jeans. She swiftly unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled them down, she then found his cock, grasped it, and began stroking it up and down.   
Logan broke away from her, and pressed his forehead to her’s.   
“Fuck,” he breathed, his breath warm against Louise’s skin.   
“Yeah?” Louise asked, her voice small yet sensual. “Does that feel good?” She asked, feeling her own body getting more turned on.   
Without warning, Logan grabbed both of her hands and pinned them against the mirror behind her. He kissed and sucked on her neck, he worked his way down. With one hand, he unhooked her bra, threw it to the side, and began sucking on her nipples, which then caused Louise to arch her back. Her moans getting louder the harder he bit and sucked.   
Once he was done playing her with boobs, he kissed down her stomach, and stopped when he got down to her jeans. He let go of her hands, and took her pants off in a hurry, looking like he needed to see all of her at that moment, because there might not be another time that he could.   
For a moment, he simply stared at her. Marvelled by the woman that lay in front of him, waiting to feel himself inside her. He bit his bottom lip, and took a deep breath. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed her.   
He spread her legs, got down to his knees and began to delve his tongue into her vagina. Licking faster and sucker harder the more he felt her squirm with pleasure.   
Louise leaned her head against the mirror, and arched her back again. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying hard not to scream.   
Logan noticed this and began sucking on her clit. He pulled back a bit, kissed it, “let it out Four Ears, let it out.” He practically begged, then dove in again.  
Louise kept her hands over her mouth, but she couldn’t stop the moans and squeals that kept escaping her lips.   
Logan pulled back and stood up, he gently teased her by ghosting his fingers over her clit.   
Louise let out a shaky breath. Her skin glistening from a light sweat that she had worked up. Logan’s lips twitched, he smiled at her, and then dug his fingers into her vagina. Fingering her slowly and then fast. Meanwhile, Louise was still covering her mouth, and squeezing her eyes shut.  
“I will get you to scream, Four Ears,” Logan murmured, this time rubbing her clitoris.   
Louise bit her lips, arching her back even more, and balling her hands into a fist. “Fuck!” She grunted in pleasure, and that was enough for Logan to take his penis penetrate her.   
This time, Louise didn’t try to stop herself from screaming as he moved in and out of her. His moves swift, and hard, and just plain pleasurable.   
Louise closed her eyes, focusing on how good it felt to have his penis inside of her. She smiled to herself, feeling herself being transported back to the last time they had fucked. She hadn’t realized that she had forgotten exactly how good he had been.   
Fuck, she thought. Why did we ever stop?   
She opened her eyes, wrapped her hands around Logan’s neck, and pulled him in towards her. Colliding her lips against his, and kissing him like she should have three years ago.   
When he pulled away, he buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent.   
“God, Louise,” he groaned, as he felt himself about to finish.  
Louise leaned her head back against the mirror again, feeling herself ready to orgasm.  
She let out a loud scream, “fuck!” she shouted again.  
“Louise,” Logan repeated.  
“Yeah?”  
“I fucking love you,” Logan blurted as he felt himself finish inside her.  
Louise pushed him away slightly, “what?” she whimpered, feeling her cheeks turn pink, and her heart pick up speed.  
He cupped her cheek, and rubbed it gingerly with his thumb. “I fucking love you,” he repeated. “Marry me.”  
Louise didn’t know what to say. Part of her wanted to throw herself at him, melt into his body, and say yes. A million times yes, she wanted to say that she would be his forever. But she knew they were both drunk, and neither of them were thinking clearly. Neither one of them knew what they were feeling.   
So instead, she laughed, pushed him away, and hopped off the sink. “You’re drunk, Logan.” She went to grab her clothes but stumbled on her own two feet. The ground seemed like it was moving, it was clear that she was still in fact, very drunk.   
Logan grabbed her arm, and chuckled, though there was no sign of amusement in his face. “So are you. Come on, let’s go lay down.”


	14. Chapter 14

Logan couldn’t remember the last time he had been that drunk. There was a part of him that knew that going to the party wasn’t a good idea, but it was the drunk part of his brain that had full control of his body.   
So, as he got dressed, while trying hard to forget how stupid he had been while having sex with Louise (asking her to marry him, really?), he pulled out his phone and told Malcolm that him and Louise were on their way.  
It was a miracle that they had made it out of Logan’s building let alone to Malcolm’s house.   
The smell of weed hit then like a brick wall when they walked into Malcolm’s basement. Already intoxicated, and disoriented, Louise almost fell over, but was lucky to have been caught by Logan.  
“Whoa, Four Ears…” Logan slurred, “watch out, don’t wanna ruin your life there.”  
Louise put her hand out on the wall to steady herself and laughed, “how would I ruin my life just by falling down?”  
Logan shrugged, “I don’t know, weird things happen at parties.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “you’re not even making any sense.”  
Logan laughed, “I’m fucking drunk!”  
Once Louse was steady enough, she walked further into the basement, going towards the mini fridge that stood beside a table full of alcohol. Logan stood and watched her, wanting to go up and stop her but finding his feet glued to the ground.   
She’s too drunk! He thought to himself, she shouldn’t be drinking anymore alcohol.  
He sighed in relief when she opened the mini fridge and pulled out a water bottle.   
He ran a hand through his hair, “maybe I shouldn’t have brought her here…” he whispered and then suddenly felt a tap at his shoulder.   
He gasped a bit too hard, and then turned to see Veronica.   
He didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes and groaning, “what the fuck are you doing here?!” he spat, his head spinning.   
“Wow, not even a hello?” Veronica asked, putting on a pouty face.  
“You’re not fucking worth it.”  
Veronica raised her eyebrows when she noticed he was having trouble balancing on his own feet. “Are you drunk?”  
“No! You’re drunk!”  
She looked down at her beer bottle and took a swig, “yeah, I’m getting there.”  
“Why are you even here? I told you I wanted nothing to do with you.”  
“Yeah, but you don’t really mean that,” Veronica answered very matter-of-factly.  
“Uhhh, yeah, I do.”  
Veronica scoffed, “why? Is it because you’re in love with Louise?” She asked, beginning to raise her voice.   
“So what if I am?!”  
“Well, sorry to break it to you Logan, but she’s not good for you! You guys have nothing in common!”  
“Oh shut up, what do you know?”  
“I know she’s going to get back together with Bradley.”  
“Who?”  
“Bradley.”  
“Who the fuck is that?”  
Veronica wrinkled her eyebrows, “BooBoo…”  
“Ugh, that asshole.”  
“Yeah, she’s going to get back together with him!”  
Logan groaned, “fuck off! She’s not!”  
“Then what do you call that?!” Veronica shouted and pointed towards Louise who was talking to Bradley.   
For a moment Logan felt a stab of jealousy go right through his chest, but then he saw Bradley’s blotchy and swollen eyes, and Louise’s annoyed expression as she leaned against the wall.   
He turned back to Veronica, “what are you doing?”  
She wrinkled her eyebrows again, looking genuinely confused, “what do you mean?”  
“You’re up to something. You know, I don’t want you back. You cheated on me.”  
“Logan, you don’t know what you’re saying, plus I said I was sorry!” Any other time she would’ve probably said this in a steady tone, but Logan couldn’t help but notice the desperation leaking in her voice.   
“Veronica, honestly, why are you doing this? There’s tons of guys out there!”  
“Yeah, but I don’t want them I want you!”  
Logan froze, his knees going weak and he didn’t know if it was just because of alcohol anymore, “but I don’t want you.”  
Veronica’s eyes started filling with tears, she clenched her teeth together and balled her hands into fists. “You don’t understand! I always get what I want!”  
Logan sighed, “yeah, well, not this time.”  
Suddenly, Veronica did the one thing that Logan never thought he would see her do, she took a deep breath and started crying.   
Logan, still being drunk, was taken aback, looked around the room, gave her what was meant as a comforting pat on her shoulder, and then walked away. Leaving her in the middle of the room with tears streaming down her face.   
Meanwhile, Louise was dealing with an ex of her own…a crying, blubbering, pathetic ex.  
“Bradley, I’m not getting back together with you!”  
“But Louise, I love you!” He shouted in-between sobs.   
“Then let me go!” She tried to push him out of her way, but he was basically cornering her.   
“Louise, please!” he begged, his tears were falling non-stop and he kept having to wipe his nose with his hoodie sleeve.   
“I don’t know what else you want me to do! I don’t want you!” Louise shouted, becoming desperate herself. “I don’t want you back, Bradley!”  
“But why?! I thought we were happy! I wanted to marry you!”  
She rolled her eyes, remembering how Logan had basically proposed to her hours before.   
“Well, you shouldn’t have cheated on me then.”   
Bradley reached out and grabbed her hands, “Louise, just give me one more chance…Please.”  
Louise groaned, and pulled her hands away, “Bradley, shut up!”  
“Louise, one more chance!”  
She folded her arms across her chest, and rolled her eyes, thinking of anyway to make him shut up. She went through every possible scenario in her head, but her intoxicated mind kept going back to the same thing.   
“Listen, Babe, I won’t cheat on you ever again, I’ll-” Louise intruppted him but smashing her lips into his and shoving her tongue into his mouth.   
Bradley didn’t waste time in wrapping his arms around her, and brought her closer to him.  
Louise pulled away from him, and put her head on his shoulder. Bradley took that as an invitation to start kissing her neck.   
She had found herself making out with guys at parties, and bars all the time. Many times the make outs would lead to sex, and Louise never felt bad about it. Never regretted it the next morning, it was just for fun after all.   
But she couldn’t get rid of guilt knotting up in her stomach. And while she was relieved that Bradley had finally shut up, she wasn’t happy with the way she had done it, yet she was too far gone to stop herself.   
THREE WEEKS LATER

Louise woke up to the violent vibrations of her phone going off on her bedside table. She turned over onto her back, and groaned. Her lower back feeling dull and achy, and her stomach doing flip flops inside of her. She ignored her phone, and brought her hands down to her stomach. She rubbed it, hoping that some friction would help her nausea go away, to her dismay, it didn’t. She groaned again, and decided that perhaps answering her phone would be a good idea.  
She reached over to grab the phone, ignoring the pain in her lower back.   
“Hello?” she croaked into the phone without checking to see who was calling first.  
“Louise?” Bradley’s aggravating voice sounded from the other end, Louise couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. It used to be that no matter how much pain she was in, Bradley would always make her feel better. It was different now though, now when she thought about feeling better, Logan’s face would always appear.   
She leaned back against her pillow, and ran a hand through her hair. “Hey,” she said again, her voice sounding no better than it had when she had first answered the phone. “What do you want?”  
“Louise, are you okay?” Bradley asked, his voice full of concern. “You sound awful, no offense.”  
Louise shook her head, “I’m fine, I went out drinking with Jessica last night, I’m probably just hung over, now why are you calling me?”  
It had been three weeks since the one night stand with Bradley. Right after they had finished, Louise had run home, and then passed out on her couch. The next morning her phone was exploding with texts and phone calls from Bradley. Of course, he wasn’t going to leave things be. But after a lot of fighting, and Louise screaming at him, they decided not to get back together, at least for now. At least it would get Bradley off her back for now, but goddamn it he wouldn’t stop calling!  
“But, you’re a heavy weight aren’t you?”  
Louise shrugged, “meh, it happens, ya know?”  
“Well, I called to ask if you wanted to do something today? Just me and you, but if you’re not up to it-”  
“What? Why?” Louise interrupted, sure they were on okay terms but she didn’t want to hang out with him alone.  
“Well, I figured if we were going to rebuild our relationship we should hang out, ya know?”  
She sighed, “look, Bradley, I can’t today, I have plans.” It wasn’t a lie, Logan and Louise were becoming closer. They even started playing music together, she was planning on walking over to his house with her guitar for a music session.   
“Oh,” his voice fell. “well, maybe another time! I’m pretty much free whenever-”  
Louise stopped listening to him. She suddenly felt an abrupt stab in her stomach, mimicking the feeling of an intense need to go to the bathroom, except it was going to come out the wrong end.   
Without warning, she kicked the blankets off of her, and ran to the bathroom. She kicked open the door, and pushed her dad- who was busy trying to shave his face- out into the hall.   
“Louise, what the-” Before Bob could finish his sentence, Louise had hunched over the toilet vomiting.   
“Oh,” Bob stated in a monotone voice, and stood motionless, unsure of what to do. “Uhh, I’ll go get your mom,” his voice dripping with awkwardness, before quickly trotting away to get Linda.   
Once Louise was done, she looked down at her disgusting mess and shivered.   
“Gross,” she mumbled to herself, before flushing it away.  
By that time, Linda had appeared in the doorway, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide with fear.  
“Oh, my poor baby!” she cried, and then ran up to wrap her arms around Louise.   
“Mom, it’s okay, let go of me!” Louise shouted, while trying to push her mother away.   
“Why did you throw up?! Do you have a fever?!” Linda asked in a panic, as she went to put her hand over Louise’s forehead.  
“What?! Mom, no!” Louise swatted her mom’s hand away. “I’m fine just a hangover.”  
“A hangover?” Bob asked, appearing from behind Linda. “You were drunk last night?”  
Louise shrugged, and folded her arms across her chest, “I had a couple beers.”  
“Louise, I’ve seen you when you’re drunk. You hold your liquor well; I highly doubt you’re hungover. Maybe you have food poisoning?”  
Linda gasped, “oh no! Food poisoning!”  
Louise sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, “I’m fine!”   
“Hello? Hello?” A faint voice filled the bathroom, reminding Louise that she still had her cellphone in her hand, and that Bradley was on the other end. “Ah, shit.”  
She brought the phone up to her ear, “hey, sorry, I just-uh-I had a moment,” she said, feeling embarrassed.   
“Louise, are you alright?! Did you just vomit?!” He was clearly alarmed, and Louise knew that it would take a lot of convincing to finally calm him down.   
“I’m fine, okay? My dad’s right, maybe this is just minor food poisoning?”  
At this point, Gene had finally come out of his room, and walked towards all of the commotion. “Who’s got food poisoning?”  
“Your sister,” Linda frowned. “Your poor sister has food poisoning.”  
Gene looked at his mother with raised eyebrows, and then turned to Louise.   
“Hmmm, or maybe she’s just pregnant!” Gene exclaimed nonchalantly, and then said: “well, I’m going to go and look for food,” and walked away as if nothing had happened.   
Both Louise’s and Linda’s mouth dropped. Louise turned to her mother and began shaking her head frantically, the phone still up to her ear. “No, Mom, no I’m not pregnant!”  
“Oh my goodness! That would make sense! Louise, when was the last time you had your period!”  
“Mom, no! Listen to me, Gene is an idiot, and he’s lazy, and dumb, and he just said that to get you all excited. I’m not pregnant!”  
“Louise Belcher,” Linda put her hands to her hips. “When was the last time you had your period.”  
“Louise?” Bradley asked, his voice suddenly sounding small.   
“What?” Louise snapped.   
“When was the last time you had your period?”  
Louise squeezed her eyes shut, and ran her hand through her hair again. She took a deep breath and sighed, “I don’t know!”  
“Think,” Linda practically ordered.   
Louise took another deep breath to try to calm herself down, she began thinking about the last time she had her period.   
Okay, she thought to herself, when was the last time I had my period? I for sure had it this month, right? I couldn’t have missed it; I never miss it! Um, okay, so, the last time was…ummm a couple weeks ago? Uhhh…one month…? What date is it again?  
Louise opened her eyes, and saw her parents’ eyes baring into her.   
Fuck, she thought.   
“Aha!” Linda excitedly pointed to her daughter. “I know that look! That’s the look you get when you can’t find your way out of something! You’re pregnant!”  
“Mom, I’m probably just late, calm your tits.”  
“Oh my goodness! Bobby! Louise! We have to go to the doctor!”  
“Why?” Linda ignored Louise’s question, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the bathroom.  
“Louise?” Bradley asked again, his voice still sounding small and petite.   
At this point, Louise felt her eyes stinging. She couldn’t be pregnant, there was no way.   
She took another deep breath, trying not to let her voice sound shaky. “Yes?”  
“You missed your period?”  
Louise chewed on her bottom lip, and nodded. “Yeah, I did,” she admitted.   
There was silence on the other end. Louise’s heart hammered in her chest, and she began to wonder why the fuck she was still on the phone with Bradley.   
She was about to open her mouth to ask if he was still there, when he shouted:   
“Louise! You could be pregnant! Do you know how amazing this is?! We could be parents!”  
Louise’s breath got caught in her throat, she chuckled nervously, “uh, yeah, haha.”  
“Are you going to the doctor right now?”   
Linda had pulled Louise into the living room, and was frantically putting on her coat, and shoes, and yelling at Bob to go wash his face off.   
“Umm, yeah looks like it.”  
“Okay, I will meet you there.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Don’t think that I’m going to leave you alone in this!” He shouted happily before hanging up.   
At the doctor’s office, Louise sat on the examination bed with her knees bouncing against each other. She was wearing an oversized hoodie -Logan’s hoodie- not realizing that she had still had it, or that she found comfort in it. But inside of the cold, white room, the faint smell of Logan’s cologne brought her enough comfort to keep her from passing out.   
Beside her, Bradley stood and held her hand, or more accurately, gripped it. Louise couldn’t tell if he did it because he was nervous, or because he could tell that Louise was nervous…or both. Either way, Louise didn’t know if it made her feel better or worse, she didn’t want to be holding his hand, but at the same time she needed something to let her know that this was all real.   
Linda sat in a black chair across from Louise. She looked just as nervous as her daughter was. Her legs were shaking, and she was chewing on her fingernails, something that she rarely ever did. She tried to get Bob to come into the doctor’s office with them, but he insisted on staying out in the waiting room since doctor’s made him nervous.  
Louise started biting on her bottom lip, wondering how she could’ve not noticed that she had missed her period.   
How could I have been so fucking stupid? She thought.   
She began thinking of her sexual encounters within the last month.  
Yeah, her and Bradley had that one drunken one night stand. But it was one time! One! She didn’t think this would happen!   
She took a deep breath, her mind drifting off to her sexual encounters with Logan. God, Logan. She cursed herself for thinking about him at that moment. What was he going to say when he found out she was pregnant? And with Bradley’s baby no less! The mere thought of his reaction made her whole body shake.   
Louise tried to bring her mind back into the room they were sitting in. Into the white, tiled floors, the fluorescent lights, the cold temperature, and the smell of sanitizer, but her mind kept wandering back to Logan. She sighed in frustration, but eventually let herself think about him, remembering the last time that they had had sex.   
When was the last time we had sex? Two months ago? No, that doesn’t sound right. Ummm…a month ago? Yeah! Right before the-her knees immediately stopped shaking, and she had forgotten how to breathe, she couldn’t even hear her heart beating.  
Just as she had recognized the gravity of her situation, the doctor walked in holding a clipboard, and wearing a smile on his face.   
“Well, congratulations Miss. Belcher, you’re pregnant!” the doctor exclaimed happily.  
Her mother and Bradley wasted no time in jumping, and cheering.   
“Oh my goodness! I’m going to be a grandma! I’m going to be a grandma!”  
“Louise! This is fantastic!” Bradley pulled her up from her seat and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly, a gesture meant to be comforting, but left Louise feeling like she wanted to throw up. She tried pushing him away but he kept a solid death grip on her.   
“Louise,” He brought his hands to the sides of her face, and brushed the hair out of her face. “Louise, you have made me the happiest man ever!”  
“Bradley, shut up.”  
His eye beamed, “I know you’re scared, but don’t worry! We’ll work this out! We’ll get married after we fix our relationship, and you’re going to have my child.”  
Louise’s eyes widened.  
The thing is, she thought…I don’t know if it’s your child.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone! Thank you so much for letting me know about chapter thirteen. I have no idea what happened there, but it is all good now if you want to reread that! Also, thanks so much for sticking with me this far! I love writing this fic, and it's nice to see that people enjoy reading it!  
> Much love!

On their drive home the only thing that Linda could talk about were Louise’s upcoming appointments: ultra sounds, blood tests, check-ups. Linda’s chatter filled the car but Louise was having trouble processing her words. Louise’s eyes stayed glued to her feet, as she felt her chest tighten to the point where she had no idea how she was still even breathing.   
Not only was she overwhelmed with the fact that she was going to be a mother- something that she never imagined herself ever being- but she tried to imagine a future where her child didn’t know who their father was, because honestly, she would rather run away than deal with Bradley or Logan.   
She felt her eyes start to sting, and her throat go dry. What have I done? She repeated over and over again.   
Louise was too wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice her mother calling her name.   
“Louise Belcher! Hello?!”  
Louise’s head snapped up, “huh? What’s is it?”  
“I was just telling you to write down all of your appointment dates, it’s important not to miss them! Oh, and we have to get you some pre-natal vitamins! This is all so exciting!”   
“Oh, um, yeah, sure,” Louise answered, looking out the window so that her parents wouldn’t notice that she was on the verge of tears.   
Bob looked at his distressed daughter through the rear-view mirror, and wrinkled his eyebrows. “Louise? Are you okay?”  
Louise sniffled, and quickly brushed a tear away, “yeah, I’m fine.”   
“A-are you sure? You don’t seem okay.”  
Louise squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath.   
“Yep, I’m totally fine,” she breathed, and hoped that her father wouldn’t press on.   
To her relief he didn’t, but they had arrived home where Bradley’s car sat in front of the restaurant.   
“Ugh!” Louise groaned. “Why is he here?!”  
“What?” Linda turned toward her daughter, “don’t you want to spend the day with Bradley? It’s a big day for him to ya know! He just found out he’s going to be a father!”  
Louise groaned again, rolled her eyes, and got out of the car before Bob could even turn it off.   
She flung open the door to their house, stomped out the stairs, and stopped in her tracks when she saw Bradley sitting on the couch with Gene, and Tina.   
Tina. Just the sight of her older sister sitting on the couch, with a cup of tea in her hands brought Louise to tears.   
“T-Tina?” Louise’s voice cracked.   
Tina set her cup on the coffee table, “yes?”  
“W-what are you doing here?”  
“Bradley called me. After I heard the news, I got into my car and drove here as fast as I could. I thought you could use some support.”  
Louise’s vision suddenly blurred, no longer being able to hold back her tears. She let her big, fat, watery tears roll down her face, causing the eyeliner and mascara that she had forgotten to remove to smear down her face.   
“I’m-m so glad your-r here!” She stuttered in-between sobs.   
Tina immediately got up and rushed to her troubled sister, and pulled in her arms.   
“Louise, it’s okay, are you excited? Are you scared? Is that why you’re crying? Because you’re scared?”  
At that point, Bob and Linda had reached the top of the stairs. Linda gasped at the sight of Louise.   
“Oh, Louise, baby, are you okay?” Linda asked, unsure of whether or not to try to embrace her daughter.   
Bradley stood up, “It’s probably just the hormones,” he added cheerfully, “I read that being pregnant affects your mood.”  
Louise wanted to tell Bradley to shut up, she wanted to yell at him, to tell him that he probably wasn’t even the father of this baby so he should stop being so excited about it. But she was already drawing so much attention to herself, more than she liked, so she kept her mouth shut.   
Louise pushed Tina away lightly, and wiped her eyes.   
“I want to talk to Tina,” she said in the most confident voice she could muster.   
Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Bradley smiled. “Yes! Let’s let Louise have time with her older sister! This could be good for her.”  
Finally, some sense comes out of his mouth.  
Bob nodded, “I agree, let’s let Tina and Louise have their time. Come on everyone, let’s go to the kitchen and make lunch.”   
Louise waited for Bob to usher everyone into the kitchen, and then grabbed Tina’s wrist and ran into her room.   
Tina walked into Louise’s room casually and sat on her unmade bed. Louise made sure that there was no one around to hear them, slammed the door shut, and locked the many locks that she had placed on her door.   
“Are you nervous, Louise?” Tina asked, trying to get into Louise’s head. “It’s okay to be nervous, just remember that we are all here to support you, and we all love you, and we will all love your baby-”  
“Tina, shut up for a second!”  
“Oh okay, I’m assuming you’re being mean because of your hormones, not because you hate me.”  
Louise groaned and pulled on her hair, “Tina, I’m freaking out! And not for the reason you think I am!”  
Tina straightened her posture. “Oh, okay, then tell me, what’s wrong?”  
Louise took a deep breath, and went to sit beside Tina.   
“Tina, I-I just…” she balled her hands into fists, “I..”  
Tina looked at Louise patiently, trying not to put pressure on her sister.   
Louise groaned, “I don’t know…I-I…”  
Tina raised her eyebrows.  
“Ugh! I don’t know if Bradley is the baby’s father!” She spat, and then looked at Tina’s face for any sign of emotion.  
Annoyingly, Tina’s expression didn’t change. She simply nodded to show that she had understood. “I see.”  
Louise’s eyes widened, “that’s it? That’s all you have to say?”  
“Is it Logan?”  
The question stumped Louise, “Uhhh, yeah…how did you know?”  
Tina scoffed, “Louise, you guys were hanging out a lot after your break up. Not to mention the friends with benefits thing you guys had going on in high school. Any idiot can put two and two together, it was only a matter of time.”  
“Okay, fine, I get that, but I don’t know if Logan is the father either. It could be either of them!”  
Tina nodded again, “Okay, well, who do you want it to be?”  
Louise hesitated, “I-Uh, I don’t know.”  
“Really?”  
Louise nodded, “uhh, yeah why would I want it to be either?! They both suck!”  
Tina waited.   
Louise opened her mouth, but then closed it, unsure of what to say. Who did she wish it was? Sure, she felt like she had to say Bradley, he was an ass but he was rich. He could definitely provide for the baby, and put it through university when the time came. But she couldn’t help but feel tingly inside when she thought about having a baby with Logan.   
Louise sighed, and shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
Tina nodded but didn’t say anything else. The air became heavy around them, and Louise felt her chest begin to tighten just like it had in the car.   
“Tina?” Louise asked, her voice sounding small, and petite.  
“Yes?”  
“What should I do?”  
Tina looked down at the floor for a while, and then turned back to Louise.   
“You have to tell both of them,” Louise bit her tongue. As much as she wanted to argue with Tina, and deny it, she knew that her sister was right.   
“Look, if they both truly care about you, then they both will understand. Bradley will understand that you had other sexual encounters, you’re technically broken up, and Logan will understand that you guys aren’t exclusive and you can sleep with whoever you want. And they will both stay by your side during your pregnancy, if they don’t then they’re not worth it, and that’s okay because you don’t need them.”  
Louise let Tina’s words sink in. As much as it scared her, she knew that her sister was right and that that telling them was the only thing she could do.   
She nodded, “thanks, Tina.”  
Tina smiled, “anything for you, Louise.”  
Louise felt tears gather again, so she wrapped her arms around Tina and sobbed into her shoulder.   
Tina softly smoothed her younger sister’s hair. Despite hating seeing Louise so distressed, Tina couldn’t help but feel happy that she was able to be there. She tried not to let her sister’s pregnancy make her feel bad about her reproductive issues.   
Something that Tina kept trying to tell herself is that she would get pregnant when the time came. And it was not a good time to get pregnant during her divorce.  
Once Louise was all cried out, she pulled away, her eyes red and puffy.   
“Take out your phone,” Tina said.   
Louise did so without asking any questions, she waited for directions.  
“Text Logan, tell him that you have to talk to him about something. Tell him to meet you somewhere and take Bradley too. That way you don’t have to repeat it.”  
Louise nodded and wiped her eyes, “good idea.”  
Her voice quivered, she typed up a message and without thinking, she pressed send. 

 

Logan had spent all morning listening to his band’s new music. They were getting closer to the finished outcome. He could feel it, but there was still something missing, though he couldn’t figure out what just yet.   
He was putting his guitar into his guitar case for the jam session that he Louise were going to have, when his phone vibrated.   
He took it out of his back pocket and read:  
Hey, I know we had a jam session planned, but I need to talk to you about something. Meet me at the restaurant. It’s closed for the day but I’ll let you in.  
He wrinkled his eyebrows, panic slowly rising in his chest even though he wasn’t sure why.   
Sure, is everything okay?  
There was a pause.  
No.  
Panic rose again, he didn’t waste any time in telling her that he was on his way, and then left.   
Logan practically ran to the restaurant, he was trying to go through every horrible scenario in his head, but he couldn’t think of one that made sense.   
He tried to slow down, both his steps and his heartbeat. He would know soon enough. Plus, if it was really an emergency, Louise would’ve called.   
Everything is fine. He repeated until he got to the restaurant.  
Louise was leaning against the door, he tried smiling at her, and she tried to smile back, but it looked so fake. His heart sank. She looked shaken, as if she had just received the worst news of her life.  
Oh man, did someone die?  
Once inside the restaurant, he turned to her and noticed that she’d been crying.   
Her face was red and blotchy, and her makeup from the night before was smeared. Her hair was dishevelled, and she wore sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, his hoodie.  
“Louise, what’s going on?”  
Louise opened her mouth but it wasn’t her voice that he heard next.   
“I would like to know that too.”  
Logan spun around and saw that Bradley had just walked out of the bathroom.   
He couldn’t help but feel angry, he hated that stupid son of a bitch.   
“What are you doing here?” Logan’s voice came out as more of a growl.  
“Louise told me she had something to tell me! She wanted to do it here for all places,” Bradley said dismissively.  
Logan turned back to Louise, his fear completely replaced with confusion.   
He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, “Louise? What is this?”  
She shrugged his hand off and sat down in one of the booths.  
“Sit down.”  
Logan and Bradley exchanged a glance but did as she said.   
She took a deep breath and looked at Bradley, “look Bradley, I just need you to shut up okay? Don’t say anything until I’m done explaining myself.”  
Bradley narrowed his eyes but nodded obediently.  
Louise balled her hands into fists and then looked at Logan.   
Her eyes were locked with his, the stare was intense but they didn’t pull away.   
“I’m pregnant.”   
Logan felt his knees give out, if he had been standing up he probably would’ve collapsed.   
He suddenly felt silly, of course! She’s pregnant! That’s why she made me come here, no one’s dead-  
“But, I don’t know which of you is the father.”  
It was then that Logan remembered that Bradley was there too.   
Logan thought that he had experienced heartbreak before, but the truth was that he hadn’t.  
He could physically feel his heart shatter. His eyes began to sting.   
“You…you slept with him?!” Logan shouted, making Louise jump.   
He would’ve felt guilty if he wasn’t so hurt.   
“L-Logan, I did but I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!”  
“Wait! You were sleeping with Logan?” Bradley demanded, looking and sounding just as angry as Logan felt.   
“Yes, Bradley, I did sleep with Logan. But what did you expect? You cheated on me! We are broken up!”  
Logan couldn’t see well, tears were impairing his vision.  
He placed his face in his hands. “Fuck, Louise!” He bellowed.   
He removed his hands and saw that Louise was crying. Not sobbing, but her eyes were leaking.   
“I know, Logan,” her voice was cracking, “I’m sorry.”  
“Is there no way to find out who the father is?” Bradley asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  
Louise shook her head, “we will have to wait until the baby is born and get DNA testing.”  
Logan felt like he was going to explode. He shook his head violently and got up, “I can’t do this right now.”  
He marched towards the door, not planning on looking back, but then he heard Louise call out to him.  
He froze, wiped his eyes, and then turned around.   
She was sobbing at this point. She looked small, and vulnerable. He had never seen her that way, his heart broke a little more.   
“Look, I-I just wanted to tell you. If you want to stick with me until we find out who the father is then you can. If not then…then I guess I understand.”  
He turned around, clenching his teeth, not wanting to do or say anything he would regret.   
“I’ll talk to you later, Four Ears.” He said, and then opened the door and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two weeks since Louise had heard from either Logan or Bradley. Even Bradley’s consistent text messages and phone calls had stopped (not that Louise was upset about that, but she would’ve thought that Bradley would’ve cared about his maybe child).   
She was more torn over not hearing from Logan. Things had been going okay, and she would be lying if she said that there wasn’t even a small part of her that wanted to be with him. But she tried not to let that keep her down. In fact, she formulated a plan.  
She would go to a local community college, get a diploma in something like a Youth Care Worker, or an ultra sound technician, something that took two years max. She would live at home, there was no doubt that Linda would be delighted to have a grandchild in the house all day, and Louise would be the best single mom ever! She didn’t need Bradley or Logan, she would raise this baby all by herself! Fuck them! Her chid would not be without love because everyone in her family would surely adore the baby. Plus, Jessica was even excited about it, and started buying baby clothes for a baby that didn’t even look like a baby yet.   
Louise had been going through all these thoughts at the breakfast table. Bob had been watching his daughter stare at her cereal, and dunk it underneath the milk with the spoon, not eating bite.   
Bob folded the newspaper, and cleared his throat, “Louise?”  
Louise looked up, eyebrows raised, “what’s up?”  
“Are you going to eat that?”  
She looked back down at her cereal and shrugged, her stomach churning. “It’s not really calling out to me.”  
Bob rubbed his chin, “Louise, you’re worrying me. You haven’t been eating, and what you have eaten, you’ve just thrown up.”  
“Yeah, but nausea is normal. I’m pregnant remember?” she said, pointing to her stomach.   
“Well, yes, but even your mother wasn’t this bad. You can’t just throw up everything you eat.”  
She shrugged, “all those baby forums say that every pregnancy is different, maybe this is just how my pregnancy has to be.”  
Bob sighed, “have you heard from the…potential fathers?”  
Louise shook her head, “nope, they haven’t tried to get in touch with me.”  
“You know, Louise. I am all about female empowerment, and….sleeping…with whoever you want. But this isn’t the life I wanted for you. I didn’t want you to be pregnant and not knowing who the father is.”  
Louise frowned, “yeah, me neither…I’m sorry, Dad.”  
Suddenly, almost as if she had been hit by a truck, Louise started to feel lightheaded. She put her hand on her head, feeling the ground beneath her spin.   
“Louise? Louise, are you okay?” she heard her dad say, but couldn’t answer him.  
Instead, she tried nodding, but that seemed to only make things worse.   
She heard her dad call out to her again, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. She felt herself slip away.

 

Louise finally regained consciousness when she heard three voices arguing. She awoke to bright lights, and the smell of sanitizer. She groaned, she was in the hospital again.   
She carefully sat up, expecting her whole body to ache, but fortunately the only discomfort she felt was from her head. She rubbed her eyes to see if that would get rid of the fuzziness in her head.   
When she opened her eyes, she almost gasped.   
Bob, Logan, and Bradley all stood in front of her bed. Logan and Bradley both wore fearful expressions, while Bob looked angrier than Louise had ever seen him. Which was weird because her father was rarely every angry.   
She looked at Logan, and then Bradley, surprised to feel a sharp stab in her chest. She quickly turned to her Dad before she could start crying.   
“Dad?” she asked, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat and hoped that no one had noticed. “What’s going on?”  
“I called them,” Bob’s voice was stern, and heavy. His face was a light shade of red, and Louise knew that it wasn’t because he was embarrassed.   
“I called them,” he repeated. “They should not be absent from this pregnancy. Louise, you’re pregnant, you haven’t been eating, and you fainted. These morons should have some concern for you and their unborn child!”  
His voice got louder the longer he talked. Louise knew that he wasn’t angry at her, but she couldn’t help and feel guilty.   
“I-I’m sorry, Dad.”  
“You’re not the one that needs to be apologizing, and I’m not the one that needs an apology,” Bob replied, and walked out of the room without saying another word.   
Louise looked up at the two boys, at the potential fathers of the child in her womb.   
She began picking at her fingernails, “where have you guys been?”  
Logan and Bradley exchanged a glance, neither knowing how to answer.   
Louise raised her eyebrows, the hurt that she had felt earlier suddenly replaced by anger.   
“Well?”  
Bradley quickly rushed to her side and took her hands in his, “Louise, baby, I’m so sorry.”  
She tried pulling away, but Bradley only gripped tighter, “Louise, I am so so sorry.”  
“Yeah, I get it, you already said that, let me go!”  
He did as he was told. “I was just, upset that you had slept with-with him. But you’re right, we were broken up, and Louise, I am so happy that you’re having my child, you have no idea.”  
“You’re child?” Logan demanded, spitting out the words through clenched teeth.   
Bradley turned to Logan, “yes! My child!”  
“What makes you so sure it’s yours?” Louise could tell that Logan was trying not to lose it.   
“Because, I just know! I can feel it!”  
Logan laughed humourlessly, and bitterly. “You’re pathetic! I slept with her more often than you did!”  
“The odds are the same, and I know that Louise is the mother of my baby!”  
Louise didn’t know whether to intervein or let them fight. Part of her hoped they started punching each other out. Then that way they would get out of her hair.   
Fortunately, the doctor walked in before Louise started tearing out her hair.   
“Louise Belcher,” the doctor announced when he walked in, causing the boys to shut up.   
Louise nodded, “that’s me.”  
The doctor turned to Logan and Bradley, who were looking at him attentively, waiting for him to say something.   
“Umm, Ms. Belcher, I’m about to share information with you about your pregnancy, would you like these….gentlemen in the room, or would you like them removed?”  
Louise almost told him to remove them from the fucking building. Maybe that would keep them from arguing, and make them want to be a part of her baby’s life.   
Instead, she shook her head, “it’s okay, they can stay. I assume they want to know about their child’s well-being.”  
The doctor raised his eyebrows, and then shook his head.   
“Alright, so Ms. Belcher, I have been speaking with your parents, and they both say that you’re having trouble keeping food down. That anything you eat, you throw up almost immediately.”  
Louise sighed, but nodded.   
“Your mother has also mentioned that since you found out you were pregnant, you have been light headed, though I do understand that this is your first fainting spell.”  
Louise nodded again.  
“So, these are common symptoms of a miscarriage, now, that is not to say that you are having a miscarriage or that you will have a miscarriage, but it means that your pregnancy will likely be a complicated one, do you understand?”  
Louise opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She didn’t even feel anger or pain towards the two boys standing in front of her. Instead, she felt utter fear about losing the life she had growing inside of her. She instinctively put her hands on her stomach, almost in a protective stance. It surprised her, she had never thought she would want kids in the first place.   
She nodded yet again, feeling too stunned to form any words.   
“So, remember to take your prenatal vitamin, and if you throw it up, take it again. The same thing with your food. No physical activity, and always have someone with you in case you do end up miscarrying. And if you feel any severe cramps, or spotting, come back.”  
Her eyes started stinging as tears gathered in them. Her body lightly trembled, and she didn’t understand why she cared so much about the well-being of a stack of cells basically. Wouldn’t miscarrying be a blessing in disguise? Then neither Logan or Bradley would have to commit. As much as she wanted this mind set, the truth of the matter was that she loved this unborn stack of cells, and she wanted to do all she could to protect it.   
After the meeting with her doctor, Louise was quickly taken for an ultra sound to see if everything was okay. The doctor informed her that everything in her uterus seemed okay, and that the embryo was still a little too small to see, but that there was indeed a heartbeat.   
Linda, Bob, Logan, and Bradley had all been with her, and Louise didn’t stop herself from crying a long with her mother, as they viewed the ultrasound.   
Logan and Bradley asked if they could go home with her, and help her with anything. Louise didn’t refuse. Besides, she had to get used to having them around all the time.   
As she walked up the stairs to her house, Logan, and Bradley each stood on either side of her, watching her attentively. They were acting as if she was about to collapse at any second.   
“You know, you don’t have to hover over me like this.”  
“I’m worried about you, babe.” Bradley responded, causing Louise to roll her eyes.   
“Bradley please, we’re not dating anymore, stop calling me that!” she snapped, ignoring the flash of hurt in his eyes.   
They lead her to her room, where she crawled into bed, and started scrolling through her phone.   
She wasn’t even paying attention to her phone. Instead, trying not to laugh at the boys who were awkwardly standing in her room, waiting for more direction.  
Okay, so maybe she was still a little mad, and maybe she did want to make them suffer a bit more.  
“So,” she started, “are you guys going to stay here, or leave again until I faint?”  
Immediately, Bradley started speaking, “Louise, I’m sorry! I was just so hurt! I wasn’t thinking about you or our child-”  
“You know,” Logan suddenly spoke. “I am getting really tired of you saying that the baby is yours! You don’t know that it’s yours, so stop!”  
Bradley was about to fire back, when Louise shouted “oh my god! Shut the fuck up both of you!”  
They froze, and turned to look at her.   
“Yeah, I get that this situation sucks for everyone. But let me remind you that I’m the pregnant one! I’m the one carrying the child of one of you buffoons, and I’m the one that is basically bedridden for the next….” She counted quickly in her head. “Seven months! So, it would be greatly appreciated if you could stop acting like babies, and help me! I don’t give a rat’s ass if you guys like each other or not, but this is not about you!”  
They both stood frozen in their place.   
“So, you guys can come to all of my appointments if you want. You can even stay here if you want! But if you’re not in it, then get out of my life now.”   
At this, Logan walked up to her, and sat on the edge of her bed. “Four Ears, I’m sorry. I should’ve texted, or called, or just grown some balls and came to see you. Like Bradley, I was hurt, but you’re right…This isn’t about me. This is about you, and…and you’re my friend. So, I will be there for you, even if that child isn’t mine.”  
Louise tried not to flinch at the word “friend”, but what did she think? That Logan was going to put a ring on her finger and marry her now that she may or may not be carrying his kid?   
She turned away from him, and looked at Bradley, “what about you?”  
“Louise, I love you, and I love the child you’re carrying. I’m not leaving you, not again.”  
She nodded, turning away, not wanting either of them to see her about to break down in tears.   
“Well, I guess that’s that then. We’re all about to go through another seven months of hell.”

 

Logan left Louise’s place overflowing with guilt and fear. The sky had turned dark, and the air smelt like rain was afoot. He pulled up the hood of his sweater, and shoved his hands in her pockets.   
His mind was on one thing only: Louise. Louise and her well-being. When he got the call from Bob, he almost dropped his cellphone, and ran all the way to the hospital. He had been meaning to get in touch with her, of course he wanted to know if that child was his, and of course he wanted to be in that child’s life it was. The tattoo on his back started to sting, reminding him of the promise he had made himself: become the father that his father never was.   
He shook the thought from his head, and got to a cross walk. He pressed the button relentless, trying to get it to change to the walk symbol. It was then that he noticed a baby clothes shop across the street.   
Before he could really think about what he was doing, he ran across the street, and walked into the store.   
The store was basically empty except for an older chubbier woman behind the counter.   
“Hello!” she greeted, a little to excited.   
Logan gave her a small smile, feeling completely out of place, “hi.”  
“How are you? Can I help you with anything?”  
“I’m good,” he lied, “and, uh, I…” he looked around, looking at all the blues, and pinks, and greens, and yellows.   
He shook his head, “I-I don’t know.”  
The woman’s smile grew wider, “are you shopping for a baby shower present?”  
It was at this question that Logan started feeling utterly stupid. He didn’t even know if he was going to be a father or not. Plus, it was still too early for the thing inside of Louise to be called a baby. The doctor had said it was still an embryo, so why was Logan already feeling so attached to it?  
“Um, no, I’m shopping for my girlfriend,” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about what he was saying.  
“Oh! First time dad, I take it?” She walked out from behind the counter.   
Logan rubbed the back of his neck, his face turning red. “You could say that.”  
“Do you know the sex of the baby?”  
He shook his head, “no, it’s too early.”  
“Alright! Well, we can get something that isn’t gendered, though if you ask me I don’t think the pinks or the blues should matter!” She started walking towards an aisle full of baby clothes in every colour besides pink and blue.  
Logan followed her, not knowing what else to do.   
“Do you know what you want the baby to be?”  
The question surprised him, over the past two weeks since he found out that Louise was pregnant, he had only thought about how his life would change if that baby was his, and how he would feel if it wasn’t. He never once let himself fantasize about the good things that this could lead to.   
“A girl,” he replied, surprising himself yet again.  
“Ah! Girls are so fun! Do you see anything here that you like?”  
“I don’t even know what I’m looking-” he stopped mid sentence, when he saw a black and red onesie, with an electric guitar and music notes printed on it.   
He reached out, a smile stretching across his face when he thought of a little Louise giggling inside of it.   
“That’s one of my favourites!” the lady exclaimed. “I always see it but nobody ever buys it.”  
“I love it a lot,” his voice cracked, he cleared his throat, hoping that the lady didn’t notice that he was on the verge of tears.   
“Do you want me to wrap it up for you?”  
“Yes.”  
Logan paid for the onesie, and the gift wrapping, imagining the look on the Louise’s face when she opened it.   
“Thank you so much,” he said as he took the bag.   
“No problem! Your girlfriend will love it!”  
As Logan left the shop, he let himself believe that Louise was his girlfriend, and that the life growing inside of her was his, and that Bradley wasn’t part of the picture, and neither were Louise’s miscarriage risks.   
He let himself smile as he thought about holding the baby for the first time.


	17. Chapter 17

During the time that Louise had been dating Bradley, she had only met his mother 2 or 3 times. The first time that she had met Gladys, it had been thanksgiving after they had been dating for a year, and it was the first time that Louise had spent a thanksgiving away from home.   
She couldn’t say that she enjoyed Gladys all that much, it wasn’t that she was a bad person, or rude in any way, and maybe that’s why Louise couldn’t stand her!   
“Louise! I’ve heard all about you!” Gladys squealed when Bradley walked in, Louise’s hand in his.   
Instantly, she knew that she had made a huge mistake in agreeing to meet her.   
“Hi,” She plastered on a fake smile, trying not to look like she felt. “It’s nice to meet-”   
Gladys didn’t wait for Louise to finish her sentence, she had pulled her into a tight embrace.   
Oh God, Louise had thought. What on earth have I gotten myself into?  
She was thinking the same thing when she walked into her kitchen for breakfast, and saw Gladys sitting at the kitchen table.   
Her mouth dropped.   
“Oh hey, Louise!” Linda shouted excitedly, causing Gladys to turn towards her, her smile spreading across her face.   
“Uh, G-Gladys, what are you-”  
Gladys stood up, her arms spread wide ready to hug Louise.   
“There’s my daughter-in-law!”  
“D-daughter in law?!” Louise spat as she let herself be squished by the hefty woman. “What do you mean daughter in law?” She demanded when Gladys had let go.   
“Oh, Bradley called me! And he told me you’re pregnant!” She got louder as she spoke. Louise swore her ears were bleeding.  
“When did he call you?”   
“A few days ago! I took the first flight available! I want to be here every step of the way until my grandchild is born.”  
The words ‘my grandchild’ echoed through her mind, and sunk deep into the pit of her stomach. She immediately felt like she was going to vomit.   
She backed away slowly, not hearing when Linda kept asking her if she was okay. She was brought back to earth when she softly bumped into Bradley.  
“Whoa, babe, are you okay?” Bradley asked, carefully holding her elbows.   
She looked at him, completely horrified, “what did you tell your mother?”   
Gladys put her hand on her shoulder, Louise turned, not hiding the horror from her face.   
“Louise, I’ve been talking to your mother about baby shower ideas. Now tell me, do you want to know the gender of the baby? What do you want it to be? I figured if you want to know, we could colour coordinate the party, but if you want it to be a surprise, we can work with that!”  
“Hold up! A baby shower?! It’s too early for a baby shower!”  
“Oh psh! I just want the best for my daughter-in-law and my grandchild!”  
“Gladys, why do you keep calling me that?!” Louise could feel her face redden in anger. In the last visit to the doctor he had told her to try to be relax and cut stress out of her life. This was doing the exact opposite. “I’m not your daughter-in-law!”  
Gladys laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever. “Oh, but it’s only a matter of time, you and Bradley are having a kid after all.”  
Louise balled her hands into fists, and turned to Bradley, “what did you tell your mother?” she demanded through clenched teeth.   
Bradley chuckled nervously just as Bob and Logan entered the house.   
“Hey, Linda,” Bob called as they climbed up the stairs, “we’re starved what’s for breakfast?”  
Bob and Logan froze when they got up the steps and into the kitchen. Bob looked at Linda who was at the stove making pancakes.   
“Oh hey, boys!” Linda replied cheerfully as if there was nothing wrong. “How did prepping the restaurant go?! I’m making pancakes! And look, Bradley’s mom just got in from California! Isn’t that exciting?!”  
Logan turned to look at Louise, and saw that her eyes were locked on Bradley’s, her jaw clenched, her face as red as a cherry. Shit, he thought.   
Gladys turned to Bob, and Logan. She put at a hand for Bob.  
“Hi, I’m Gladys! You must be Louise’s father, I just love your wife! We have been chatting since I got here!”  
“Uh, hi I’m-” Bob reached out to take her hand and almost screamed as she pulled him in and hugged him. “Oh my god.”  
She let him go, “oh I’m so excited to finally meet you! Isn’t it exciting?! We’re going to have a grandchild!”  
It was at this point that Louise turned to look at Logan, her face going from red to completely white in a matter of seconds.   
Logan raised his eyebrows, feeling amused and enraged all at the same time.   
He cleared his throat, which made Gladys finally turned to look at him.   
“Hi! I’m Gladys, and you are?”  
Logan smirked slyly, “hi, Gladys, I’m Logan Bush, the possible father of your grandchild,” he annunciated the last word.  
Gladys’ smile slid off her face, and she turned to Bradley, “what’s he talking about?”  
Bradley took a deep breath, “Mom, I think you should sit down.”  
After Bradley had explained the situation to his mom, they all sat around the table eating their pancakes in silence, well, except for Gladys. Gladys sat across from Louise staring her down. Meanwhile Louise was shoving pancake into her mouth, sometimes even until she was practically overflowing. She would probably vomit later but that was better than looking Gladys in the eye.   
Bob was looking between Louise and Gladys, searching his brain for anything that would make the situation less awkward. He turned to look at the boys, they were sitting on either side of Louise. Bob wasn’t a guy that disliked a lot of people, but it seemed that every day that went by he had more reason to dislike those boys.   
“These pancakes are good, right?” Linda cheered, trying to lighten the mood.   
No one even acknowledged her.   
She laughed nervously at the energy in the room, and stood up, “does anyone want some wine? I’m gonna go get the wine.”  
Louise was still stuffing her mouth with pancakes when Gladys took a deep breath.   
“So…Louise, what are your plans?” Her voice was more hostile, like a sharp blade.   
Louise finally looked up at Gladys’ death stare, she chewed, and swallowed, trying hard not to choke.   
“Um, plans for what, exactly?”  
“Well, you’re having a baby, have no idea who the father is, what are you going to do after it’s born?”   
It was so strange, Louise thought she hated children, but the fact that Bradley’s mother had called her child an ‘it’ made her blood boil.   
“Uh, well, I’m going to find out who the father is, and I’m going to expect them to help me raise the child.”  
“So, you just expect my son to stay by your side while you carry a child that may not even be his?!”   
Louise frustratingly ran a hand through her hair, she couldn’t help but think of Cynthia. She realised that she liked Cynthia a lot better, at least Cynthia was sneaky and really knew how to manipulate people. Gladys just exploded in rage, which was understandable but definitely not how you got things done.   
“Why should Bradley stay here with you-with you whore?!”  
Bob and Linda were about to shout at the woman, but Logan beat them to it.   
“Hey!” Everyone at the table froze and stared at Logan who was glaring at Gladys.   
“What makes you think you can speak to her that way?! She may be having your grandchild!”  
“But what if she’s not?!” Gladys shot back. “Bradley is just going to get emotionally involved and then have it turn out that she’s not having his kid! Or let’s say it his child! He’s just supposed to stay around with someone who-who cheated on him!”  
Louise laughed humourlessly, “cheated on him?! Is that what he told you?!”  
Bradley started stuttering, “M-Mom no one cheated- well, okay someone did but it wasn’t Louise.”  
Louise sat back in her chair, arms folded across her chest.  
Bradley looked over at the love of his life, and sighed, finally realizing the gravity of everything he had done. “Mom, when I was on tour in Europe, I got drunk and I-I was the one who cheated. Louise found out and broke up with me, I was the one who hurt her, she did nothing wrong, and I won’t sit here and watch you verbally abuse her!”  
Louise stared admirably at Bradley, suddenly remembered why she fell in love with him in the first place.   
He took her hand in his and she didn’t bother to move it away, “if it turns out that Louise is not having my child, well, then I guess I will have to deal with it then. But even if she is, I’m not leaving her alone and I expect the same from you.”  
It had been a while since she had felt butterflies in her stomach that weren’t caused because she was pregnant. She smiled, feeling cared for.   
Gladys’ expression didn’t falter, she still looked pissed, but at least Bradley was defending Louise. Louise could handle moms not liking her, she dealt with it all the time. But it did help that Bradley was on her side.   
Beside her, Logan felt his heart ache. He felt like he was losing her again, and he didn’t think her could endure that pain again.   
The tension in the room hadn’t subsided, so Louise removed her hand from Bradley’s and stood up.   
“Thank you for the pancakes, Mother, they were delicious. Now if everyone will excuse me, I need some air.”  
And with that, Louise left the table, and ran outside, not caring that she slammed the door behind her.   
She stood outside in the cool morning air, breathing it in heavily, trying her hardest not to cry. She hated crying, but she seemed to be doing it more lately. She took a deep breath and blamed the emotions on her pregnancy hormones.   
Suddenly, the door behind her started opening, she swung around to grab the knob and hold it shut.  
“Go away!” she screamed, feeling her eyes begin to sting.   
“Louise, please, I’m sorry!” Bradley pled, “I just want to talk to you.”  
She pulled harder, surprised at Bradley’s strength, again she blamed it on the pregnancy. “I don’t want to talk to you just leave me alone please!”  
“B-but-”  
Tears pooled out of her eyes, and throat began to sting, “please, Bradley!” she cried, “please just leave me alone!”  
She didn’t try to hide the despair in her voice, there was no use it.   
With a weight on his heart, Bradley let go of the door knob.   
He sighed in defeat, “okay, b-but I do want to talk to you after, I’m sorry.”  
Louise rested her forehead against the door, letting herself sob.   
Bradley waited, hoping that she would change her mind. When she didn’t, he turned away and went back upstairs.   
Louise stood in her same position, feeling the stares of onlookers burn into her back.   
Oh well, she thought. They can go fuck right off!  
She didn’t know how long she had been standing there, when she suddenly heard footsteps walk up to her, and felt a presence stand there watching her.   
At first she ignored it, hoping they would go away on their own, when they didn’t, she wiped the tears off of her eyes and turned around.   
“What the fuck do you want, you nosy piece of shit!” when she had opened her eyes she realized that Logan’s mother was standing in front of her, lighting a cigarette.   
“Nice to see you too, Belcher.”   
Louise threw her head back and groaned, “it’s not even nine am!”  
Cynthia raised her eyebrows, “I didn’t have to stop you know. I could’ve just walked away and ignored you.” She spoke calmly as she took a deep breath of her cigarette.   
Louise folded her arms across her chest, “I would’ve rather you just walked away.”  
Cynthia dug into her purse, pulled out a packet of cigarettes and handed them to Louise.   
“Want one? It will take the edge off.”  
Louise stared at them, there was nothing she wanted at this moment than to take one.   
She shook her head, “no thanks, I’ll pass.”  
Cynthia’s expression didn’t change, but Louise swore she could see a hint of amusement in her eyes.   
“What?” Cynthia asked as she put the cigarettes back in her purse. “Did Logan convince you to keep the baby?”  
Louise froze, trying to think of something to say but she was too shocked. What were the odds that she would be running into the potential grandmothers of her baby? Both of which she didn’t want to see.   
At this point, Cynthia smirked, “I mean, it’s not like you could hide it forever.”  
“I-I didn’t think Logan-”  
“Oh please,” she took another breath and then breathed out. “Logan didn’t tell me, he doesn’t talk to me.”  
“Then-”   
“I found a present wrapped in baby wrapping paper in his apartment,” she explained. “I was over dropping him some food, he let me in reluctantly, but he forgot to hide it. I figured it could only mean one thing.”  
Louise nodded, not sure what else to say.  
“When were you going to announce it?”  
“I wasn’t.”  
“Hmm,” they stood in silence, Louise watching enviously as Cynthia breathed in and blew out smoke.   
Louise studied her. Her mascara was smudged, her hair was messy and stringy, and her clothes looked something you would wear to an office potluck, not on an early morning stroll. It was then that Louise realized why she had been out so early.   
“Walk of shame?”  
Cynthia looked up at her and smirked, “it’s not shameful if you don’t regret it.”  
“Touché.”  
Cynthia chuckled, “so, what are you doing out here sobbing? Look at you, you’re a mess.”  
“Yeah, so are you!” Louise shot back.   
“Yeah, but at least I’m not miserable. What’s wrong?”  
Louise sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t think you want to hear it.”  
“Look, Louise, I may not like you or your family very much. But, you are having my grandchild, and while I may be bitter and angry all the fucking time. I’m actually excited, so come on. I’m trying to help you.”  
Louise bit her lip, “that’s the problem…I don’t know if I’m having your grandchild.”  
Cynthia raised her eyebrows, but waited for her to continue.   
Louise took a deep breath before explaining all of it, from beginning to end. No use in hiding it now.   
“Hmm,” Cynthia responded when Louise stopped talking.   
“Is that all?”  
“What?”  
“I just told you I have no idea who the father of my baby is and all you can say is ‘hmm’?”   
Cynthia shrugged, “meh, been there done that.”  
Louise stopped, “wait, what?”  
Cynthia rolled her eyes, “if I tell you this do you promise not to tell anyone?”  
“Uh-”  
She didn’t let Louise answer, “when Logan was born, I had no idea who his father was. I suspected it was my husband because he was the one who I had slept with last, but honestly, I still have no idea. I mean, my husband treated him like his own, there was no evidence to suggest otherwise. But, I don’t know…It’s not like it matters, I would have no idea how to track down his dad.”  
Louise’s eyes widened, feeling like she had just heard something she wasn’t supposed to. Why was she telling her this? Obviously, Louise felt a moral obligation to tell Logan. But that might cause him more pain than it’s worth, especially if they weren’t able to track his father down.   
Cynthia looked up into their apartment, “is your bitchy mother-in-law still up there?”  
“She’s not my mother-in-law, but yes.”  
“Mother-in-laws are the worst.”  
Louise smiled, feeling a weird sense of relatability towards Cynthia.  
Cynthia continued, “especially the ones that parented mama’s boys.”  
She turned to Louise, her expression emulating concern. “Listen, I’ve dealt with these kinds of women, yeah they’re nice and sweet when you’re the perfect girlfriend for their sons. But fuck up once and it’s all over. But you’re smart, don’t let her break you down, but I promise she will try.”  
Louise wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, “but how? I mean, I may be having her grandchild. Shouldn’t that mean anything to her?”  
“Her grandchild yes, you not to so much.”  
Louise tried to think about Gladys trying to take revenge out on her. She smirked, well at least it would make things interesting.   
“Watch back, Belcher. Especially now.”

 

 

Gladys had gotten her son to drive her back to their hotel. She had never felt so angry before. She could feel it shake inside of her, how could she have let this happen?! She thought Louise was perfect for her son! She was nice, thoughtful, very sarcastic at times but definitely not something that she couldn’t handle.   
She had been trying to talk some sense into Bradley during the car ride. Telling him that if she was this much of a sex addict now, she would be cheating on him if they ever got married.   
Bradley would just roll his eyes and say that Louise wasn’t a sex addict, she just really enjoyed sex.   
“Plus, it’s not like she cheated! I told you, we were broken up!” He had shouted.   
“I just think that maybe you would be happier with someone else. If you want to be in this child’s life than fine, but you can find another mother for him! One that’s not as responsible as she is!”  
“Mom,” his voice grew cold, Gladys had never heard that tone from him. “I told you, I love her, she is the love of my life. I’m going to do anything to get her back, and we will raise the child together.”  
“But what if it’s not even yours?!”  
“That doesn’t matter, Mom!”  
She looked back at him, stunned.   
“I love her no matter what, and I will raise whatever child she has as my own. I love her, and will love any part of her!”  
Gladys frowned, seeing how it was true, Bradley was in love with this girl. And who was she to get in the way of her son’s happiness?  
She looked out the window of the passing city. “B-but what if she doesn’t choose you?”  
“What?”  
“What if she doesn’t choose you?” she repeated. She hadn’t been in the room for very long, but she could sense the tension between Logan and Louise. “He loves her too. What if she chooses him instead of you?”  
Bradley gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Gladys also noticed that he was clenching his teeth, not knowing how to respond.   
The rest of their drive had been quiet. Bradley didn’t even say goodbye as he dropped his mom off and turned the car around to go back to Louise.   
With worry in her chest, Gladys walked into the hotel, her mind racing with any solutions that could fix this problem. She was deep into her thoughts as she walked by the reception counter, hearing a girl repeatedly shout her son’s name.   
“I just need to see Bradley!” she shouted urgently.   
The poor women behind the counter frowned, “I’m sorry but he said that he didn’t want to see you.”  
“I-I just need to talk to him.”  
“Look, I already told you, he doesn’t want to see you, plus, I don’t think he’s even here.”  
“Well, do you have any idea where he might be?”  
Before the receptionist could respond, Gladys approached them and gently touched the young girl’s shoulder.   
“Hi, could you excuse us a minute?” she asked the receptionist, who nodded looking relieved.   
Gladys led the girl to the elevators.   
“Who are you?” the girl asked when Gladys called the elevators.   
“I’m Bradley’s mother, who are you?”  
“I’m Veronica, a friend of Bradley’s.”  
“A friend? Then why doesn’t he want to see you?”  
The elevator dinged and opened, the two women got on.   
“He’s probably mad about the Louise thing.”  
Gladys turned to look at her now, “what? You know Louise?”  
Veronica huffed, “yeah unfortunately.”  
“And what do you think of the whole debacle?”   
“Honestly, I think both boys should get over her. She’s not that great, she has no post-secondary education, and she works at her parents’ restaurant. A dead beat if you ask me.”  
“Yeah? And what do you do?”  
Veronica shrugged, “I do a lot of traveling.”  
Gladys raised her eyebrows, “with what money?”  
“Oh, my parents give me money. They want me to experience everything to the fullest.”  
Gladys almost laughed at this girl’s irony.  
When they arrived at their floor, Veronica followed Gladys to the hotel room.   
“Well, It will be hard for both boys to forget about her,” Gladys said continuing their conversation. “especially now that she’s pregnant.”  
“Wait, what?”   
Gladys turned to look at the shocked girl, “you didn’t know?”  
“No! How long?”  
Gladys opened up the hotel room, and they both walked inside.  
“I don’t know how far along she is, I was so mad that I forgot to ask.”  
“Shit!”  
Gladys flinched, she hated swears, especially coming from women.   
“I know, Bradley wants to stay with her even though none of them have any idea who the father is. But I suspect that the other fellow, Logan will want to stay with her too. Bradley seems set on it, and while I don’t want that to happen, I don’t want to get in the way of his happiness. I need to think of a way that will make it so that Louise picks him.”  
Veronica processed this, and sat down on the bed. “I’ll help you,” she said after a few minutes of contemplation.   
“What?”  
“I will help you find a way to get Louise to pick Bradley.”  
Gladys couldn’t help but feel amused, “and how are you going to do that?”  
“I don’t know, but I’m pretty good at figuring stuff out.”  
“Hmm, and what’s in it for you?”  
Veronica hesitated, unsure of whether or not to release that information.   
“I-I have my reasons.”  
“Yeah? Is Logan a reason?”  
“Look, I’m being generous here! Do you want my help or not?!”  
Gladys looked at this girl, she had some spunk in her. She could also help her get into the mind of a young person.  
Eventually, Gladys nodded. “Yes.”


	18. Chapter 18

Louise wished that she was at her appointment alone. Or at least not with Logan and Bradley. She had tried to see if she could keep it from them, trying to invite Tina and Jessica instead. But alas, these guys had all her appointments memorized and probably cared a lot more than she did. She was happy to get out of the house though, since she had been put on bedrest she took the extra time to think of all the ways that Gladys could be getting her revenge, and learning how to knit. Linda had taught her how to make little booties, Louise had already made four pairs, she couldn’t lie, looking at them made her excited to meet the organism growing in her belly.  
Logan and Bradley stood on either side of the bed. Louise’s shirt had been pulled up and she was waiting for the doctor to squirt the jelly on her stomach. She smiled to herself, noticing the baby bump. It wasn’t enough for other people to notice, but it was enough for her to notice.   
“Alright, are you ready?” the doctor said, holding up the tube of the jelly.  
“Ready!” she shouted, surprised at her enthusiasm.   
Louise ignored the nervousness radiating from the boys and turned to the screen. Her little baby popped up as the doctor moved the sensor across her belly. Louise beamed, there it was, her future and whole world.  
“So, you are now about nine weeks along,” the doctor explained. “The baby is now a fetus and it has legs, arms, and even fingernails! You won’t feel it yet, but the baby is already moving.”  
She felt a gentle hand on her head and a thumb gently caressing her. She looked up and saw that Logan also had his eyes glued to the screen. His face showed no emotion but his eyes looked like a mix of excitement and fear. Louise didn’t even think he noticed what he was doing.   
“How have you been feeling lately? Any cramps or bleeding?”  
“No bleeding, but I do have cramps.”  
“Are they painful?”  
“Yes.”  
“What about back pain, and weakness.”   
“I’m not sure about weakness, but I do get lower back pain.”  
“Any fever?”  
“No.”  
“Are you still fainting?”  
“Not anymore but I am very lightheaded.”  
The doctor frowned and nodded. He exchanged a glance with all of them and sighed.   
“Alright, I’m not going to sugar coat it. The fetus on the screen looks like it’s in good health. With that being said, Louise, you don’t look like you’re in good shape. The symptoms that you are describing are all signs of a miscarriage.”  
Louise felt a chill run down her spine. “W-what?!”  
He motioned for her to quiet down, “like I said, the fetus looks okay, so we are going to keep you on bedrest, and you will have to come to get ultrasounds more frequently than normal. Remember to take your prenatal vitamin, stay hydrated, and well fed. And remember no stress.” He turned to each of the boys as he said this.   
Her heart sank. There was no way she could receive the best news of her life, only to have it taken away from her….right?  
“Is there anything we can do to help her through this?” Bradley asked.   
“Just make sure she is always comfortable, and help her with anything she needs. There is not much to do at this point.”  
He wiped her belly off, wrote up their next appointment on a post-it note and they were on their way.  
To their surprise, they were greeted by Gladys when they walked back into the lobby.  
“Mom?” Bradley gasped in horror. “What are you doing here?!”  
“Oh, hey Gladys!” Louise called behind him happily. Bradley grabbed her arm and shoved her behind him as if he were guarding her.   
“It’s so nice to see you again!” Gladys smiled widely at her son, making her cheeks look as if they were in pain. “You haven’t gone back to the hotel, and haven’t been answering my calls! You should really turn on your phone!”  
“Wow,” Logan said, standing next to Bradley.  
“This woman can’t take a hint.”  
“What?” Glady asked innocently. “Is it really so bad to be here for my grandchild? I’m surprised that Linda isn’t here,” she added with a sneer.   
Louise pushed Bradley aside and stood in front of his mother.   
“My mother, unlike you, as a life to live, and while unfortunately she couldn’t come, she’s busy helping my dad with the restaurant. Not all of us can afford to sit back and live off of their child’s earnings.”   
Gladys flinched but tried to make it look like she wasn’t hurt. Louise could see right through her.   
Gladys, stunned and without much to say, turned to Logan who stood with his arms folded across his chest.   
“What about your mom? Is she busy too?”  
While Logan didn’t much care for his mom, he was surprised to find his teeth clench in anger.   
“Something like that.”   
Gladys pursed her lips and adjusted the purse on her shoulder.   
“Well that’s unfortunate. See Louise? Aren’t you glad your mother-in-law cares enough to be here?”  
Logan and Louise both stiffened.   
Bradley noticed Louise’s discomfort and reached out to gently touch her hips, pulling her close protectively.   
Logan’s breath got caught in his throat when he watched Louise welcome Bradley’s touch. When he turned to look at Bradley, he was surprised to see that Bradley didn’t look possessive, only concerned.   
“Mom, please, Louise is having a complicated pregnancy….we...we…” He gripped her sides tighter and took a deep breath. “We found out that she is at risk for a miscarriage. If you really care then you would do everything in your power to make sure she is comfortable, not stress her out more.”  
Gladys gripped the handles of her purse tryin not make her shock known. She stared down at her son’s hands that were now completely wrapped around Louise, guarding her and her unborn child. Gladys’ eyes began stinging with tears. She hated how much Bradley loved her. She hated that Louise could be pregnant with her grandchild and she could potentially lose him or her. Bradley deserved more than this, but she always gave him what he wanted.   
If Logan had never cleared his throat, Louise would’ve never pulled herself out of Bradley’s embrace. In fact, she hadn’t really noticed that Bradley had been holding her. And that worried her, she couldn’t get too comfortable.   
She felt her face turn beet red as Logan rubbed the back of his neck. “We should probably get going. Your mom will want to see you soon.”  
Louise nodded, “uh, yeah, let’s go.”  
She turned to Gladys, “thanks for stopping by, I’ll see you later.”  
“You guys go ahead,” Bradley waved them off. “I need to have a word with my mom.”  
Logan was already walking away from Bradley before he could finish his sentence.   
When Logan reached his car, he sat in the driver’s seat waiting for Louise, feeling bad when he remembered that she couldn’t run to catch up to him.   
When she got into the passenger seat he gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. He took deep breaths to keep himself from exploding.   
Louise stood still in her seat, watching him turning red, not knowing whether she should be scared or not.   
He knew he was overreacting, he knew that he shouldn’t be mad at Louise, but fuck! He couldn’t help it.   
Louise cleared her throat, “Logan? Are you okay?”  
Logan squeezed his eyes shut, “do you love him?”  
Louise froze, completely dumbfounded by his question, “what are you talking about?”  
“Do you love him?” He wasn’t shouting, but she could hear the anger drip off his words.   
“Who? Bradley?”   
Logan opened his eyes and finally looked at her. She looked awful. Her hair was disheveled, there were bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep, and her skin was pale. He kicked himself for not being able to help her better. The doctor said that she was supposed to remove all stress from her life, and here he was, giving her more.   
He shook his head, “n-never mind, just forget it.” He went to start his car when Louise gripped his arm.   
“No, I want you to answer me! Do you mean Bradley? What do you mean ‘do I love him’?”   
Logan sighed heavily, wondering why the hell he had to open his mouth.   
“I-I’m sorry I just let jealousy get the best of me! I saw the way he was looking at you, and you-you completely welcomed his touches.”  
“Oh, well, sorry for wanting as much comfort as possible right now!” Logan jumped back at Louise’s tone, surprised by her outbursts. “Were you even in the same room as me?! I was just told by the doctor that I could lose my baby! Does that mean anything to you?!”  
Her eyes had begun stinging, and she could feel a stab in her chest. How could Logan make this about him?  
“Of course it does! I-I just can’t lose you!”  
Tears began to fall from her eyes, “you know,” she said as her voice cracked. “I am getting so tired of you and Bradley saying that. If you can’t lose me, then prove it!” She shouted before climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut.   
Without thinking, Logan ran out of his car and chased her. “Louise! Where are you going?!”   
He tried reaching out and grabbing her arm but she pulled away, “let go of me! I’m going to go call my dad to come pick me up.”   
“B-but, I’m sorry.”  
She laughed humorlessly, “then prove it.” She walked away without looking back, leaving Logan standing there, staring after her. 

 

Cynthia poured herself another glass of wine while sitting at her son’s kitchen table. She had managed to get him to get her a key. Of course, at first he was reluctant, but when he realized that she wanted it simply to come over and drop him off food, he obliged.   
The Taco Bell bag sat beside her, the smell of greasy ground beef made her feel a little sick, but her standards had fallen a long time ago, and she had to admit that she couldn’t remember how to take care of herself.   
She stared at her empty red wine bottle on the table in front of her. She was up to drinking two of these a day, she wondered whether or not to go get help. Her father was an alcoholic, and his father before him, she used to think she wouldn’t inherit that gene. And everyday she found herself telling herself that every time she poured herself a glass of wine, she was lying to herself though. She knew she was.   
As she brought the glass to her lips, the front door swung open and a tear stained Logan walked into the apartment.   
Cynthia raised her eyebrows, “Where were you?”  
Logan’s head snapped towards her in surprise. “What are you doing here?” He asked in a voice mixed with dread and relief.   
“I brought you lunch,” she lifted the bag to show him, and motioned for him to sit down. “What’s wrong?”  
She was surprised when Logan sat down across from her without question. His eyes were red and swollen, he’d been crying.   
“Logan?” She tried to keep her face neutral, but she could feel dread swell up in her tummy. Her mind flashed through all of the miscarriages she had had after Logan was born. She didn’t wish that kind of pain on anyone.   
“I fucked it up,” he mumbled, his face in his hands.   
“Oh,” she took another sip. “Fucked what up?”  
“My chances with Louise!” he snapped, looking up at his mother with a red face.   
“Hmm…Do you want some wine?”  
Logan wrinkled his eyebrows, looking towards the empty bottle. “You’re out.”  
“I have another bottle in purse.”  
“You need help.”  
There was a pause, then she pulled the bottle out of her purse and placed it in the middle of them. “It’s there if you want it.”  
Logan hated wine, but he hadn’t really been home in a while and was all out of beer. He grabbed a plastic cup from his cupboard and filled it to the rim.  
He took a large gulp as if he had been drinking a beer, and made a face when the dry bitter liquid went down his throat.   
“That’s disgusting!”  
“You don’t drink for the taste, you drink to forget,” Cynthia stated.   
He couldn’t argue with that, he took another drink. “Louise hates me.”  
Cynthia raised her eyebrows, “why do you say that?”  
Logan looked up at his mother and thought of all the times he couldn’t trust her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually asked his mom for advice or even just sat down and talked to her. But he was desperate, and didn’t think of anyone else to run to.   
“I-I just...Mom…”  
The word sent shivers down her spine, and almost filled her eyes with tears. She hadn’t realized how desperate she had been to hear it.   
“Mom, I have to tell you something.”  
“Yes?”  
“L-Louise is pregnant….”  
He looked at her, waiting for a response.   
Cynthia stared back without a change in her expression. “I know.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“I know,” she said again.   
“What?! How do you know?”  
“You’re not good at hiding things. When were you planning on giving Louise that gift for her baby?”  
Logan ran a hand through his hair, feeling a bit embarrassed. “I-that’s not all of it.”  
She leaned back against her chair, wondering if she should tell him she knew or let him suffer.   
She decided to finish her wine and let him suffer.   
“A-and I guess she slept with both Bradley and I around the same time…”  
“Geez,” Cynthia responded when he trailed off, “I guess we do need more sex ed classes seeing as no one remembered to use a condom!”  
Logan groaned.  
“Not sure if you knew this,” Cynthia continued “but sometimes when you fuck a girl without a condom you could get an STI! And sometimes, you can even get her pregnant!”  
“Mom, please!”   
She couldn’t help but chuckle. “So, is that why you’re so upset? Because Louise may not be having your kid?”  
Logan bit his lip, “not exactly. I-I just fucked it up. Bradley kept touching her and comforting her, and she didn’t push him away! I got jealous and lashed out at her! I shouldn’t have done that, especially after the doctor told us that Louise was at risk for having a miscarriage.”  
Cynthia took a deep breath, trying not to let the word sink into her skin. “Well, of course she’s not going to push him away! The poor girl is...she’s at risk of losing her baby, she needs all the comfort she can get.”  
“I know! I’m just terrified of losing her again! I don’t want to lose her...I love her. I love her so much it fucking hurts! Honestly, she could pop out Bradley’s baby and I would still love it as my own.”  
“Have you told her that?”  
Logan looked down at his hands at the table, “no, I haven’t.”  
Cynthia sighed and leaned in, feeling slightly guilty. It had been her fault after all, she had told Logan to cut ties with her. She didn’t think he would actually do it. She just wanted him to go to college and get a degree, and live a life that she couldn’t. But by doing so she teared away something that had meant so much to him.   
“Logan, I can tell how much she means to you, and honestly I think she cares about you too. If you love her, than show her, if not then Bradley will. Then Louise will go off with him instead, especially if that child is his.”  
He looked up at his mother, sorrow filling his eyes, “do you think she feels the same way towards me?”  
It was a rhetorical question, but Cynthia felt like she had to answer. “I do. You don’t go through everything you guys have and not feel something.”  
Logan sighed, “what should I do?”  
“Show her you love her. Be there for her, cherish her! Let her know that you can’t live without her!” Do everything your father never did, she thought to herself. “You know Louise probably better than this dumbass Bradley fellow. Just think, what would be the best way to show her you love her?”  
Logan thought silently for a few moments. After a while, his face lit up. “I know what to do.”

 

Bradley had to do a double take when he saw Louise back in the hospital. She stood near a pay phone crying.   
“I thought she had gone home with Logan,” Bradley said, unknowing that he had said it out loud.   
“What are you doing?!” His mom shouted in a whisper. “Go comfort her!”  
Bradley turned back to his mother, eyes narrowed. They had been having a discussion about leaving Louise alone.   
“The doctor said no stress!” Bradley had shouted, “and i’m sorry mother but that includes you.”  
“Bradley, your baby mama is crying, go to her!” His mom practically pleaded.   
“Mom, why do you care?”  
“You want her back don’t you?” Gladys snapped back.   
“Yeah…” He turned back to the love of his life. “I do.”  
“Then go!” Gladys pushed her son forward to get him to go talk to her.   
“Louise?” He approached her cautiously, knowing that she hated when people saw her cry.   
Her head snapped up, big watery tears pouring down her face. There was nothing he wanted more than to hold her.   
“B-Louise,” he stopped before he could call her ‘babe’. “What’s wrong? Where’s Logan?”  
She shrugged, “probably gone home by now.”  
“Why did you go with him?” He reached his hand out to gently touch her arm. She didn’t pull back.   
“We got into a fight.” Her voice was small, vulnerable, and completely devastated. While he hated seeing her like this, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of triumph.   
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Their eyes locked for a moment, Bradley could see that she was thinking hard about something.   
“I-I’ve just, I’ve been thinking a lot about who the father is, ya know?”  
Bradley took a deep breath and nodded, “yeah, I know.”  
Louise sniffled and whipped her nose. “I was going to call my dad to come pick me up but realized that I forgot my phone,” she laughed humourlessly, “I was going to use this handy dandy pay phone. But, I don’t have any change either.”  
Bradley reached out and took her hand, “I can drive you home.”  
Louise stiffened, “What about your mom?”  
“She can find her way home on her own.”  
Bradley was relieved to see that Louise hadn’t put up a fight. She followed him to his car and allowed him to drive her home.   
“So,” Bradley started, trying to lighten the mood. “Do you want to talk about what happened with Logan?”  
Louise shook her head and looked out the window, “no, not really.”  
“Okay, what do you want to talk about?”  
She shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m kind of a mess right now.”  
“Hmm, okay, how about this? How about we decide on names?”  
Louise wrinkled her eyebrows and turned to look at him. “What?”  
“Let’s pick out names.”  
“But the baby may not even be yours.”  
“Well, then you can pick out names with Logan also. Then you can name the baby when you find out which one of us is the father.”  
He was happy to see her smile and nod. “Okay.”  
“Okay, good, so I think we should name a girl after you.”  
To his surprise, Louise burst out laughing. “Are you crazy? We are not naming a girl after me!”  
Bradley smiled, “why not? It’d be perfect! You are her mother after all.”  
Louise sighed blissfully, “yes but I would rather not name my child after me.”  
“What about Louisiana?”   
Louise looked at Bradley, waiting for him to say that he was joking. “Bradley, are you on crack? We can’t name our kid Louisiana!”  
“Why not?!” Bradley asked innocently, “she will be named after you but also not.”  
“Louisiana is a fucking state!”  
“Oh, you’re right it is….That’s okay, our baby will be named after a state.”  
“Bradley, no!”  
He chuckled, “what about that as a middle name?”  
“Are you kidding?”  
“No, I legitimately want our daughter to be named Louisiana!”  
“Oh my god, if you can find a first name to go with that, than maybe.”  
Bradley took in a deep breath, thinking. “What about Tamera?”  
Louise thought about it. Repeating it over and over in her head. “Hmm, I like it.”  
“Yeah? Tamera Louisiana Bosler.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “I can’t with that middle name. Also, who said the kid would be getting your last name?”  
He shrugged, “what if we get married?”  
“What?”  
“I just feel like if you do end up having my child, I will be thinking about having a family with you. Like, WITH you. I would want to work on our relationship and hopefully marry you. That’s my end goal, Louise.”  
Louise bit her bottom lip and turned to look out the window. “What about a boy?”  
“What?”  
“We got the name for a girl, what about a boy?”  
“Hmm, I haven’t thought about it. I have a strong feeling that it’s going to be a girl.”  
Louise chuckled, “but what if it’s not?”  
“But it is.”  
“I like the name Emmett,” she said, ignoring him.   
Bradley rubbed his chin. “Emmett...Emmett….Emmett Wyatt.”  
“Why Wyatt?”  
“It was my grandpa’s name I was really close to him, i’m just trying it out. I do like Emmett though.”  
“So it’s settled. Tamera for a girl and Emmett for a boy.”  
“Tamera Louisiana, for a girl.” he clarified.   
Louise rolled her eyes, “whatever.”  
By this point, Bradley was in front of her house. She turned smiled, and thanked him for the ride.   
“No problem, anytime.” He smiled at her, and looked out her with his big bright blue eyes that she loved.   
It was at that moment that she remembered Logan’s question. It’s rang through her head over and over. Did she love him? Could she imagine herself being with him for the rest of her life as Louise Bosler?   
Without thinking, she placed her hands on the sides of his face. His breath got caught in his throat but he didn’t say anything. She leaned in, her lips ghosting against his. She wondered if this was the right thing to do, and Bradley thought that there was nothing more in the world that he wanted.   
Before she could lose her courage, she leaned in and closed the space between them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The songs mentioned in this chapter are Mean It by K.Flay and Gum by Moose Blood

Louise lay on her bed, tears streaming down her face, music playing on her phone. 

“I was born next to my mother  
She sang me to sleep  
And I grew to adore my father  
As he drowned in a drink  
And I know that I should be grateful  
For the things they taught  
I was raised to be so damn faithful  
I didn’t need a god”

She stared at the ceiling, replaying what had just happened in her head over and over, she had kissed Bradley. Actually kissed him! Her lips still tingled, and her body felt like she was floating. What had she done?  
“Uh, Louise?” Bob said, standing awkwardly at her door. “Tina’s out with Josh, and Gene is over at Courtney’s, it’s just you, me, and your mother for supper.”  
Louise didn’t respond.   
“Um, any requests?”   
“I kissed Bradley,” Louise responded in a soft voice that Bob could barely hear.  
“O-oh, uh, okay.”  
“I kissed Bradley,” she repeated. 

“Time is crazy  
My grandmother made up a lie of her life  
When she died well she gave me  
A necklace that came from the sky  
Said my grandfather made it out of gold and a diamond that always reminded him  
Of what life could have been”

“Do you...want to talk about it?” Bob asked, not really sure if he wanted to talk about it.  
She sat up on her bed and faced her father, “I just-I realized something.”  
Bob sighed and walked into his daughter’s room. He sat on the edge of her bed, and listened. “What did you realize?”  
Louise let out a shaky breath and laughed, tears gathering in her eyes. “We picked out our kid’s name, that is if it is his kid. Then I thought, what if I’m supposed to be with him? Do I want to be with him? And as we were talking about naming the baby, I remembered how I felt when we first started dating. We had fun! We had fun, and we laughed together, and he was always there for me, and I-I loved him.”  
Bob watched as more tears poured out of her eyes, he had never seen his daughter so vulnerable.   
“And I thought, maybe I still do love him, so I kissed him and-and, I don’t love him anymore.”

“So when I say I love you I want to mean it  
Cause I say a lot of things that I don’t mean  
And when I say I want to I want to mean it  
Cause I know not to say yes to just anything”

“Okay,” Bob started, “why is that making you so upset?”  
“Because I shouldn’t be in love with Logan!” Louise spit out the words before she had time to even think about them. “I thought I was over him! He left and I didn’t see him for years! I was dating Bradley and I guess I was convinced that he was the guy I was going to marry and maybe even have kids with! B-but then Logan came back and I-I-”  
“You fell in love.”  
She sniffled, “I did. But I may not even be having his kid. What if we find out I’m not and he leaves?”  
Bob took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “Louise, I’m not going to lie, you put yourself in a really difficult situation, and to be honest I’m disappointed in you. That being said, I still want you to be happy, and if you feel happy with Logan than you need to tell him, if it turns out Bradley is the father of your child than Logan’s just going to have to deal with it. If he doesn’t than you deserve better.”

“Hope to die next to my daughter  
Let her sing me to sleep  
Having made the mistakes of a mother  
Still I taught her to breathe  
When you’re low and you’re deep underwater  
Stay faithful, remember what you love  
So when the world gets painful  
You become your own god  
I could daydream  
Sit back and think of a mythical life  
But the seasons change and the tragic thing is that you can’t live it twice  
I try to be brave and tell her that we’ll meet again that we’d met before  
But I’m not really so sure”  
“I’m scared, Dad.”  
“I know,” He took his daughter’s hand in his. “I know that things are hard right now, but I  
promise that things will work out. Soon everything will fall into place. And Logan’s a great guy, I can tell that he really cares about you, even if he has a weird way of showing it.”  
Louise smiled, “I guess I should talk to him, huh?”  
Bob smiled back and nodded, “you should also talk to Bradley.”  
She sighed, “yeah, he’s probably all giddy and excited. Better go rip his heart out.”  
“Unfortunately, breakups are never easy.”  
“I want to talk to Logan first.”  
Bob stared at his daughter in awe, he loved her, and he couldn’t deny his excitement for the birth of his grandchild. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. 

“So when I say I love you I want to mean it  
Cause I say a lot of things that I don’t mean  
And when I say I want to I want to mean it  
Cause I know not to say yes to just anything”

“Supper’s going to be ready soon,” he said before pulling away and walking out of her room. He was never good with heart to heart chats.   
Louise layed back down, resting her head against her pillow. She closed her eyes as the song began to fade on her phone before ending completely.   
She was engulfed in silence, and for the first time in a while felt like she was at peace. She felt the fear of Logan not feeling the same way about her creep up in the back of her mind, she dismissed it, trying to imagine what it would be like to be with him for the rest of her life.   
She felt her body getting heavier and heavier, and was on the verge of sleep, until suddenly, she heard a sound coming from outside.   
Her eyes flew open. What is that? She thought, Is that...music?

“Do you want to come over later,  
To my house?  
Watch American Beauty in the dark?”

Singing could faintly be heard through her window. She got out of bed, and walked to her window. “Is that...Logan?” 

“And I’ll hold your hand til the very end,  
Very end and we’ll stay awake til tomorrow starts.”

She pulled back the curtains and saw Logan standing on the street below her, guitar in front of him, strumming. She opened the window, and leaned in, feeling her heart fluttering.

“Do you want to come over later?  
To my house?  
Listen to your favourite songs,  
We’ll pretend that the words ring true,  
They don’t mean anything to you but,  
Do you want to come over later?  
To my house?”

Logan smiled brightly up at her, and people stopped in their tracks to watch this boy declare his love to the girl in the window.

“I’ve been smoking too much lately,  
I can feel it on my chest,  
I’ll stand in the garden with you,”

Louise could feel the world slip away, nothing else existed beyond her and the blonde haired boy singing to her. She thought she was done with crying, but her eyes proved her wrong, and tears tumbled and tumbled as she realized that she had made the right decision. 

“I didn’t get much sleep last night  
But that’s alright,  
It was worth it to see you move the hair from your eyes and,  
Smile like you do”

Her heart leaped, had you told her that one day Logan Bush would be singing to her from outside like some cheesy rom-com, she would’ve laughed and said she was too good for dumb cliches. But she also didn’t think she’d ever get pregnant.   
She took a deep breath and laughed, feeling overcome with so many emotions.

“Stay with me tonight,  
I’ll kiss your head til the morning,  
I’ll let you sleep on my side of the bed girl,”

“Ahh! Logan Bush! What are you doing to me?!” she shouted.  
Logan simply smiled back, and finished the song.

“Stay with me tonight,  
I’ll kiss your head til the morning,  
I’ll let you sleep on my side of the bed girl!”

Once he finished, everyone that had been watching clapped and cheered, while Logan bowed theatrically and blew kisses at Louise.  
Louise, a blubbering happy mess, called down to him.  
“You’re fucking crazy, you know that?!”  
“Yeah, well, you’re happy, so that’s okay!”  
“Fuck!” she swore, wiping her eyes. “I can’t stop crying!”  
Logan smirked, “it’s your pregnancy hormones, stupid.”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “get up here, you moron!”   
Despite the doctor telling Louise to take it easy and not engage in physical activity, Louise ran to the door, where Logan had just entered. She flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She felt his arms snake around her waist and squeeze her gently, holding her as if trying not to slip away. They kissed each other like it was the last time they ever would, but they felt the fireworks that you feel during the first time. They were completely caught up in each other when suddenly:  
“Oh hey, Logan!” Linda called, “are you staying for supper?!”  
“Linda, please,” Bob said awkwardly.  
Logan, and Louise broke apart, laughing.   
After supper, they lay alone together on Louise’s bed, cuddling, and picking their child’s name.   
“I think it’s a girl,” Logan said.   
“You and Bradley both!”  
“Well, at least that’s one thing Bradley and I can agree on.”  
Louise rested her head on his chest, “what makes you think it’s a girl?”  
Logan shrugged, gently placing a hand on her stomach, “It’s just a feeling.”  
She looked up at him, admiring his faint stubble on his chin. “Hey, don’t make fun of me okay?”  
Logan smirked, “why would I do that?”  
“I like the name Effie for a girl.”  
Logan thought about it, “Effie...Effie what?”  
Louise shrugged, “I don’t know, you pick a middle name.”  
“Effie...Effie...Effie Ronli.”  
“Ronli?”  
“Yeah, I figured Effie is a strange name in itself, might as well make it weirder!”  
Louise laughed, “Alright sure!”  
“So it’s settled. If we have a girl her name will be Effie Ronli Bush!”  
Louise groaned, “what is it with you and Bradley?! The baby will have my last name!”  
“Meh, we can talk about that later.”  
Louise was relieved that Logan let it go, but was still set on the baby having her name.   
“Logan?”  
“Hmm?”  
She took a deep breath, “what if-what if the baby isn’t yours?”  
He took her hand in his, and locked eyes with her, seeing a desperation he had never seen before. “Four Ears, I don’t care if you have Bradley’s baby or mine. I mean, I won’t lie, I really hope she is mine. But I will love the child no matter what.”  
“But why?”  
“Because I love you.”  
She let in a breath and closed her eyes, taking everything in. The feeling of his body pressed against her, his scent, and their hearts beating rhythmically. “I love you too.”  
She opened her eyes to find a wide smiling Logan, staring at her as if she was a treasure that he had spent his whole life searching for.   
He cupped her cheek and kissed her, kissed her again and again and again. She kissed back, feeling excited for the rest of her life spent with him.   
Nothing could bring them down, they were together and they could take on anything! Louise was sure of it.   
Until the cramps started.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry I took a while, I had exams :/ anyway, I would like to say that during the first part of this chapter I listened to Fire by Sleeping With Sirens. I couldn't find a way to incorporate it in the chapter. Another thing, there's an epilogue coming, I promise!

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. There was a point where Louise thought she was dreaming. First there were painful cramps, then there was lots of blood. More than she ever thought was possible. The world around her panicked as she froze, staring at the blood in horror.   
Everyone seemed to be at the hospital. Her parents, Bradley, Gladys, Logan, even Cynthia. Her siblings had arrived shortly after her, and it wasn’t until she saw tears fall down their faces when she finally grasped what had happened.   
“No! No! No! That can’t be right!” she screamed from the hospital bed surrounded by her loved ones.   
“I can’t just lose her after falling in love with her!”  
“Louise, baby,” Linda approached her daughter cautiously, trying to keep her voice steady. “It’s going to be okay.”  
Louise’s throat felt went dry, feeling like it was on fire. “She’s not gone, Mom,” she croaked.   
Her cries sunk deep into everyone in the room, Logan and Bradley wanted to break down with her. But they silently agreed that it was best to try to stay strong for Louise.   
Louise looked at her mother with pleading eyes, “Mom…”  
Linda closed her eyes and swallowed, taking her daughter’s hand in hers, “Louise, I am so sorry…”  
Louise didn’t think she was capable of crying so much, but not matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop.   
The people around her didn’t know what to do.   
“Louise,” her mother’s voice was soft and gentle, “is there anything we can do for you?”  
“Give me my daughter back!”   
It seemed to take an eternity before Louise has finally stopped sobbing. Even then, there were still tears falling from her eyes.   
She sat up on the bed, staring out the window while her family stood outside her room.   
“Bobby,” Linda said gripping on her husband’s arm. “What should we do?”  
Bob looked at his wife’s pleading eyes, then turned to look at the rest of his family who looked at him with the same sorrowful expression.   
“I-uhh-I don’t know.”  
Tina stepped up, “I’ll go talk to her.”  
She walked into Louise’s room without another room, and gently shut the door behind her.  
Louise didn’t look in the direction of her sister, she gripped the sheets, trying to keep herself from crying out again.  
“Louise?” Tina asked from the other side of the room.   
Louise took in a shaky breath, still not looking at her older sister. She was about to lose it, she could feel it. She wasn’t breathing, and her body shook from all the pressure she tried containing.  
Tina took a step towards her sister, “Louise?”  
This time Louise turned to look at her sister and let herself break.   
Her body shook only this time from release. Tina quickly ran to her sister and wrapped her in her arms.   
Since Louise was a child, she had been awkward about affection. Tina couldn’t think of a time she had seen her sister so broken and vulnerable. She held her, gently stroking her hair as Louise squeezed her arms around her, gripping onto her for dear life.   
“T-Tina?” she cried, “I-i-i’m so s-sorry!”  
Tina looked down at her, still stroking her hair, “what are you sorry for?”  
“You had been trying to have a baby for so long. And then I got pregnant without even meaning to and now well...now i’m here.”  
Tina gently pushed her back, “Louise, you have nothing to apologize for. Yeah, i’m infertile but since divorcing Jimmy Jr I’ve realised that it’s not my fault. And it’s not your fault either or anyone elses. And it’s also not your fault that you’re here.”  
Louise’s eyes were beginning to burn with the amount she had been crying. “I just can’t help but feel like it is. I didn’t want kids before I got pregnant….Is this a punishment?” As she spoke her voice broke.   
Tina hugged her again, “Louise, this isn’t your fault, anyone will tell you that because it’s true.”  
“I was so excited…”  
“I know.”  
They spent a while holding each other until Louise finally stopped crying.  
“Bradley and Logan want to see you.”  
“I figured.”  
“Do you want to see them?”  
Louise was silent for a moment, “I don’t know.”  
There was a soft knock at the door before it opened gently, letting in harsh sounds of people arguing outside.   
Gene stepped into the room and quickly shut the door before letting anymore noise in the room.   
“Ugh, Gene?” Tina asked, “what’s going on outside?”  
Gene bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, “literally everyone is arguing with Gladys right now.”  
“Why?”  
He shrugged, “she wants to come in and talk to Louise. Ask her what went wrong or some dumb shit, literally everyone is arguing with her. Mom, Dad, Cynthia, Courtney.”  
“Courtney’s here?”  
Gene sighed, “yeah, sorry, I texted her what happened and she came running.”  
He walked up to his sisters and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a comforting hand on Louise’s knee.  
“Louise?”  
Louise looked up at him with her tear stained red eyes.   
Gene frowned, “i’m so fucking sorry this happened.”  
Louise let go of Tina only to wrap her arms around her brother, “I’m so happy you’re here.”  
Her voice was quiet, practically broken. It made Gene fill with despair.   
Gene pulled away, “you know, i’m-i’m really bad at comforting people. I’m also terrible at showing affection, but I love you, Louise.”  
More tears escaped Louise’s face, she sniffled. “I love you too, Gene.”  
Gene put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ball of pink fabric. “I don’t know if this is the best time for this, but I figured I would give this to you now before I keep it forever.”  
Louise wiped her nose, “what is it?”  
Gene handed it to her, she took it and uncrumbled it, gasping at the small pink bunny hat in her hands.   
“G-Gene, where did you find this?”  
“I was digging through the basement looking to see if Mom kept any of my old baby clothes so I could give them to you. And while I was looking through boxes of our old school projects, I found it.”  
Louise’s lips twitched as if trying to smile, “I...I didn’t realize how small it was…”  
Gene gave her a sad smile, “I was going to give it to you when...you know...when your baby was born.”  
Louise looked up at her older brother, “I-I think she would’ve loved it.”  
“Me too.”  
There was another knock at the door, everyone looked up as Logan entered the room.  
His eyes were also tearstained, but he kept his composure. “Louise, can I talk to you?”  
Her siblings looked at her, waiting for her approval. She gave them a reassuring smile, and took their hands in hers. “I think I’ll be okay.”  
Gene and Tina gave her a quick hug before exiting the room.   
Logan walked up to the edge of her bed, looking down at her, thinking about the time he saw her laying here after passing out at his show.   
He noticed the hat in her hands, and managed to smile a little. “Where’d you get that?”  
“Gene found it. He was going to give it to Effie...ya know, before…”  
“This isn’t your fault, Louise. I know you feel like it is, but it isn’t.”  
“I feel like I lost a part of myself.”  
“Me too.”  
There was a heavy blanket of silence between them. Neither of them said nothing but basically thought the same thing.   
Louise: I was really hoping she’d be yours.  
Logan: I was really hoping she’d be mine.  
“What do you need from me?” Logan asked her.  
She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt them burn again. “I don’t know.”  
“I’m gonna stay here with you.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Look while you were pregnant and we found out that you were having complications I basically forgot all about my band. We stopped working on our album and stopped talking about touring again. Which was and still is completely fine with me. I love you, Louise. I’m prepared to put that on hold to be with you pregnant or not. I don’t want to lose you again.”  
She balled her hands into fists, feeling like her chest was about to explode. “You’re going to give up on your dream? Don’t do that, not for me!”  
“I’m not giving up my dream!” Logan shouted back defensively. “It’s the opposite, I just want you..”  
Louise finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. She studied every feature, and her ached for her to reach out and hold him. But she couldn’t, she knew that.   
“Logan, what if this was meant to happen for you?”  
He narrowed his eyes, “what do you mean?”  
“What if this is the universe’s way of, I don’t know, helping you live your dream?”  
He groaned, running a hand frustratingly through his hair. “Louise, you aren’t listening to me! I love you! Do you get that! I don’t want the band, I don’t want music, I want you! Fuck!”  
She smiled at him, even though there was no hint of amusement in her face. “Logan, I love you too. I mean that. But…”  
He waited.   
“But I don’t want you to give up music because of me, and I mean, this ended up happening. It’s over, you don’t have anything holding you here.”  
“Louise-”  
“I’m just saying that maybe this is a sign that things aren’t supposed to work out for us.”  
“Don’t say that-”  
“We were doomed from the start. Just go, Logan. You deserve more than me.”  
At this point he went up to her and embraced her. “No, Four Ears, you are more than enough for me.”  
She couldn’t resist, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the nape of his neck, taking in his scent.   
After a moment she looked up at him, “Logan?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m a mess.”  
“Me too.”  
“I meant everything I said last night.”  
“But?”  
“We can’t do this. A relationship is too much for us right now.”  
“Shhhh,” he buried his nose in her hair. “Let’s not talk about that right now.”  
She closed her eyes, listening to what she was told for the first time in her life. She felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. Ignoring the commotion outside, forgetting that she still had to face Bradley and Gladys. Instead she focused on his heartbeat, she would worry about the rest later. 

*ONE YEAR LATER*

“Ooo! There’s the happy couple we were waiting for you!” Linda shouted when Courtney and Gene entered the restaurant, waving a bottle of champagne in the air.   
Everyone cheered as Gene and Courtney looked around the restaurant completely in awe of the surprise party that was being put on for them.   
“Aww, Mrs. Belcher, you didn’t have to do this.” Courtney said, taking the bottle that Linda was handing her.   
“Oh come on, future daughter-in-law it’s the least I could do! And don’t call me Mrs. Belcher, Mrs. Belcher!”  
Courtney chuckled, “yeah I guess i’m going to have to get used to that.”  
Louise stood behind the counter drinking beer, looking at all of her family and friends. Teddy was talking up a storm to Bob and Courtney’s who both looked like they would rather be anywhere but there, and Tina (who was now steadily dating Josh) took her brother into her arms.   
“I’m not going to lie, Gene. I didn’t think you’d ever get married.”  
“Me neither, also, who picked this music!”  
“Mom did, it was her and dad’s wedding song.”  
“It’s terrible! I’m going to change it!”  
Gene left to go change the music, and Tina made her way over to Louise. “Hey Louise, how’s it going?”  
Louise motioned to her beer, “it’s going great.”  
“Mom told me you helped with the decorting.”  
“Yeah, I went to the arts and crafts store and bought stuff to make this banner,” she pointed to the banner behind her that read: CONGRATULATIONS GENE AND COURTNEY. “It took forever, Gene better thank me. I never do arts and crafts.”  
Suddenly, the door to the restaurant flew open and Jessica ran in and towards Louise. “Hey Lou!”  
“You’re late. You were supposed to help me decorate.”  
“Yeah, whatever, look at this!”  
She handed Louise her phone that was open to an email.   
“What is it?”  
“I sent in our demo to the guy who runs the music festival at Wonder Wharf, read the email! We got a spot! It’s a paid gig and all!”  
“Oh my god!” Louise shouted, looking down at the email in her hand that confirmed what her friend was saying. “Dude, this is huge!”  
“I know!”  
“Many music producers go to this!”  
“I know!”  
“We could get signed!”  
“I know!”  
“Have you told the rest of the band yet?!”  
“Told the rest of the band what?” Gene asked joining in the conversation.   
Jessica groaned, “where’s Rudy and Andy and Ollie? I’m not repeating myself.”  
She gathered up the band and told them the good news.   
“This is amazing!” Gene shouted, “we need more beer to celebrate!”  
He grabbed beer from the cooler and gave one to everyone at the counter, they all opened and took a swig, except for Tina, who simply stared at the bottle.   
“Tina?” Louise asked, “are you okay?”  
“What, oh, yeah, yeah I am.”  
“Something wrong with the beer?”  
“What? No, why would there be?”  
Gene looked over and chuckled, “what are you pregnant?”  
Tina didn’t say anything.   
Everyone went silent, Louise leaned in. “T? Are you?”  
Tina turned to her sister, tears in her eyes. “I-I didn’t want to tell you!”  
“Oh my god!”  
“It’s just, I didn’t want you to be hurt after everything-”  
“Tina! Shut up!” Louise shouted and pulled her sister in for a hug. “This is huge! You’ve wanted this for so long!”  
“Yeah…”  
“What does Josh say about it?”  
“He’s excited.”  
“Are you guys getting married?”  
“Ew, no. We decided marriage wasn’t for us.”  
Louise pulled away and smiled at her sister. Feeling truly happy for her sister.   
“You don’t have to worry about me, T.”  
“Yeah, Tina,” Jessica interjected. “You don’t, if anything, Louise and Logan can try again!”  
Louise rolled her eyes, “Jessica shut up, I haven’t spoken to Logan in months.”  
“So?”  
“So...we can’t try again if I haven’t even spoken to him.”  
“What about Bradley, do you want to try again with Bradley?”  
“You know I don’t, and I haven’t talked to him since my miscarriage. I don’t even know what he’s up to.”  
“He’s dating Veronica,” Tina said.   
They all looked at her.   
“What? I’m just saying I saw it on Facebook or something, not because I actively search up what he’s doing. Oh and he’s touring in Japan.”  
Louise rolled her eyes again, “well good for him.”  
“Hey, where’s Logan’s band supposed to be again?”  
Louise shrugged. “The last time I talked to Logan they were touring around Canada. Apparently Canadians really like Shouty Four Ears, they’re also promoting their first album after getting officially signed.”  
“When did he say he was going to be back?”  
“I don’t know, a few more months, why?”  
“Oh, I love this song!” Gene shouted as his playlist began playing Go Go Go by Sleeping With Sirens.

We always seem to find a way to fuck things up  
At the worst time, you know  
We've never been the smartest  
You know you could have anyone  
But standing on the edge I said  
I don’t want no one else

“Don’t mean to alarm you, but I think they’re back early.”  
“What?”  
She motioned towards the window, “you got a visitor.”

They say it’s time to grow up and stop with these foolish games  
But I say they’re wrong

Louise stood up and gasped when she saw Logan standing on the other side of the glass, smile on his face. 

She says go, go, go  
I don’t want to take it slow  
There’s plenty of time for us to finally get it right  
Why don't we crash and burn tonight?

Louise opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She let out a breath of relief and smiled.   
“What are you still doing here?!” Jessica shouted, “go to him!”  
Louise didn’t have to be told twice, she pushed her way out of the restaurant and stood in front of Logan.  
“You fuckface, what are you doing here?!” She shouted and playfully slapped his arm.

Shoulda known we were too young to feel this much  
It could kill us, you know  
My nearly departed  
Said you were corrupting me, I was naïve  
But no one knew  
I kept it to myself

He laughed, “I literally just got in.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”  
He shrugged, “I wanted to surprise you.”  
She smiled, and couldn’t contain her excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“I missed you, you stupid face.”  
He laughed, hugging her back. “I missed you too.”

They say it’s time to grow up and stop with these foolish games  
But I say they’re wrong  
She says go, go, go  
I don’t want to take it slow  
There’s plenty of time for us to finally get it right  
Why don't we crash and burn tonight?

He pulled her back, cupping her face with his hand. “Fuck you, Four Ears.”  
“What did I do now?”  
“I was gone for almost a year now, and the whole time I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”  
“Good.”  
He closed the space between them and kissed her.

 

This is how we'll always be  
And they'll see we were right and they were wrong  
So I'll put it in a song  
And you can sing along  
She said go, go, go, I don't wanna take it slow  
She said go, go, go, I don't wanna take it slow, oh

He pulled back, “so, I’m in town for a while and I don’t want to be alone while i’m here.   
Do you maybe wanna hang out?”  
“Logan Bush, are you asking me on a date?”  
He laughed, “yes, Louise, I’m asking you to go on a date with me.”

Go, go, go  
I don’t want to take it slow  
There’s plenty of time for us to finally get it right  
So why don't we crash and burn tonight?  
Crash and burn tonight

She smiled up at him again, “sure, I would love to.”


	21. Epilogue: In an alternate universe

*IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE*

Louise carried baby Effie Ronli Bush-Belcher to term, however, she didn’t know that the baby she was pushing out was Effie until after she was born. Both boys stood on either side of her, letting her squeeze their hands and trying to be strong for her. The whole time Louise thought “this is awful and I’m never going to do this again” but after holding her little baby girl in her hands, she smiled down at the pink bundle in her arms and thought “yeah, I could do this again.”  
Immediately after being born, they took blood samples from Logan, Bradley, and the baby. Then, after two weeks of waiting, they walked into the doctor’s office for the results: Logan Bush was the father of the baby.  
Eventually, Louise and Logan got married, moved into an apartment with their baby and Louise tried not to laugh every time it was Logan’s turn to change diapers.   
Louise continued to help her dad in the restaurant and Logan continued to work on his music, eventually making enough to support his family without problems.   
Once Effie’s blonde hair grew out long enough, Logan put her hair up in pig-tails and placed the bunnyhat on her head, just like her mother used to wear. And every time her parents took her out to the park, she was climb on Logan’s back until he would put her up on his shoulders.   
“Daddy! I can touch the trees up here!”  
“Wow! That’s awesome! One day you will grow up to be so tall you won’t need to be up here to touch them!”  
She giggled, running her hands through the leaves, “I hope so!”  
Louise would tuck her daughter into bed every night, and cuddle her while Logan read her her favourite picture book until she fell asleep. Then, they would both look at the tiny creation they made together, in awe.   
“I think we did good,” Logan whispered, staring at his daughter’s peaceful face.   
Louise smiled and ran her hands through her daughter’s hair, “yeah, I think we did too.”  
“You know she hates taking that hat off,” Logan motioned to the bunnyhat that was laying on the night stand.   
“Like mother like daughter,” Louise kissed Effie’s forehead and then got up and walked towards Logan, sitting in a rocking chair.   
She got into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, Logan.”  
He kissed her head, “I love you too.”  
“And despite everything that happened for us to get here, it was worth it.”  
He smiled and kissed her, “Me too. I love you, forever and always.”


End file.
